


【云狱/纲狱】西西里手记

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 103,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 原著衍生
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	1. 聚会

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概是他们十八岁那年的故事

雨后的夜空月朗星稀，树隙间浮动着薄薄的雾，空气微凉。街道两旁的商店打了烊；正是万籁俱寂之时，只有几盏街灯透过雾气散发出动摇的光。沢田纲吉和狱寺隼人转过街角，一同朝住宅区的方向走去。他们刚从聚会的场子里出来，因为吃得太饱，两人没有叫计程车，而是以散步为由结伴回家。

十字路口的指示灯变红了。即便眼下没有一辆车经过，两人也不约而同地停下了脚步。这个路口的红灯很长。狱寺捻起一缕垂落在耳侧的刘海，发觉发梢被雾水濡湿了。他看向左边的沢田纲吉，只见他那一头褐色的短发始终支棱着。发梢微微翘起，但又不是天然卷……

沢田纲吉忽然转过头冲他露出一个微笑。

“怎么了？狱寺，一直在看我呢。”

狱寺慌忙收回视线。此刻指示灯正好跳转到绿色，两人穿过了马路。

“我……我觉得您长高了。”

“是吗？这个只要瞥一眼就一目了然了吧。”

“虽然是这样，但想想原来您才达到我这里，”狱寺比划了一下自己肩膀的高度，”但现在……”他转过头看向纲吉的头顶，不觉竟成了仰视。

“大概因为有一瞬间觉得‘真是时光飞逝啊’才不知不觉看了这么久……如果对您造成了困扰——”

“狱寺，”纲吉打断他，“我之前也说过了吧，工作时间之余不需要对我使用敬语。其实，就算是在工作的时候……我是说，没有必要。”

“这怎么行？”狱寺立刻拧起眉毛，无意识地加重了语气，“这可是对于首领必不可少的礼节啊。”

纲吉看了他几秒，无奈地叹了口气。一辆红色的跑车蓦地从两人身边呼啸而过，带过一串动感的音乐，像一头蛮横的捷豹，眨眼间便消失在马路尽头。又有几滴稀疏的雨点落下，紧接着便绸密起来。两人不由加快了脚步，一路跑到附近公交车站的雨棚下。

“十代目，您的衣服是不是被淋湿了？”狱寺一边说一边已经开始脱外衣。刚入秋的天气，空气因夜雨而凉意四起。纲吉不由分说制止了他的动作，并细心地帮他把衣服穿回去。

“会着凉的，”他说，“穿好。”

两人在长椅上坐了一会儿。突然，他们的手机双双响了起来。

“是山本发来的聚会照片。”

“你现在也不叫他‘棒球混蛋’了？”

狱寺正在刷屏幕的手指一滞，随即又开始上下滑动。

“平时还是会叫的，反正都叫顺口了。而且，那名字再适合那家伙不过了吧。”

纲吉放下手机，将视线投向街对面，再开口时略显惆怅：

“不过我似乎都没听过你叫我的名字。”

狱寺听罢立刻转过头，郑重其事地说道：“那是当然啊，十代目的名字怎么能随随便便叫出口呢？”

纲吉没再说什么，而是凝视着雨中的某一点，一时陷入了沉默。直到狱寺突然站起身，把手臂伸到雨棚外说“雨似乎小了点，趁这个机会跑回去吧”，他才轻轻点了点头。

雨其实并未小多少，跑到楼道间时两人全身都已经湿透了。

“十代目，这里就是你新租的公寓吗？”

“是啊，我看你也跟着我跑过来，是来送我的吗？”

“是的，不过……我也住这里。”

“那真是巧合呢。”

直到按下相同的楼层，两人才惊觉过了一个春假后，他们竟鬼使神差地成了邻居。

“因为这里离大学比较近，“纲吉解释道。

大学……狱寺正在用钥匙开门，忽然间停下了动作。距离穿越到未来的战斗已经过去了多久、距离解除彩虹之子的诅咒又过去了多久，时间的概念在那一瞬间在狱寺的大脑里模糊了。

同伴的消息多少都有过耳闻，而狱寺在高中与纲吉和山本一同毕业后就处于茫然无措的状态。他度过了一些无所事事的时光。在每一次任务中精进战斗水准，陪同年轻的首领进行一次又一次会谈，剩下的时间大多便用看书来消磨。狱寺觉得自己的人生大概是平铺直叙的、没有多少值得期待的地方。大半的童年被谎言的阴影笼罩，叛逆期中则充斥着早熟的世故和孤独。如今遇到沢田纲吉并成为彭格列家族的成员已经充满了他活着的意义。

狱寺很少有关于外界的怨言，有时会为纲吉的事感到焦虑，而自己被关心的时候又有些别扭地想将对方推开。他不觉得自己有真正向首领或其他同伴敞开过心扉，他甚至忘记了自己真正想要的是什么……

“狱寺，你怎么了？”

狱寺回过神，才发现自己一直在机械地用里屋的钥匙开外面的门。他立刻意识到自己的失态，急急忙忙想要向纲吉道歉，却被后者及时制止了。纲吉向他走近，轻轻将一只手搭在他肩上，有些忧虑地注视着他。

“别勉强自己，任何时候都——”

“十代目，”狱寺朝后退了一步，不动声色地让那只手落了空。接着，他向纲吉鞠了一躬，礼貌地改了口：“请您好好休息，失陪了。晚安。“

纲吉欲言又止，迟疑了一下才道：“晚安。”

狱寺低着头转过身匆匆关上门，直到将后背贴在门板上才长舒了一口气。他用手撩开被雨水打湿的刘海；刚才被碰到的肩膀仿佛凹陷下去了一块。狱寺其实对距离和肢体接触很敏感，从小到大都是。唯一能令他安心的是母亲的那双柔软而有力的手，却也早已成为久远的记忆。

雨点淅淅沥沥地敲打在玻璃窗上，屋里没开灯。沉沉的黑暗向心底最柔软的地方挤压过来，那里实则空落落的，没有聚会的喧嚣、没有问候的温度。狱寺毫无睡意，他蜷缩在沙发里，随手拿过遥控器点开一盘CD，德彪西的《月光》如水一般交织着雨声在狭窄的空间里流淌。

“阿纲交没交女朋友？到了这个时候还不主动出击是会被小看的噢。”

——闭嘴，棒球混蛋，轮不到你对十代目的个人生活指手画脚。

“狱寺，我们交往吧。”

——开什么玩笑！？

“‘我喜欢过你……’什么的，哈哈，果然狱寺完全不肯相信呢。”

——再随便拿我开玩笑小心我揍你。

“会为这种事感到困扰吗？”

——不不，十代目不用在意。啊，酒快满出来了，我替你喝。

“不用为我做那么多也没关系，量力而行就好。”

“别勉强自己，任何时候都——”

狱寺在黑暗中凭空抬起双手，随熟悉的旋律翻动手指作出弹奏的样子——他终究瞒不过沢田纲吉，从一开始就没有胜算——也许正因如此才会在已经被层层溶解的心墙间加上最后一道不可突破的防线。月光如洗，像沢田纲吉柔和而持续的目光。然而在这没有月亮的雨夜，那种注目变得朦胧而肃杀。

狱寺不知什么时候躺在沙发上睡着了。CD一直循环播放到最后一首，电子显示屏上闪烁着幽幽的蓝光。雨一直持续下了一整晚。


	2. 突变

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一言不合就——

狱寺是被一阵手机铃声吵醒的。他先是感到靠近身体的哪个位置在不停地震动，迷迷糊糊摸索一阵才从沙发靠垫的缝隙里夹出有些发烫的设备。他困得睁不开眼，胡乱按下接听键时应出的一声“喂”很是不耐烦。

“早上好，狱寺。才起床吗？刚才打你电话一直没打通……”

蹙起的眉倏地舒展开来，狱寺一个鲤鱼打挺从沙发上翻身坐起，一边使劲揉了揉眼，一边用还有点沙哑的嗓音口齿不清道：“抱歉，十代目！我……睡过头了。”

“没关系，”那边似乎传来了几声低笑，“早餐前我有点事想跟你谈谈，现在方便来我这儿一趟吗？”

狱寺连连答应，刚放下手机便一个箭步冲进浴室，仅用了十分钟洗漱、换衣服，离开家时甚至连头发还没完全吹干。听纲吉的口吻好像是要与他私下谈话的意思，狱寺立刻满怀期待，一扫之前的疲惫之色。

——然而没想到，见面后首领的第一句话对他而言就是一个晴天霹雳：

“我希望接下来的一段时间里，你到你父亲身边去工作。”

狱寺以为自己听错了。当听完纲吉放慢语速重复了一遍后，狱寺的表情立刻阴沉了下来。

“十代目这是什么意思？”

纲吉一边系领带一边说：“你父亲昨天联系我了，说一直希望你能回去看看，然而打不通你电话。最近贝利尼家族不断受挫，你父亲迫切需要你在他身边，这种心情不难理解吧？”

“那姐姐呢？她应该早就知道家族的事了吧。”

“狱寺，你还不明白你父亲的言外之意吗？”

狱寺急躁地甩了甩脑袋：“那只是他的借口。我好不容易离开了那里，绝不会轻易回去的。”

纲吉停下了动作，再次看向他时目光变得严肃。他沉下声调道：“这是命令。狱寺，回到你父亲身边去工作一段时间……”

“十代目！”狱寺忍不住打断他，急切地恳求道，“我们能不能不要再谈这件事了？家族里还有碧洋琪在，不会有事的。况且只是因为这种理由……”

看着他焦急又无助的样子，纲吉有些于心不忍，安抚他道：“你不要再这么任性了……”

狱寺愣了愣，随即苦笑了一下：“十代目……您难道不需要我了吗？”

纲吉皱起眉，走到他面前将手搭在他的肩上：“我当然需要你。你是彭格列家族独一无二的岚守，也是我的左右手啊。”

“那您为什么还要命令我离开这里？”

“这只是暂时的。”

“十代目其实有理由说服我父亲的吧。家族之间的事，您一定有不用命令我离开也能行得通的办法吧？”

面对狱寺期待又恳切的眼神，纲吉沉默半晌，终于还是无奈地说道：“抱歉，我也没办法。我认为你有义务回到你父亲身边去。在这件事上我……没办法啊。”

狱寺的神情一下子变得绝望。他有些难以置信地看着一向从容不迫、现在却因为一些细枝末节的事实而面露难色的首领——与他那个老谋深算的父亲串通一气。绝望逐渐变为恼怒，狱寺的怒火终于爆发了。

“您说没办法……？”

他猛地甩开纲吉搭在他肩上的手，愤愤说道：“明明只是一句拒绝的话！如果十代目真心为我考虑的话，怎么会对我父亲说不出口？！您却说没办法……”

纲吉还想说些什么，然而狱寺后退了一步并冲他吼了一句“十代目是笨蛋！”，接着不等他有所反应便夺门而出。

纲吉怔怔地伫立在原地，Reborn不知从何处现出身来，一副波澜不惊的模样：“这算是第二次了吧？狱寺那小子反抗你。”

纲吉并没有因为被叫“笨蛋”而生气，相反，他只觉得有些惊异。

“我还以为你会指责我考虑不周，”纲吉慢慢渡步到厨房，拆开一包咖啡豆倒进咖啡机，“我是指，对他发出那种命令。”

“你没有做错，但做法也不算好，”Reborn模棱两可地说道，“倒是你，不生气吗？被一贯顺从于自己的人叫了“笨蛋”，显然太失礼了吧。”

纲吉回忆刚才狱寺的行为和表情，竟不自觉地笑了起来，喃喃自语道：“反应像被激怒的小猫一样……很可爱呢。”

“阿纲，咖啡快煮糊了。”

在去学校的路上，纲吉边开车边与各个守护者通话，例行确认最近的任务完成情况。到了一个路口等红灯时，他摘下耳机，手指敲打着方向盘看着前方陷入沉思。狱寺的父亲是在三天前与他取得联络的。洛伦佐·贝利尼在他们从未来回来之后和狱寺——准确地说是彭格列家族——有过一次短暂的会面。按照Reborn的话说，当时的气氛就像“一截烧焦的雪茄”：有什么被缓慢地燃烧殆尽了，残留下来的渣滓一部分在空气中挥发。狱寺的目光低垂着，那是受了伤的眼神，是对烟味一般萦绕了七年之久的真相的无所适从。

而纲吉无法忘却那时狱寺露出的软弱，混杂着倔强与释怀，他的心被深深刺痛了：事情不该一直这样下去，不然狱寺只会离他越来越远。纲吉其实很不喜欢自己对狱寺发号施令或动用权威，但他认为需要有人夸出一步来改变狱寺的现状。他料想狱寺只是在跟他一时赌气，虽然知道他心底并不情愿、表面上也毫不在乎，但狱寺私底下大概会遵照他的命令跟他父亲见面吧……

然而纲吉的预料只企及了一半。狱寺的确是在前脚出了他家门后，气就已经消了一半，等他回到自己家后，就忍不住要来纲吉面前“磕头谢罪”了。然而碧洋琪的一通电话彻底扭转了事情的发展。

与此同时，狱寺正心烦意乱地躺在自家的沙发上，两手交叉枕在脑后神游。他没吃早饭，压根没有任何食欲。

为什么不亲口告诉我？为什么要瞒着我这么多年？说到底，他不觉得父亲有真正在意过他的感受。城堡里不再有母亲的琴声，那里的时间已经停止了，停在她死去的那一刻。之后的一切都显得如此冰冷、乏味，直到遇到沢田纲吉……

胡思乱想之际，一旁的手机忽然又响了起来。狱寺瞄了一眼屏幕，来电显示是碧洋琪。他不想接，但铃声持续响着，令他觉得越来越刺耳。他终于还是悻悻然拿起手机，没好气地应了一声。

“隼人，关于爸爸的事阿纲已经跟你说过了吧。”

碧洋琪也不拐弯抹角，语气甚是理所当然。她大概以为只要是纲吉的命令，狱寺一定都会百依百顺，所以她完全没有意识到弟弟此刻糟糕的心情。

“十代目跟我说了。”

碧洋琪在开车，语速飞快：“我现在在去机场的路上，爸爸十二点的飞机，中午我们一起吃个饭……”

电话倏地被挂断了。碧洋琪皱了皱眉，听到耳机里只剩下忙音甚是诧异。

“信号问题吗？”她一边喃喃自语一边摘了耳机，打算开到机场再重新打过去。

狱寺坐在沙发上，攥紧双拳抵着额头，表情隐忍而平静。他站起来在客厅里来回渡步，怅然若失地环顾四周：单调的家具、普通的生活必需品、半枯的兰草、循规蹈矩的秒针……这个家也没有任何值得留恋的——似乎哪里都不曾是一个完整的归宿。

碧洋琪在机场大厅热情地迎接了久未谋面的父亲。第一眼看过去，洛伦佐·贝利尼是个高大、严谨、不拘言笑的男人。笔挺的黑西装外套着一件银白色的长风衣；一头棕黑色的中长发梳得整整齐齐，在脑后简单束成一缕。他摘下墨镜，任由碧洋琪扑过来搂住他的脖子热烈亲吻。他们用意大利语快速交谈了几句，洛伦佐的表情慢慢柔和下来，他爱怜地抚摸着女儿的头发，俯下身在她耳边深情地说了些什么。之后两人久久拥抱在一起。狱寺躲在机场大厅的柱子后面，默默地注视着这一切。

自己果然还是做不到的……根本无法好好面对。无论对他，还是那个家。

狱寺转身离去，在他指间夹着一张飞往西西里的机票。这是今天最后一班到达那里的飞机，下一趟航班是在三天后。为了打发候机时间，狱寺朝机场的咖啡店走去。不料刚到门口就被从里面冲出来的蓝波撞了个满怀。

“呜哇——好痛！”蓝波捂着被撞红了的额头，坐在地上两眼泪汪汪地瞪着狱寺，气恼地嘟囔道，“多大的人了还走路不看路……”

“是你撞我的好吧？”狱寺虽然嘴上不服，但还是走上前去拉他起来。

蓝波回过神后立刻狐疑地看着他：“狱寺？你怎么会在这里？”

“我还想问你呢。”

“听说这家店的甜点很好吃，虽然多绕了点路，但是刚刚吃到了美味的巧克力草莓巴菲，蓝波大人就不计较路远啦。”

“贪吃鬼……别一个人在外面闲逛太久啊。”

狱寺翻了个白眼，径直绕过他朝店内走去。他没发现机票在刚才的碰撞间已经从兜里滑落了出来。蓝波没走几步就看到了那张机票，于是再一次叫住了狱寺。

“还有什么事吗？”

狱寺本就心情烦闷，正按耐不住想冲他发脾气，然而却在看到蓝波手里的机票时愣住了。他急忙摸了摸自己的裤兜，空的。

“这是什么啊？”蓝波一边抠鼻一边好奇地研究着那张机票，“名古屋……罗马……”

还没等狱寺扑上去抢，蓝波已经恍然大悟似地叫嚷了起来：“狱寺你难道想偷偷背着大家去度假吗？哼！你想得美，现在这张票归蓝波大人了。”

狱寺哭笑不得，他二话不说轻松地把票抢了过来，看着蓝波一脸委屈巴巴的表情，他正想着如何去安慰，然而对方已经“哇”地一声哭了出来，一边哭一边控诉道：

“狱寺欺负我！我这就去告诉阿纲，把你偷偷去度假的事也说出来！”

“你去……去啊！”一听到那个名字狱寺的怒气也一下子上来了，“就知道跟十代目告状……你……”

然而说到后面他的声音小了下去。生气归生气，但他现在实在没勇气再提十代目的事——这已经不再是能用“磕头谢罪”能解决的争吵了。狱寺一时间扶着柱子陷入了深深的自我矛盾，内心五味杂陈。等他再抬起头时，蓝波早已窜得没影了。狱寺叹了口气，转身汇入人流。他想，反正等十代目知道的时候，他已经在飞机上了。


	3. 借宿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雀哥登场

下了飞机又坐了十个多小时的火车才终于到了西西里，旅途的颠簸令狱寺身心俱疲。他走出火车站，此时已是这座城市的傍晚，街上人流稀少。他不想回城堡。虽然知道父亲现在不在，但那里一定还有父亲的手下和仆从。他们都认识他，狱寺不想被他们认出，可是除此之外他无处可去。卡里的钱在买机票时用去了一大半，除开碧洋琪的资助，他暂时没有任何收入来源。现在剩下的钱甚至不够住一晚上宾馆。

狱寺托着一个行李箱昏昏沉沉地走在街道上，努力寻找着街边的民宿或小旅馆。然而沿着这条街走下去，两边的景色却越来越荒凉。狱寺的方向感不是很好，他依稀记得这些街道的名字，却常常误入错综复杂的小径。

正在这时，从前面一个幽深的小巷子里忽然传出一阵奇怪的声响，像是若干物体剧烈碰撞在一起，还伴随男人此起彼伏的痛叫和呻吟。狱寺对此极为敏感：无疑又是一场不光彩的打架斗殴。考虑到自己此刻的身体状态，他并不打算惹祸上身，于是便选择无视并继续往前走。

然而没走几步，一个高大的黑色身影忽然从小巷子里闪了出来。因为隔得太近，两人的视线不期而遇。那人一头黑发，裹着一件黑色的长风衣，脸上还沾着零星血迹。两人对视后双双一愣，随即异口同声道：

“怎么是你？”

狱寺的大脑开始飞速旋转，终于在五秒后回想起纲吉在半年前派遣云雀恭弥赶赴西西里执行任务的决定。而云雀恭弥此刻是真的对毫无征兆出现在西西里的狱寺感到意外。他瞥了一眼巷子里横七竖八倒在地上的男人，说了一句“换个地方说话”便朝狱寺刚才走来的方向走去。不用看也能想象到被云雀收拾的下场，狱寺于是转过身跟上了云雀的步伐。

两人走进了一家咖啡馆。狱寺找了个靠窗的位置坐下，而云雀则径直去了洗手间，狱寺猜想他大概是要去洗掉脸上的血迹。云雀再出来时果然焕然一新，脸色也没有在先前的暮色中那般沉郁和冷酷了。服务员这时走过来热情地向他们介绍了几款当季的新品。云雀点了一杯不加糖的卡布奇诺。当轮到狱寺时，云雀说：“你不喝咖啡的吧。”

狱寺又是一愣，惊讶于对方竟然知道自己的习惯。他点了一杯红茶，很想继续追问云雀是怎么知道的，然而对方已经回答了他：

“以前因为处理任务熬夜的时候，风太给他们泡咖啡，你每次喝完都会胃痛不是吗？”

“啊，是的……”狱寺很是意外。原来云雀会在意这种事——他的事。

“现在来谈正事。”

虽然已经褪去了不少戾气，云雀在说话时脸上一如既往没什么表情。他泰然自若的神态根本不像刚刚参与了一场恶斗。

“你为什么会来西西里？执行任务？”

狱寺摇摇头，眼睛盯着桌面，一脸纠结说还是不说的样子。云雀倒是显得很有耐心，轻呷一口咖啡，没有半点催他的意思。但狱寺感到那道视线一直在他头顶徘徊，压迫感油然而生。

终于，狱寺闷闷不乐地开口道：“我跟十代目吵架了。”

“就因为这个？”

在云雀的记忆中，狱寺和纲吉不是没吵过架，只是狱寺一贯的百依百顺（事实上让他很不顺眼）总能让两人之间的争执迅速瓦解。但他想不到狱寺竟然会赌气跑回西西里，这是“史无前例”的。

狱寺又犹豫了一阵才把事情的来龙去脉全盘托出。云雀一边喝咖啡一边静静地听他叙述，没有打断，也没有评论。

“他们很快就会发现你来西西里这件事。也许已经发现了。”

“是啊。而且还被蓝波那家伙撞个正着……”

“什么时候回去？”

“没考虑。只要不见到那个人，在这里呆多久都无所谓。”

云雀不着痕迹地皱了皱眉，没再说什么。两人陷入了沉默。

夜色很快降临，借着狱寺去洗手间的空，云雀掏出手机拨通了纲吉的电话，等那边刚一接起便开门见山地说道：“要把你出笼的草食动物送回去吗？”

他的语调中夹带了显而易见的讽刺意味，那边听完后隔了一阵才说：“不必了。”

纲吉的声音缓慢而低沉，可见狱寺的这一“出逃”行为令他心情很不好。云雀的这通电话确认了狱寺现已身在西西里的事实。

“那么，这是放任他‘自生自灭’的意思吗？”

“不，毕竟是我欠考虑，强迫他在先。他父亲来日本还有重要的事要跟我谈，大概短期内也不会回西西里，狱寺暂时就按照他自己的意愿行动好了。”

“只要他不变得碍手碍脚。我不希望任何人插手，也不想收拾多余的麻烦。”

“不会。我近期也没有安排其他工作给他，就让他在这段时间里冷静一下吧。”

云雀刚挂了电话就看到狱寺从洗手间里出来。晃眼的灯光衬出他脸上的倦意，不难猜出他大概这一路上都没能睡个安稳觉。云雀于是叫来服务员，提前结了账。

两人出了咖啡馆，一阵阴冷的夜风吹过，狱寺打了一个激灵，下意识缩起脖子。

“住哪里？”云雀回过头问他，“城堡？”

“绝对不会回那里去的！看附近有没有什么旅馆吧，”狱寺拉起行李箱的拉杆，刻意移开视线小声道，“红茶的钱我之后会还你的……”

云雀不答，似乎在思考。狱寺已经走出去一段距离了，云雀突然冲的背影说：“暂时住我家好了，不麻烦。”

狱寺的脚步一顿，似乎正犹豫着该怎么拒绝。云雀继续道：“没有提前预约的话，晚上很难订到旅馆。”

狱寺咬了咬牙，在陷入一阵激烈的心理斗争后终于还是妥协了。他重新走回到他身边，皱着眉头支吾了半天：“谢谢……不过我为什么突然要欠下你那么多人情啊，怎么想都——”

“当然不是让你白住的。家务、三餐你负责。对了，还要定期交房租。”

“什么？！”狱寺顿时怒目圆睁，“当我是保姆吗？真是的，还在想你这家伙怎么会突然这么好心……果然都是计划好的吧！”

“那又怎样？”云雀淡淡一笑，”或者你觉得在这大冬天睡大街也没关系？”

狱寺气得牙痒痒，但这似乎是当下对他的去处问题最优的解决方案。不甘心归不甘心，狱寺还是跟着云雀回到了他在西西里的宅邸。

坐了几站公车穿过市中心，道路渐渐变窄，两旁树木葱郁。一扇木格子门辟开一块空间，两人走进一处有很多假山和池塘的日式庭院，庭院中建着几座简洁雅静的和室，由长廊相连。

狱寺来来回回打量那几座和室，一时无法判断到底哪里才是云雀的家。

“哪个是……”

“都是。”

狱寺惊讶地看向他，但云雀一脸平淡，不像是在捉弄他的样子。狱寺立刻收敛了自己的反应，不想因为大惊小怪而被对方小看。被花草遮掩的小径上铺着鹅卵石，曲折蜿蜒不知通向何处。狱寺一时茫然地站在原地，不知该把行李往哪儿拉。

“走这边。”

云雀给他指了一条灌木丛旁较为宽敞且平坦的小路。狱寺沿着小路走下去，很快便看见一条连接和室的长廊。

“你就用这个房间吧。”

云雀看似随意一指，狱寺拉开纸门才发现里面的陈设竟一应俱全。他猜想这大概是客房。

“这儿一共有多少个房间？”

“记不清了，很多都空着，”云雀打着哈欠转身离去，“我的房间在走廊最里面。”

狱寺心不在焉地“噢”了一声。他抓抓头发，只顾着好奇地四处打量。他的房间正对着一个小池塘，借着院子里几盏零散分布的灯他看到池塘里浮着几片荷叶。因为过了季，叶面发黄，皱皱巴巴地漂在水面上。池塘旁栽着若干棵枫树，入秋之后枫叶渐红，与池塘中的荷叶一对比，四时轮转之感油然而生。狱寺一时看出了神，连旅途的疲惫也消解了大半，头脑渐渐清醒起来。他很想再往四处走走，不料刚一抬脚就踢倒了行李箱，他马上意识到得先把东西整理好。

柜子里有叠得整整齐齐的被子，靠墙放着的矮几上摆置着一个看似昂贵的宝蓝色花瓶，但花瓶里是空的。狱寺自己没带多少东西，除了必要的电子设备，就是几本平时爱看的小说。衣服也没带多少。

东西收拾得差不多了，狱寺感到了饥饿。他想找厨房，期间无意中经过客厅。客厅面积很大，但家具很少，布置得也很简洁。

“云雀？”

狱寺试探性地叫对方的名字。云雀应了一声，听起来似乎离他不远。经过两个拐角后，他发现云雀正在厨房里煮面。

“来到西西里后一直都是一个人住在这里吗？”

“嗯。”

“十代目考上东大了，很厉害吧。”

“知道。”

“你的任务进行得怎么样？”

云雀没有回答，只是把一碗盛好的面端出来放在他面前的桌子上，道：“浴室在走廊第一个拐角的地方，吃完洗好就去睡觉。”

“你不吃吗？”

“不饿。”

云雀说完便离开了厨房。狱寺看着眼前的乌冬面，又看了看云雀消失在走廊尽头的背影，很是摸不着头脑，又觉得有些自讨没趣。于是习惯性地小声念了一句“我开动了”，然后低头开始吃面——面很美味，云雀的手艺竟出奇得好，这令狱寺倍感意外。因为在他眼里，云雀是一个毫无生活情调的战斗狂热分子，对常人的日常一概不闻不问。

相隔一年见面，虽不至于因关系生疏而感到尴尬，但两人的交流还是不很合拍。云雀的话一向少得一个字都不愿多说。不过这种对话节奏在目前看来是正常的，因为两人在以前的共事中就不怎么谈到工作以外的话题。有时狱寺会提起一些日常琐事，但都以云雀的沉默或无视告终。狱寺深知他的秉性，所以也并不和他计较。事实上，云雀的少言寡语并不使他难堪——在稍稍了解云雀的为人之后——只是构成的氛围相对沉闷罢了。云雀对此似乎毫不在意，而狱寺在不甘之余又觉得无奈，认为两人归根结底不是一路人。

云雀洗完澡出来，经过厨房时发现用过的碗筷都已经洗好放进透明的碗柜。客厅里，狱寺斜靠在地上几个凌乱摆放着的坐垫上已经睡熟，手里还拿着遥控器，电视上正在播放有关宇宙奇异生物的探索节目。

云雀走过去从狱寺手中抽走遥控器关上了电视。在灯光下，狱寺的皮肤显得特别白。大概是由于混血的缘故，那白是不同于亚洲人的白。额前几缕浅灰色的刘海垂落下来，在他脸上投下一片阴影。狱寺在云雀来西西里之前过了十八岁生日，他的外貌似乎并没有多少改变。除了身高有所增长以外，狱寺在云雀眼中几乎跟他离开时一个样。

云雀想叫他回房间睡。他上前抓住他的手腕想拉他起来，但狱寺一点反应也没有。那条手臂软绵绵任由他提起，身子却未移动半分。云雀一愣，对狱寺此刻的疏于防备表示惊讶。他在他面前蹲下身，轻轻拍了拍他的面颊。狱寺皱起眉，无意识挥臂挡开了他的手，接着一个翻身钻进旁边的那堆抱枕和靠垫里，调整成最舒服的姿势后又沉沉睡去。

时钟滴答作响。云雀注视着狱寺，突然意识到自己竟会在等待与容忍之间徘徊。明明可以熟视无睹，明明甚至不用为此困扰……他最终还是放弃了用暴力弄醒狱寺的想法，而是从客房里拿了一套被子盖在他身上。一阵混乱的思绪过去后，云雀再看那张睡颜竟也感到困意肆起，便也早早地回房间休息去了。


	4. 生日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吃蛋糕的正确姿势x

洛伦佐·贝利尼已经知道了狱寺逃回西西里的事实。他有些失落，但并没有表现出来。虽然多年前就已经原谅了儿子少年时离家出走的行为，也多少表示了理解。但父子之间的隔阂从未消解。

那些在暗中对贝利尼家族这一意大利老牌黑手党组织蠢蠢欲动的人最近开始活跃。虽然贝利尼家族在近几年来已经击垮了不少竞争对手，但却总无法将隐藏在暗中的奸猾势力彻底肃清。洛伦佐这次便想联合彭格列家族将苟延的残党一举歼灭，以平复心头之患——不过，这位家族首领更想借此机会与儿子冰释前嫌。纲吉对此表示理解，也承认必定会助贝利尼家族一臂之力。

洛伦佐·贝利尼虽然已近中年，但依旧仪表堂堂，气质高贵而洒脱。他的姿态不似儒雅而庄严的英伦绅士，除开意大利人天性中的浪漫不羁，洛伦佐身上还有一种不失情调的内敛和沉稳。乍看之下，他那肖似青年的脸庞不像是狱寺的父亲，倒更像是兄长。

此刻，洛伦佐坐在沢田家客厅的沙发上，为了打发纲吉在厨房泡茶的时间，便跟Reborn闲聊起来。

“贝拉现在还怨恨着我呢……”他有些惆怅地开口道，”想是因为我始终忘不了那个可爱的人儿。”

洛伦佐认识Reborn时对方还只是个学生，鉴于洛伦佐是彭格列九代目的教子之一，家族之间往来密切，两人的关系自然不言而喻。

“这也难怪呢。”Reborn一边说一边擦着枪。

“隼人长得太像早乙了，真令人不安啊。我总想一心教导他，然而那孩子咎由自取，真叫我痛心，却又无法狠下心来将他舍弃。恍惚之间，隼人也成年了。”

“不止是容貌上相似吧。”Reborn说，“早乙小姐一直都很温驯，狱寺看似脾气急躁，但对阿纲一直很顺从呢。两人也都很坦诚。”

“也想看看隼人对我敞开心扉的样子呢……”洛伦佐突然想到了什么，说，”他跟着夏马尔那个纨绔子弟也不学好，结果养成这么别扭的性子。”

“不过那家伙虽风流成性，对狱寺还是很用心的。跟着谁养成什么样的性格，这可不好说。”

“就算如此，但夏马尔那小子竟然还妄想勾引碧洋琪——哎，就这么一个貌美如花的女儿，我绝对不要把她嫁出去！”

“您这简直就在无理取闹，适可而止吧。”

两人的对话终止了一阵，洛伦佐恳切地说道：

“说到底，我是无论如何也放不下隼人的。我心愧对于他，总想找个机会与他尽可能地和解，可他一而再再而三地躲避我……”

“狱寺一定会理解您的。”纲吉这时走了进来，将托盘放在桌上，”他本性善良，不是不明事理的人。误会总有被解开的一天，只是不能操之过急。”

洛伦佐喝了一口茶，忧心忡忡地说：“主要是盘踞在西西里的敌对家族还没被消灭，不知道他们听说隼人一个人在那儿后会不会对他不利。我最近必须得和碧洋琪一起处理日本的事务，暂时没办法回去……”

“这个您不用担心。”纲吉宽慰他道，“彭格列的云守目前也在西西里执行任务，狱寺在那边不会孤立无援的。”

Reborn毫不留情地插了一句：“您太溺爱他了。”

洛伦佐有些难为情，于是借机转移话题道：“那位云守，是云雀家族的公子吗？“

“您认识云雀学长？”纲吉对洛伦佐对云雀的尊称有些惊讶。

“贝利尼家族跟云雀家族之间有利益往来，虽不似与彭格列家族的世交，我对于云雀大当家也算是知根知底了，对他的儿子也略有耳闻。”

“云雀家族在日本的实际影响力很大，但因为比较隐蔽，外人不得而知。”Reborn补充解释道。

“原来如此，云雀前辈果然不容小视。”纲吉说着，心里对云雀越发尊敬了。云雀能够成为彭格列家族的一员，在他看来实属荣幸。

“不知道隼人这一走什么时候才打算回来……”

“应该不会太久。”纲吉微笑道，语气稍显强势，“他一定会回到我身边的。”

云雀早上起来的时候听到厨房里传来做饭的声音，看了眼表才七点多。他随意披上一件浴衣，边打着哈欠边朝厨房走去。

“早。”

“早，你起来了啊。”

狱寺一边回应他一边翻炒着锅里的鸡蛋。云雀走到一旁喝水，喵了一眼锅里的东西，说：“我不喜欢吃炒鸡蛋。”

“这种事干嘛不早说啊。”狱寺埋冤道，“今天就先将就一下吧，我明天做煎蛋。”

云雀一愣：“这就妥协了？”

“啰嗦。”

狱寺把炒蛋盛出来摆上桌，又从冰箱里拿出面包和牛奶。他一边切面包一边问云雀：“今天你有任务吗？”

“没有。要去学校。”

“这样啊。”

“你呢？就算要打扫卫生也不用一整天。”

“才不会！我想去打工……”

“已经找到兼职了？”

“之前有认识这里一个咖啡馆的老板。小时候去日本之前都在他店里打工。”

“在哪里？”

狱寺说了街道的名字，云雀想了想，似乎就在自己大学对面。他经常到那家店去，因为很喜欢店里招牌的现磨咖啡。

狱寺明显一副心事重重的样子，回答也多少有点心不在焉。他在想沢田纲吉的事。他很想回去，因为想继续呆在纲吉身边为他效劳，那样的生活很充实。但他又不想回去，原因好像不仅仅是因为不想见到的父亲在日本……

果然还是太在意纲吉以后对他的看法吧。毕竟他一直对纲吉忠心耿耿、百依百顺，所以一点逆反行为都显得如此醒目，好像被刻意地无形放大了，但却是没来由的。狱寺很多时候都会想，彭格列的守护者都认可纲吉的人品和实力，都愿意听从于他，一起为建设家族而努力，这是毋庸置疑的忠诚。但他觉得他怀揣的这份忠诚却变得越来越沉重了，甚至有些时候令他感到疲惫。他追随纲吉的决心始终坚定不移，但似乎有些内心深处的东西正在不受控制地脱离原先的形态，令他愈发茫然无措，不知该去向何处……狱寺很是苦恼，心事一时不能解开。

云雀正在扣衬衫的纽扣。狱寺一边吃一边打量他，发现他还是那么喜欢穿正装。虽然西装或制服的确很适合他，但狱寺猜想云雀应该是那种能够随意驾驭不同风格的人。

“稍微打扫一下就好了。”云雀临走时对他说，“我出门了。”

“路上小心。”

云雀离开后，狱寺没有觉得房子里一下子变得很安静，因为他在的时候这里就一直安静。但这让狱寺越发感到不安。并不是因为房间面积变大了——它确实比他租的公寓大得多——是他内心的空洞，在这岑寂的、有些遗世独立的氛围下被无端地放大，甚至令他难以忍受。

裤袋里的手机微微震动着，狱寺把手伸进去按断了电话，在云雀离开后没多久后也出了门。

托马斯家的咖啡馆开了有十年了，在西西里这块不大的地方已经小有名气。托马斯年轻时是一个五星级酒店的面包师，退休后在自家楼下开了这家咖啡馆。他的儿子曾受狱寺的父亲照顾，之后在欧洲做访问学者期间结识了一位才华横溢的女艺术家，两人迅速坠入爱河并且结婚——婚是在西西里结的，婚后一年他们有了一个可爱的女儿。但因工作需要，两人不得已又赴欧洲，将女儿交由经营咖啡馆的托马斯来照顾。托马斯满心欢喜，特别钟爱这个外孙女。

狱寺年少时离家出走曾到过这家咖啡馆。托马斯在与他闲谈时惊觉此人正是贝利尼家族近来失踪的小少爷。他起初极力劝他回去，但看狱寺态度坚决他也就不再劝说，并决定将其收留。狱寺主动提出为他工作，托马斯很感动。狱寺从小就显出聪颖的天资，很快便学得了托马斯的手艺，将他的咖啡馆经营得有模有样。就这样过了几年，某一天，一个不可思议的婴儿忽然走进咖啡馆带走了狱寺，他这一走就是五年。转眼间，托马斯的孙女也长大了，正学着继承爷爷的咖啡馆，他不甚欣慰，但有时还是会惦记狱寺，不知道他在异国他乡是否过得还好。

上午十点，这个时间咖啡馆里还没有多少客人。狱寺站在咖啡馆门前，略略打量了一下外观，发现跟自己离开时并无特别大的变化，但敏锐的观察力还是让他发现了门上变成兔子剪影状的招牌。推开门时，挂在门上的风铃清脆地响了几声。狱寺环视了室内一圈，布置还是跟以前一样干净朴素。典型的欧洲古典风格家具，墙上错落有致地挂着几幅文艺复兴时期的风景油画，对称的雕花壁灯隐隐透着亮光——但狱寺总觉得，咖啡店的整个氛围好像变得更可爱了……

“欢迎光临！”

正在走神之际，从吧台那边忽然传来一个甜美的声音。狱寺一抬眼，只见一个金发碧眼的小女孩已经站在了他面前，正扬脸认真地看着他。

“娜……娜塔莉？”

狱寺费了好大的劲才认出她就是托马斯的外孙女。娜塔莉显出很不高兴的样子，撅着嘴道：

“狱寺真迟钝，我从你刚进来的时候就认出你了。”

“是吗？”狱寺表示惊讶，“我离开的时候你才刚学会走路吧。”

“你在小看我吗？”娜塔莉一甩头发转身就走，狱寺连忙追上去，笑道：“你别误会，你还记得我我很高兴，真的……”

见她在穿围裙，狱寺于是上前细心地帮她系裙带，还打了个精致的蝴蝶结。虽然他平时声称自己并不喜欢小孩子，但狱寺却意外地会照顾他们——蓝波是个特例。况且他遇到娜塔莉时，她还是个牙牙学语的婴儿，自然很快跟他亲近起来。

“已经上小学了吧？”

“今年暑假就毕业了。”

“喜欢学校吗？”

“喜欢学校的音乐课。”娜塔莉一边做着咖啡拉花一边说，“喜欢弹琴……”

狱寺一怔，定定地注视着她，但见她无心无思地在奶沫上画着图形，神情又不像是在开玩笑。

“倒是狱寺……”她忽然抬起头，问道，”为什么突然回来了？也不提前来个信。”

“啊，这个……”狱寺连忙搪塞道，“就想回来看看——这段时间我还能在这里帮忙吗？”

“爷爷会很高兴的。”娜塔莉听说他要留下立刻兴奋起来，道，”爷爷去买食材了，要中午才回来——我去给你找条围裙！”

“等等，围裙就……”

狱寺刚想阻止，然而娜塔莉已经蹦蹦跳跳地上楼去了，他只好靠在吧台旁等。那孩子刚才说喜欢弹琴吧……他默默想着，脑海中情不自禁浮现出母亲的身影。

不多时托马斯买菜回来，对于狱寺的突然造访更是喜出望外，一口气慰问了他许多话。托马斯是知道贝利尼家族的背景的，但他并不忌讳他黑手党的身份，而是对此表示十分尊敬。狱寺说他已经成为了彭格列家族的一员，托马斯对该家族也有所耳闻，热情洋溢地说了许多祝贺他的话。

“请让我在这里帮忙。”狱寺说，“可能时间不长，但我希望能为你做点什么。”

“当然可以。”托马斯微笑道，“你可以随时把这里作为第二个家，我想娜塔莉也会很高兴的。”

娜塔莉脸红了，躲在爷爷身后一时害羞地不肯出来。

“你现在有地方住吗？”

“有，是家族里的朋友，我就住在他家。”

“那就好。这里之后就暂时交给你和娜塔莉了。你要离开时请务必通知我。”

狱寺向他深深地鞠了一躬，道：“不胜感谢。”

下午，咖啡馆里的客人渐渐多了起来。狱寺在擦桌子的时候思绪又不受控制地飘远了。十代目现在在做什么呢……他想，大概在上课吧？最近没有任务。但万一有了任务，但他此刻并不在纲吉身边，纲吉大概会很失望吧。狱寺苦恼地停下了手上的活，望向窗外神情惆怅。连一位客人突然推门进来他也没注意到，仍处于发呆的状态。娜塔莉端着餐盘从他身边经过，轻声提醒了他一句“客人来了”才唤回了他的注意力。狱寺转过头，发现那位客人的背影十分眼熟。

“请问您要点些什么？”

狱寺将菜单递过去，那人脱下外套后抬起头一下子跟他对上了眼。

“云雀？！”

“为什么这么惊讶？”

云雀平静地接过菜单后开始翻看，显得有些漫不经心。

“这么巧……你故意的吧？”狱寺想起早上自己才把打工的地点告诉他，云雀下午就来了。

“现磨咖啡，不加糖；布朗尼。”云雀说完便用眼神示意他看向窗外，说，“学校就在街对面。”

“这样啊。”狱寺恍然大悟，“那还真方便。你平常都会来这里？”

“不忙的时候。”

狱寺怕聊得太久耽误工作，没再说什么就拿着菜单回吧台去了。他希望刚才他发呆的样子没有被云雀看见，他肯定觉得那样的他很没用——大概除了Reborn，人人在云雀眼中都是举足轻重的吧。狱寺靠在吧台边撑着头，看着正在缓慢研磨的咖啡机如是想。他的视线偶尔会越过吧台落在云雀身上，只见他正在看书，神情是一如既往的漠然。

咖啡豆还没磨完，狱寺等得有些不耐烦了，索性趴在吧台上，视线漫无目的扫视一圈后又停在了云雀身上。这次他的视线逗留得比较久，久到他自己都忘了视线还在他身上。云雀那超乎常人的警惕性几乎在狱寺的视线投来的那一刹那就觉察到了，但他没有回头，以为那只是偶然。然而渐渐地，他意识到那道视线一直没移开。云雀终于回过头去，眼神中带着一目了然的质疑。那极具威慑力的目光成功刺激了狱寺已经麻木的视觉。看到云雀正不动声色地回视他，狱寺一惊，连忙心虚地低下头，手忙脚乱捣鼓起咖啡机。他感觉到云雀那凌厉的视线又停留了一会儿，然后就移开了，那种莫名的压迫感也随之消失。狱寺偷偷瞄了他一眼，只见云雀已经重新看起了书，面无表情跟刚才无异。

“现磨咖啡。”

狱寺从托盘上端下咖啡放到云雀面前。后者放下书，端起咖啡浅尝一口，略微皱了下眉，但没说什么。狱寺心知肚明，这次的咖啡豆没磨好。他刚想离开，云雀突然问道：

“你什么时候下班？“

“还有一个小时，到六点钟托马斯会来接班了。”

云雀点了点头，然后从包里拿出一台笔记本电脑。这时又有一批客人陆陆续续进来，狱寺无暇再顾忌云雀，便去专心应付客人了。

交接班完，娜塔莉回她房间做作业去了，狱寺告别了她，一边脱围裙一边下楼。他转了转脖子，活动了下有些酸痛的肩膀。夜幕降临，咖啡馆变成了一家温馨舒适的小酒吧，接下来就由托马斯接管照料夜间的客人了。狱寺拿着外套回到一楼，意外地发现云雀还坐在那个靠窗的位置。

云雀正在打字，见狱寺走近了便问：“结束了？”

“嗯。我还以为你已经走了。”

云雀开始收拾东西，他穿上外套，对狱寺说了一句：“现在走吧。”

狱寺一愣：“原来你是在等我吗？”

云雀没有回答，径直打开门走了出去。狱寺连忙跟上他的脚步。他有点受宠若惊：云雀为人向来都是独来独往的，会耐心等人这种事还不曾听说。

“其实用手机导航的话我还是能找到回去的路的……”

狱寺没头没脑地说了一句，他大概唯一能想到的就是云雀怕他迷路。然而云雀还是一言不发。他走得很快，渐渐地狱寺也顾不上思考了，因为跟上云雀的步伐有点难，他得专心走路。云雀的沉默让他感到有些无趣。以前跟纲吉和山本在一起的时候，山本喜欢谈天说地，纲吉总会微笑附和，他反倒是比较沉默的那一个。

云雀走进一家蛋糕店，问他喜欢吃什么口味。狱寺更加摸不着头脑，随口说了个巧克力。云雀于是买了一个圆形的有草莓点缀的巧克力蛋糕。

一回到家狱寺就把云雀买蛋糕的事给忘了，因为他得开始准备晚饭。半个小时后，两人相对坐在餐桌旁，云雀把蛋糕从冰箱里拿出来摆在饭菜中间。狱寺一头雾水。云雀看了他一眼，见他仍是疑惑地盯着蛋糕看，终于无可奈何地叹了口气。

“今天是你的生日吧。”他说。

“呃？”狱寺吃惊地抬起头，“我……我的生日？”

云雀点了点头。狱寺努力回想，终于想起了早已被自己遗忘到九霄云外去的自己的生日。

今天是九月二十六号啊……

见狱寺又发起了呆——他最近常常发呆，云雀忽然有些不快。正在此时，狱寺的手机响了起来。他一开始没在意，后来消息一条接着一条发过来，他终于不得已打开手机，意料之外看到全是彭格列家族的同伴们给他发来的生日祝福。

狱寺不喜欢过生日，他总觉得像这种被刻意记起的节日是一种累赘。但自从遇到纲吉，每年在生日那天都会收到祝福——是的，就在遇到沢田纲吉之后……

等狱寺回过神，发现云雀已经在默默吃饭了。他到现在还是很惊讶，因为觉得这完全不像云雀会做的事，但这让他感到一种莫名的安心。

“谢谢你。”

云雀闻言抬起头看他，狱寺下意识对他露出一个浅浅的笑容。云雀的视线意外地又在他身上停留了一会儿。

“像‘生日派对’这种事，你好像都不怎么参加。”狱寺回忆之前家族成员过生日举办宴会时似乎都没有云雀的影子。

“群聚……看了心烦。”

狱寺直接笑出了声：“怎么不说咬杀了？果然心里还是承认他们的吧……”

云雀不耐烦地打断道：“吃饭。”

蛋糕放在两人中间，狱寺在吃饭途中时不时瞄上几眼，并不因为馋，而是对为他买蛋糕的人愈发感到好奇。

云雀总是那么神秘。无论是性情还是力量都令人琢磨不透。但相隔一年狱寺再见他，已经能够从某些细小的行为中觉察到某种改变。他之前并非没有过与云雀独处的经验——战斗、训练、会议——在例行公事上，他们的交集确实很多，但都与这次在西西里的会面不同。

“好甜……”

云雀皱了皱眉，只吃了一小块便停了下来。狱寺吃了两块，见他已经放下了刀叉便抱怨道：“太浪费了，你再吃点。”

云雀无动于衷，已经开始收拾碗筷：“你是寿星，自己解决。”

“这……”

“你又不是女孩子，难道也会担心发胖吗？”

“云雀！”

云雀站在水槽前洗着碗，装作没听见狱寺愤怒的声音，嘴角勾起一抹连他自己都没察觉到的弧度。狱寺端着一碟蛋糕踮着脚走进厨房，然而他的意图早已被对方识破。

“接招吧云雀！”

狱寺大吼一声，扬手就把那碟蛋糕往云雀脸上扣去。云雀只微微一侧头便轻而易举地避开了，淡定自若的神色跟狱寺张牙舞爪的动作形成了鲜明对比。蛋糕由于惯性一下子飞了出去，全部砸在对面的冰箱上。狱寺没趣地砸砸嘴，正要转身往外走，只听云雀风轻云淡地说了一句：

“去舔干净。”

“什么？！”狱寺当即跳起来，“我刚才只想跟你开个玩笑。”

云雀一边把碗放进碗柜一边说：“我现在也在跟你开玩笑。”

狱寺觉得自己从刚才开始——不对，从在西西里遇到云雀开始——就被云雀耍得团团转。软绵绵的蛋糕缓缓从冰箱门上滑落，啪唧一声落在地上。云雀洗好碗，取出一套茶具慢悠悠走出厨房，像是什么都没发生过似的，留下一脸懵圈的狱寺。

“把剩下的都收拾干净。不用非要舔，除非你蛋糕还没吃够。”

狱寺对着他的背影恶狠狠地说道：“真是谢谢你的蛋糕了。”

“不客气。生日快乐。”

云雀的身影消失在餐厅外，声音还回荡在走廊里，随着脚步声逐渐远去。

一切收拾妥当时已经九点多了，狱寺关上餐厅的灯打算回自己的房间。曲折迂回的内廊里亮着几盏幽暗的壁灯，平添了几分温馨。他从房间里拿了一个靠垫，拉开通向庭院的纸门坐在外廊上，掏出手机开始目不转睛地盯着屏幕看。收件箱里有好多有关祝福的讯息，但都是已读的。狱寺在等：他心里还在期待——其实是最渴望的——沢田纲吉的讯息。

十代目大概还在忙……想到这里，罪恶感再一次油然而生：他大概已经留下了一堆未完成的家族内务。十代目本来需要处理公务已经很忙了，他现在竟一点忙也不上——啊，果然还是觉得自己好没用……

狱寺躺下身子头枕着靠垫，手指漫无目的地在屏幕上滑动。收件箱里还有很多以前跟纲吉的通讯记录，他一条没删，都一直珍藏着。

夜风徐徐吹过，狱寺不禁打了个寒颤。深秋的夜晚，冷意似乎要渗入骨髓。渐渐地，他感到一阵倦意，但手臂还直直地举着手机悬在头顶上方。昏昏欲睡之际，手机忽然急促地响了两声，狱寺猛地惊起，一骨碌坐了起来：是一条新消息。他的心跳开始不由自主地加快——是纲吉发来的讯息。狱寺连忙点开，里面是一条再平常不过的祝福：

「生日快乐，狱寺。」

狱寺此刻内心别提有多激动了，一时间甚至忘记了他们还处在冷战期。但到了要回复消息的时候他又慢慢冷静下来，心里却开始犯难：该怎么回复呢？“非常感谢您”似乎太正式了；“谢啦”又显得太随意；不回复……不回复肯定不行，这样就太不尊重十代目了。

狱寺左思右想，打了一行字又删掉，就这样来来回回若干次，终于把他的耐心给磨没了。他连屏幕都没锁就把手机随意一丢，手机在木质地板上一下子就滑到了外廊边缘。狱寺心烦意乱，一时竟没察觉到云雀朝他走来时的脚步声。

“怎么不回复？”云雀捡起手机，瞄了一眼发件人。

“喂，别随便偷看别人手机啊！”

狱寺翻了个身立刻急急忙忙夺过来，虽然知道已经被云雀看到了，但还是慌张地锁了屏。云雀把托盘放在地上，递给他一杯刚沏好的茶，说：“解腻的。”

狱寺正因为刚才蛋糕吃太多而觉得消化不良，于是欣然接受。

“好苦……”

“龙井都有些苦。”

那茶苦中漫着清香，令狱寺的思绪稍稍明朗起来。他端坐沉思半晌，终于重新打开手机，只简单地给纲吉回复了“谢谢”二字。

“这个给你。”

云雀接着在他身边席地而坐，从和服的袖口里取出一本包装精美的小书递给他。狱寺闻言接过，一看书名立刻高兴起来。

“哇，是《UMA异闻录》系列的续集！我正想问你去年在哪儿买的……”

去年狱寺过生日的时候，云雀已经在西西里开始执行任务。他送给了狱寺一套在市面上已经绝版的侦探小说。狱寺对那个系列一直情有独钟，那次收到时又惊又喜，打电话过去对云雀连连道谢。那套书还有续集，他本来还想问他在哪里买的，但因为家族事务一再耽搁，转眼间已经过了一年。

“那几本都已经读完了？”云雀问道。

“当然，都读到第三遍了。”

狱寺爱不释手地抚摸着那本续集，脑海里回想着已经读过的情节，神态意犹未尽。

“谢谢你，云雀！我一定会尽早读完的。”

见狱寺如此兴致高昂，云雀忍俊不禁道：“反正都已经是你的了，想什么时候看都可以啊。”

“说的也是……我就是太高兴了。”

狱寺现在似乎开心地就差抱着书在地上打滚了。云雀微微一笑，站起身打算回自己房间去。

“茶凉之前记得喝完，茶碗明早再洗也没关系。”

“OK——！”

云雀走后，狱寺关了手机便开始专心看书。心事虽未减少，但当下早已不像刚离开日本时那么沉重和压抑了。虽然今年的生日没能跟家族的同伴们一起过，但……狱寺抬起头，看着高挂夜空的一轮清朗的弦月，心情不禁愈发明快起来。


	5. 钢琴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狱寺弹琴给雀哥听

纲吉今天刚带着几个家族成员结束了一场与某个敌对团伙的火拼。他知道今天是狱寺的生日，但他从一早开始就忙个不停。上午跟成员定下作战计划，下午跟强尼二会面改进武器，傍晚的时候山本开车出发，大家一起赶到敌人可能出现的区域。埋伏期间，他跟山本、了平和库洛姆约定好等战斗结束后大家一起给狱寺发生日祝福。没想到他的同伴们更心急，在敌人迟迟未出现时竟然都先给狱寺发了讯息。纲吉因为一直在密切关注敌人的动向，所以并未察觉同伴们的动作。作战进行得十分顺利，等一行人结束战斗回到车内休息时，纲吉才得知自己被大家“背叛”了。

“你们故意的吧？”

送信成功后，纲吉的视线来回扫视同伴们一周，沉着脸“审问“道：“你们又不是不知道我跟狱寺闹翻了。”

“哪里哪里……”山本刚想陪笑辩解，不料耿直的了平立刻接口道：“我们就是为了给你们创造和解的机会。”

坐在后座上的库洛姆忍不住偷偷笑起来。纲吉叹了一口气，说：“连库洛姆也是你们这边的，看来你们一致认为这次的事是我的错？”

“其实没有谁对谁错。”山本好言相劝，“狱寺心直口快，他的气话你别放在心上。但他对他自己家里的事的确很敏感，所以处理起来还需要进一步考虑。”

“是这个道理。”纲吉思索道，“我这次的确有些强迫他了，但我不想再看到他为家事而苦恼。在这方面狱寺总在对我逃避，所以我一直没什么机会跟他提起，事实上也没有实际的解决方案。”

“章鱼头肯定已经原谅你了。”了平大大咧咧地笑道，“他平时不是最要嚷着在你身边嘛，他现在肯定已经后悔了。”

“但这次对狱寺君来说的确是很严肃的事。Boss说过现在有敌人在西西里追杀他吧？”库洛姆轻轻说道，“总之，希望狱寺君和云雀君一切安好。”

“不用担心，要相信他们。”

纲吉嘴上安慰着库洛姆，但心里却愈发焦躁起来。狱寺才走了三天，他已经开始坐立不安了。不说没处理的文件已经堆满了他的办公桌，只是那间岚守办公室里少了那个熟悉的身影这个事实就已经让纲吉无法忍受——为什么呢？是他变得太习惯那个追随他、顺从他的左右手的存在了吗？纲吉扪心自问，却一时找不到任何答案。

回到总部后，纲吉收到了狱寺的回信。仅单调的“谢谢”二字让他更感到狱寺对他的刻意疏远。纲吉心下无比烦躁，他随手把领带扯下来丢到沙发上，松开衬衫最上面两颗扣子，后仰重重陷进真皮转椅，从办公桌上拿起一份文件扫视一二行又胡乱丢开，上面的字一个都看不进去。

狱寺……

狱寺隼人。

纲吉起身走到落地窗边，缓缓在心中默念那个名字。

明明是第一个成为我的同伴的人——

四周寂静无声，然而纲吉却觉得有什么在心中剧烈翻滚……

“喂，杀气都快溢出来了噢。”

Reborn忽然不知从何处冒了出来。纲吉蓦地从紧绷中回过神来，一时不知道该说些什么。

“稍微控制一下。”Reborn走到他身边，意味深长地看了他一眼，“果然各方面都在成长呢……”

“什么意思？“

“自己试着去想明白吧，你是个男人。”

纲吉默默转过头去不再说话。Reborn一如既往采取旁观的态度，他从不会给他直接的答案。但既然Reborn给出了这样的暗示，纲吉起码知道自己的确有些东西没搞明白：似乎也不是错误的，只是需要时间。

狱寺一觉睡到自然醒。此刻，他迷迷糊糊从被子里伸出手四下摸索着找闹钟。当他终于把闹钟拿近眼前，仔细研究了会儿上面指针的位置，略略迟疑了一两秒后，一个鲤鱼打挺猛地翻身坐起。

“糟糕！”

他匆忙套上裤子穿上衬衫，披了件外套就往厨房跑去，路上胡乱扣了几颗衣扣。当狱寺蓬头垢面站在餐厅门口时，发现云雀已经在不疾不徐地吃早餐了。

“抱歉，我睡过头了……”

见咖啡豆还在咖啡机里，狱寺抓了抓头发连忙跑过去按下开关开始磨咖啡豆。

“以前在并中怎么不见你为迟到道过歉？”云雀风轻云淡地打趣他道，“现在倒变得这么自觉，果然还是担心被赶出去吧？”

“……闭嘴！”

狱寺端着两杯咖啡走到餐桌旁坐下，将其中一杯递给云雀。云雀喝了一口，目光上上下下打量他一番，只见他衣冠不整、头发凌乱地支棱着，眼眶下的黑眼圈清晰可见。

“跟你说了没必要熬夜看完。”

狱寺小声嘟囔道：“也还是没看完……”

云雀觉得他皱着眉头的样子很有趣。不是不良少年身上那种令人敬而远之的不耐烦，更像是没听大人言而吃了亏的单纯孩童，在云雀眼中甚是可爱。

狱寺喝完一杯咖啡打算去卫生间洗漱。他看到云雀在系领带，便问：“周末也要上课？”

“不，有个任务要处理。”

“晚饭回来吃吗？”

“嗯，不过大概会晚点。你可以先吃。”

狱寺闻言摸了摸鼻尖，歪头思考了几秒，说：“我还是等你回来一起吃吧。”

“随你。”

云雀走到玄关处换鞋，狱寺跟过去站在他面前没动，大概是要送他出门。

“扣子。”云雀直起身用眼神示意他。狱寺低头一看，果然没有一颗是扣对的。他立刻涨红了脸，别过头去羞怒道：

“啰嗦！……知道了。”

云雀勾起嘴角愉悦笑道：“我出门了。”

“路上小心。”

午后，咖啡馆里没有多少顾客。狱寺靠在吧台边看着窗外西西里的街景。他对这个城市并不怎么熟悉，因为小时候的大部分时光都在城堡里度过，离家出走后也只在固定的几个区域活动。一种熟悉的陌生感突然油然而生——其实这种陌生感一直伴随着他，即便去了日本，与纲吉相遇后也没有消失。他固执地认为他并不属于他父亲的城堡，那里是碧洋琪的家，而他是一个不被允许的边缘者。彭格列家族给予他的归属感也让他时常举棋不定。因为纲吉的身影看起来总是那么遥远：相处时非常亲近，实则是遥远的，存在着看不见的隔阂。而且他们之间的距离随着时间的流逝只会有增无减。

狱寺觉得自己的执念和迷茫都太深了。独立仿佛是他与生俱来的行动准则，他的内心始终渴望一个依靠，可他却已经在纲吉身上下了一个最大的赌注。纲吉的确不会抛弃他，其他的家族成员也不可能背离他，但也就此点到为止了。表面上理所应当：首领与部下，挚友与同伴。狱寺一开始就把这些身份界定得太过清晰，现在却反而成为他迷茫的源头。

依稀记得当初对于他诚恳的归顺，纲吉还很为难地建议“保持同学关系不行吗？”，当他那时毫不犹豫地回绝“那怎么行”时，似乎就注定了某些看不见的东西：身份和情感从此被框架。但狱寺没有说谎，那的确就是他的初衷。但随着进一步与纲吉的接触，他察觉到了他给自己施加的这些束缚，显然有些感情已经无法再被抑制：想要看见他的笑容、想要追随他、想要在他身边、想要为他奉献一切……终于，狱寺惊恐地发现，他在纲吉身边已经很难保持自我，但纲吉却又无法成为他最终的皈依。他心里的不安依旧无法被抚平，反而在无形之间被逐步放大。在一个集体——尤其是一个强大、凝聚的集体中，这种难以言喻的寂寞使他愈发显得形单影只。

狱寺细细体会，这种寂寞果真比一个人单打独斗时来得更加真实和鲜明，令他无处躲藏，只能硬生生忍受——云雀……狱寺蓦地想起那个孤高的身影，云雀难道不会感到寂寞吗？

但寂寞是因为还有留恋吧……他的确从未放下过纲吉，但这种情感过于模棱两可，他不知道到底是友情还是……但无论是什么，为了今后不再让自己如此痛苦，都不应该继续任其发展下去了，狱寺自省道。他终究一直都在庸人自扰；有些事必然会成为迷，就像纲吉已经注定是他内心的一块灰色地带。他们之间的羁绊摇摇欲坠，不可能分崩离析，更不会销声匿迹，只是会悄无声息地显现出一道又一道裂痕。这次争吵也许只是一个开始。

下午在家打扫卫生的时候，狱寺偶然发现由回廊连接的南边的和室里摆着一架陈旧的棕褐色钢琴。那里他还不曾去过，似乎家主也不常光临。钢琴上落满了灰尘，但狱寺一眼就判断出这家琴价格不菲。

反正云雀不在家……狱寺这样想着，手已经打开了琴盖。虽然外观上疏于清理，但里面的琴键依旧一尘不染、黑白分明。狱寺试着按响几个键，意外地发现每个音都是调好的，丝毫没有走调。他紧接着坐上琴凳，抬起双手跃跃欲试，却又悬在琴键上方迟迟不肯落下——在云雀回来之前把琴合上就可以了吧……

柔和的旋律随之在和室内响起，逐渐充满长长的回廊和偌大的庭院。狱寺闭上眼，琴声令他不受控制地陷入了对往事的追忆：有着柔顺的银灰色长发的年轻的姐姐，以及她亲切的微笑和悦耳的教导——

妈妈……

狱寺微微皱眉，苦涩的过去在心间蔓延开来。多少事物在他生命中远去，多少曾经已然化为灰烬，可又有些不断悄然而至。

十代目……

想要见他，想要现在就回到他身边，但那也只是他的一厢情愿。回去了之后他们之间也不会有任何改变，直到下次以及以后的每次争吵和分离——已经被驯养了，这是狱寺的选择。他无法再凭意志离开，只能一味迁就和归顺。他想好好向纲吉传达不同于归顺的那一部分，但在那之前必须弄清楚那种心情到底是什么。如果只能像之前那样不断逃避，那还不如就此离开……

日落尽了，云雀开门进来时没有听到狱寺习惯性的问候。正当他想狱寺是不是出去买菜了时，琴声隐约从南边的和室传来。云雀循声过去，只见狱寺已经完全沉浸在音乐和自己的世界里，完全没有注意到他的存在。那琴声婉转动听，旋律酷似一首古老的小调，柔软、细腻、扣人心弦……但却悲伤而惆怅，像在倾诉，又像在宣泄。云雀一时怔在原地，像是受到了不小的冲击。他在和室外站立良久，直到一曲结束才开口道：

“很好听。”

狱寺像是如梦初醒，惊起后扭头向外看去。云雀缓缓从门边走出来，两人的视线不期而遇。

“抱歉，我会把它恢复原样的。”

从云雀脸上看不出任何情绪，他只是平静地注视着他。狱寺匆忙将琴盖合上，心虚地站起身。他低着头从云雀身前经过，拿起门外的拖把加快脚步朝储藏室走去。

“我说真的，你弹得很好听。”

云雀的声音又在背后响起，狱寺的脚步停顿了下，仿佛在犹豫要不要回过头去。但他终究没有，只是一言不发地转过回廊的拐角。而云雀仍旧伫立在原地，脑海里不断浮现出狱寺刚才投入演奏时的表情：温柔、痛苦、隐忍、迷茫……很复杂，却怎么也无法让人移开视线——那并非云雀第一次发现狱寺在独处时不为人知的一面。

狱寺的心事，他大概能猜出七八分。除了家事，大多都离不开沢田纲吉。他起初只认为狱寺对纲吉的态度过于夸张，诟病他他性格不甚稳重、做事欠考虑。但渐渐地他发现，狱寺似乎是认真的，并非由个性使然，而是他自身的选择：他选择忠诚于纲吉，义无反顾。云雀偶尔见过几次狱寺为纲吉拼命的情况，他对此不屑一顾，因为他觉得狱寺还是太弱了。但狱寺的身影有时着了魔似地在他眼前反复出现，却尽是为纲吉毫无理智的付出和奉献。这让云雀感到乏味，甚至越来越觉得心烦。直到这次两人得以在日常生活中接触频繁，云雀才意识到狱寺对纲吉异于常人的热情似乎不是没来由的……

但这毕竟不是云雀擅长的方面，他自然懒得揣度，只是天生敏锐的直觉告诉他这两人之间的感情不简单。这类琐事——在云雀看来与强者较量之外的事——都是无聊可厌的，况且他也无法理解。然而，狱寺在不经意间流露出的悲伤的神情却令他无法不去在意，同时却又觉得无从插手。

云雀走到庭院中央，靠在一棵樱花树下冥想。从这里正好可以看见正在厨房里忙碌的狱寺。忽然一串铃声打搅了他的思考，他拿出手机一看，来电显示是沢田纲吉。云雀立刻意识到对方是来询问任务情况的。

“是我。”

“云雀，任务还顺利吗？”

“嗯。虽然都只是小角色，但也问出了一些值得参考的情报。”

“他们说了什么？”

“追杀狱寺的是他们效忠的一个小家族——莫兰迪，应该是这个名字。那个首领获知了狱寺在西西里的消息，似乎打算近期展开行动。”

“暗杀吗？”

“不清楚。他们说莫兰迪家族下周会出席在阿尼亚酒店举办的黑手党晚宴。我后来去详细了解了一下，贝利尼家族的核心成员也会参加。所以这应该不是巧合。”

“他们认为狱寺也许会在其中，所以想要借机下手。”

“可以这么推测。”

“你把这些情况告诉狱寺了吗？”

狱寺此刻正在切菜。似乎觉得刘海有些碍事，他抬起一只手将垂落在脸旁的头发稍稍别到耳后。云雀的目光不由自主被他的动作吸引，一时竟忘了回应电话那头的纲吉。一缕银灰色的头发随着他的动作又从耳后滑了下来，狱寺显得有些不耐烦，他索性把略长的头发拢到脑后用橡皮筋扎了起来。从云雀的角度可以清晰窥见狱寺的侧脸。他扎起头发的动作是那么随意不拘，夕阳的余晖斑驳落在那双碧绿色的眼睛里，如湖水般温润、清澈。

“云雀……？”

云雀终于回过神：“抱歉，你刚才说什么？”

“你难得走神啊。”纲吉轻声笑道，“是有些累了吗？”

“不。”

“我刚才说，你把情况告诉狱寺了吗？”

“还没有。”

“下周的晚宴，请你务必带他一起去参加。”

“只要把敌人消灭干净就可以了吧？而且那种小家族本来就实力平平……”

“一直把狱寺蒙在鼓里也不适合，他需要知道真相。我相信他就算知道了应该也不会乱来。”

“恰恰相反，他肯定会乱来。不过既然你这么说了，我会找个合适的时间告诉他的。”

“狱寺他……还好吗？”

云雀犹豫了两秒，说：“我不知道。”

纲吉随后没再说话。两人沉默了一会儿，云雀匆匆道了一句“先挂了”。

结束了与纲吉的通话，云雀走进厨房。狱寺今晚做了咖喱，味道闻起来很不错。吃饭的时候，云雀回忆起下午储藏室里的光景，刚想开口：“那台琴……”

“抱歉，我不会再弹了。”狱寺迅速说道，表情有些难堪。

“你不必道歉。”云雀说，“我的意思是，你现在住在这里，家里的任何东西你都可以自由使用。”

“真的？”狱寺抬起头，仿佛得到了某种许可，目光透出少有的期待。

“你无需顾忌我。况且，那台琴闲着也是闲着。”

“我觉得你会嫌吵……”

“不会。”云雀舀起一勺咖喱放进口中细细咀嚼，“我说了，我觉得你弹得很好听。”

狱寺怔怔看了他一会儿，云雀的赞美令他心里莫名激动。他不想表现出来，倒是脸先有些红了。云雀时刻留意着他的这些细小的神态变化，这让狱寺在他眼中变得越来越有趣了。


	6. 演戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狱寺女仆装（。）

这天下午，狱寺闲来无事就坐在吧台边读云雀送给他的作为生日礼物的小说书。这时，娜塔莉忽然从楼上跑下来，把一本服装杂志摊在他面前，指着上面的一款女仆装问他：“这样的衣服是不是在日本很流行？”

狱寺脑海里首先回想起山本带他去过的一家女仆咖啡厅，第一次体验时其实让他很摸不着头脑，于是只漫不经心地嘟囔了一句：“现在也不算很流行吧……”

“那她们算是家族中的侍仆吗？”娜塔莉联想到欧洲历史上的贵族世家。

“应该算不上。听说女仆的概念在日本很宽泛，不一定局限于在某个家族里服务。”

“这样啊……”娜塔莉看上去似懂非懂的样子，但还是对那些模特看得津津有味，“总觉得好可爱啊，这些女仆装的款式。”

说到这里她忽然想到了什么，转身上了楼，没过一会儿又跑了下来，手里拿着一件黑底镶有蕾丝花边和泡泡袖、上面系着白色围裙的女仆装。

“这是爸爸去年访问日本的时候给我买的，但是尺寸太大我穿不了。”娜塔莉无比期待地看着狱寺，说，“能不能请狱寺哥哥穿一下给我看看？”

“……什么？”狱寺以为自己听错了，哭笑不得道，“可我是男人啊，不太适合吧……”

“拜托了！”娜塔莉一再央求，“就让我看一眼。”

狱寺还是觉得这个要求实在太无理取闹，但又没法硬下心来拒绝娜塔莉，再想到这个时间也没有客人在，于是便勉强答应了。他脱下身上的衣服，套上连衣裙。狱寺身材纤细，连衣裙的尺寸在他身上正合适，却让他觉得非常不自在。

“哇，好漂亮！”娜塔莉惊叫道，一个劲围着狱寺上下打量。吧台旁边有一个落地镜，但狱寺不敢回头，只是僵硬地站在原地供娜塔莉“欣赏”。

“那日本的女仆一般是怎么工作的呢？”娜塔莉又问。

狱寺实际上也一知半解，他大致回忆了一下当时在女仆咖啡厅的情形，说：“她们好像有对客人特定的问候方式……”

“她们是怎么说的呢？”娜塔莉兴致高昂，仰着脸盯着狱寺，说，“快表演一下啦！”

狱寺想着既然连衣服都穿上了，稍微演示一下也无所谓——反正也不会有其他人看见。于是，狱寺朝着大门的方向深深吸了一口气——此刻正有一位客人打算推门进来——然后提起裙摆微微欠身，模仿女仆们温柔的语调说道：

“主人，欢迎回来。”

“……狱寺？”

熟悉的声调迎面传来，狱寺先是一怔，接着惊慌失措地抬起头：只见云雀站在咖啡馆门口，正一脸诧异地看着他。空气里出现两三秒的停顿，狱寺蓦地拔腿冲到云雀面前，一把揪住他的领子低声用日语威胁道：“给我把刚才那一幕忘掉！听见没有……”

云雀依旧没什么情绪波动，只是饶有兴致地俯视一脸气急败坏的狱寺。他一时没说什么，也没费多少力气就把狱寺拉开，又细细打量了他一番后才开口道：

“不想被别人发现就到楼上去啊，笨蛋。”

“谁知道你会这么出其不意地出现啊。”狱寺恼羞成怒，他觉得现在暴露在云雀眼中的自己无比羞耻。他满脸通红，双手急切地想解开背后的裙带，但因为紧张反而越拉越紧。云雀不动声色走到他身后，拂开狱寺有些发抖的手，耐心地帮他解已经被系成死结的裙带。两人之间的距离很近，狱寺甚至可以感觉到云雀在自己耳边的呼吸。他的心不知为何跳得有些厉害。

裙带终于解开了。在狱寺脱裙子的时候，云雀走到吧台边拿起他刚才脱下的衬衫和毛衣丢给他，说：“也不怕感冒，快穿好。衬衫的扣子……”

“知道啦知道啦。”狱寺背过身去穿衣服，脸几乎红到了耳根。为了掩饰内心的悸动，他小声抱怨道，“果然还是那么啰嗦……”

狱寺此刻没看见，云雀正在他背后默默地注视着他的一举一动，他的嘴角扬起细微的弧度。又是在不经意间因为狱寺而微笑，然而这次云雀自己意识到了。

在狱寺穿好衣服回过头的同时，云雀移开了视线。他转向一旁的娜塔莉，说：“刚才吓到你了吗？”

因为刚才两人之间都是用日语交流的，所以娜塔莉并不知道他们在说什么。不过因为云雀是店里的常客，娜塔莉认识他。狱寺的行为和神情令她觉得很好玩，她看两人之间的互动也很有趣。娜塔莉于是摇了摇头，笑道：“原来你们是好朋友啊。云雀哥哥，你也觉得狱寺哥哥穿女仆装很好看吧？”

云雀笑而不语，意料之中收到了狱寺的一记凶狠的瞪视。像发怒的小猫一样……他想。

闹剧结束后，娜塔莉回房间做作业去了。云雀在靠窗的位置坐下，狱寺走过来问他是不是还要点现磨咖啡。

“嗯。不加糖，加半杯奶，水记得不要放多……”

狱寺挠了挠头，不耐烦地嘀咕道：“好麻烦……”

云雀故意打趣道：“女仆会对客人说这样无理的话吗？”

狱寺的脸立刻阴沉下来，威胁道：“你想打架吗？云雀……”

“随时奉陪。”

狱寺一时语塞，他知道论打架他从来都不是云雀的对手，结果现在连一时口舌之快也乘不了，于是只得悻悻转身向吧台走去磨咖啡豆了。

那天下午，云雀还是等到了狱寺打工结束的时间。狱寺似乎对此已经习以为常，拿了外套后便来找云雀，两人一同回家。

“你今天没开车来？”

狱寺在店门外张望了几下没看到云雀的车。

“车拿去修理了。你平时都怎么过来的？”

“走路，恰好有公车的时候就坐。不过这里离你家还挺近的。”

暮色降临，西西里的夕阳消逝得很慢。即使是在深秋，到了六点多天还没有完全黑尽。街道旁的路灯已经亮了起来，两人并肩走着，一路上很少说话。但狱寺已经渐渐习惯了这种安静，甚至令他倍感安心。云雀本来是那种很容易给人压迫感的人，但狱寺发现和他在一起相处其实颇为自然，完全不觉得累。云雀周身的安静气氛似乎有一种奇妙的影响力，能让身边人的内心也随之平稳下来。一开始可能会觉得沉闷乏味，但之后便会发现“静”是世间的一种常态，人需要适时的安静和沉浸。

“云雀……”

“嗯？”

“你会不会觉得我很没用？这次赌气跑回来……”

“以前是挺没用的。”云雀直言不讳道，“虽然现在也没改进多少，但只要是遵从自己的内心而做出的决定，多少都不是毫无用处的。”

狱寺听了并不觉得生气，反而笑道：“你这样说像是鼓励我继续逃避下去似的。”

“不管我是不是这个意思，你自己也应该知道，一直逃避是没有用的。不管是对沢田纲吉还是对你父亲。”

“我知道。”狱寺的笑容消失了，他的声音低下去，“我知道……”

狱寺以为云雀接下去会讲些大道理，但他没有。云雀没有再说什么，仍旧不疾不徐地走在他身旁。狱寺松了一口气，眉宇间的忧虑却有增无减。

“应该怎么做我自己都设想过，得出了很多解决方案，但心里还是没底。”

“其实没有那么复杂。你的家事暂且不论，但沢田纲吉，他也只是一个普通的人，与你我无异。他一视同仁，你也不用对他太费心。”

“也许我做不到像你那样不受任何牵绊……”狱寺的声音突然冷了下来，他停下脚步，严肃地说道，“但是云雀，你不要误会，十代目对我来说很重要——是可以为他而死的那种。”

云雀也停下脚步，转过头平静地注视着他，说：“我知道。你也不要误会，我没有轻视沢田纲吉的意思，而是希望你——”

云雀的话戛然而止，随即蓦地将狱寺拉扯进了一旁漆黑的巷子。

“你干什……”

狱寺刚想张口抱怨，却立刻被云雀捂住嘴巴，后者同时将他的身体牢牢禁锢在墙壁与他自己之间。狱寺一头雾水，云雀侧过头正密切注视着街道上的情形，看上去已经进入戒备状态。脚步声从后面逼近，同时传来两个男人说话的声音。云雀的手从他的嘴巴上移开了，但右臂仍撑在他脸旁。他的另一条手臂辗转搂上了狱寺的腰，这使得两人的身体贴得更加紧密。

狱寺大概知道云雀这样做是别有用心，但还是让他感到有些难为情。因为狱寺本就不太喜欢跟他人有特别亲密的肢体接触，他觉得云雀更是如此，大概他现在也是迫不得已的。但狱寺听到自己的心跳声又一次开始加速，这次甚至变得过于激烈了；周围是云雀身上散发出的淡淡清香。狱寺的思维有些混乱，他僵直地一动不动，任由云雀抱着。

“……也不能确保那小子会到场。”

“没关系，这次的主要目标是那个女人，那小子如果来了就是一箭双雕。”

“所以对那个小鬼以后再动手也没关系？”

“杀他的机会多的是，只要他人还在西西里——而且也不会很久，你知道，头儿急于要那小子性命。”

两个男人路过巷子时注意到了在里面“偷情”的云雀和狱寺。这时一辆汽车从前方驶来，雪白的车灯瞬间将小巷照得透亮。云雀出乎意料地俯身低下头去，凑近狱寺的嘴唇作势要吻。狱寺下意识屏住呼吸；云雀的唇停在他唇前近在咫尺的地方。可就在双唇快要重合的一刹那，云雀的唇划过他脸颊，停在了他的耳边。

“狱寺……”

云雀用那低沉而清冷的声音呢喃着他的名字。狱寺的眼睛被车灯刺得一时睁不开，这反倒使他的听觉变得更敏感了。云雀的声音、语调，连同他的呼吸一同钻入他的身体，刺激着他的感官，令他眩晕恍惚得几乎腿软。

两名男子显然以为他们只是一对普通的情侣，见此情景也只是发出了几声轻笑，又意味深长地扫视了他们一眼后才扬长而去。

汽车开过，巷子重新被黑暗填满，两名男子也已经走远。云雀后退一步拉开距离，又仔细观察了一会儿街上的情况后，像是什么也没发生过似地对狱寺说：“可以出来了。”

“这两个人是你任务的一部分？”狱寺皱着眉问道，“他们在计划暗杀某人吧。”

狱寺努力重新投入到与云雀的对话中去，想淡化刚才两人暧昧接触时激发出的奇怪的感觉和情愫。

云雀没有马上回答，两人又走了一段路后才开口道：“他们暗杀的对象，就是你。”

“什么？”狱寺有些意外，但并不很吃惊，“为什么？”

云雀于是便把贝利尼家族的近期情况以及那两名男子所属集团的阴谋全部告诉了他。狱寺对此并没有太大反应——干他们这行的，对于暗杀、间谍活动等已经习以为常。况且狱寺本来就知道自己的家族在外树敌无数，自己被针对是自然而然的事。他反倒埋冤云雀过了这么久才告诉他。

“十代目也太不公平了吧。”狱寺不满地嘟囔道，“明明是我自己的事，我反而是最后一个才知道的——我要是先知道的话，早就把他们一起炸飞了。”

“所以他才决定瞒着你。”

狱寺停了两秒才察觉到云雀的言外之意是“他太冲动”。虽然这是事实，但他始终觉得很不甘心。

“总之，下周的晚宴我一定要去参加。”狱寺摩拳擦掌道，“好久没打架了，现在正好有送上门的猎物……”

“你刚才也听到了吧，他们下周的主要目标不是你。”云雀给他泼冷水道，“是碧洋琪的母亲。”

“管他们的目标是谁，既然都是我的敌人，统统干掉就没问题了吧！”

“你别乱来。这个家族虽然规模不大，但显然对贝利尼家族已经预谋已久，不能断然轻敌。”

“你看你又开始啰嗦了……”

两人到家后，狱寺忽然想起在巷子里那段小插曲发生之前云雀没说完的话，现在却令他越来越在意。他于是一边换鞋一边装作不经意地用余光偷瞄他：

“对了，你刚才说希望我什么来着？”

云雀正在脱外套。玄关处的灯没开，月光从廊间折进来，勾勒出他挺拔又有些落寞的背影。云雀回过头，两人的视线相遇了。寂静如黑暗的潮水缓慢将他淹过；狱寺惴惴不安地期待着，他在那一刻觉得云雀的眼神里实在有太多他无法读懂的东西——他看向他的目光深邃、森然、柔和。

“尽可能地……”他说，用着极轻极缓地语调，”在任何时候，都不要失去自我。”

心弦被撩动。狱寺觉得在那一刻，云雀的声音听上去无比温柔。胜过如水的月光，胜过如烟的流云。


	7. 伪装

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装计划通

“狱寺？”

沢田纲吉正在看书，听到有人敲门进来，想都不想就叫出狱寺的名字。因为一般这个时候狱寺都会来送一天处理好的各项文件。

“其实是我啦。”

纲吉抬起头，眼前站着的是山本武。

“抱歉。”纲吉有些懊恼，“这几天辛苦你了，山本。”

“没事儿，但我果然还是有点不习惯那家伙不在的日子啊。阿纲也是吧？”山本挠了挠头。

纲吉不答，只扯出一个无奈的苦笑。山本走后他来到窗前，看见蓝波正在花园里捉蝴蝶，他想起以前大家都很忙的时候，总是狱寺在陪蓝波玩。

狱寺、狱寺、狱寺隼人……

纲吉一惊，后知后觉自己对狱寺的执念原来已经变得如此之深——想彻底将他变成自己的，把他禁锢在自己身边，注视他、守护他……毕竟狱寺是他第一个朋友，但他对狱寺的看法似乎已经离他俩身为朋友的初衷相去甚远。这个念头令纲吉有些唾弃自己。他觉得那样对狱寺一点也不公平。终究是他自己太自私、太任性了。难以控制的占有欲——他也想给狱寺自由。事实上，他不能要求狱寺再为他做更多，除非他们的关系得到进一步发展：恋人。成为恋人，但这也只是自己单方面的臆想，他必须考虑狱寺的心情。

纲吉忽然想起Giotto和G。他们之间的羁绊与他跟狱寺之间是截然不同的。Giotto和G是青梅竹马，他们从相识相知到相爱是一件自然而然、水到渠成的事，外人甚至根本无从插足。但G也一定有违逆Giotto的时候，他们那时是如何和好的呢？他们又是怎样处理彼此之间的情感问题的呢？虽然那两人每次出现都没有特别亲密的举动，但从他们细微的互动中都可以体会到彼此之间细水长流的那份羁绊。自然、不做作，只是彼此珍重、扶持、互相理解并长久陪伴。

纲吉觉得自己一直以来在狱寺面前都表现得太被动了。享受狱寺对自己理所当然的忠诚和无微不至的关怀令他变得疏忽、怠慢，以致于忽略了狱寺对自己的真正想法和心意。他在狱寺心目中到底是一个怎样的存在？是否也会参杂一些不可言喻的情愫？纲吉总渴望听狱寺叫一次他的名字，而不是始终充满敬意的“十代目”。可即便连这样的请求似乎也成了非分之想，令纲吉觉得无可奈何又无比讽刺。

云雀今天意外缺席了午后的咖啡馆。狱寺百无聊赖地靠着吧台，眼睛时不时看向云雀平常所坐的那个靠窗的位置。大概是有任务吧，他想，十代目怎么交给云雀那么多任务。云雀的确很强，但他也只是一个普通人吧，精力总是有限的……

等等，自己是在担心云雀吗？狱寺吃了一惊，但对方的身影却更加在他脑海里挥之不去了。一连好几天，他总是在发呆的时候情不自禁开始想象云雀在哪里，会做些什么……他应该会没事的，狱寺想。每次云雀出任务回来时神情都与往常一样，没有丝毫疲惫和痛苦之意——或许对方只是善于隐藏或不屑于表露。但这反而令狱寺感到不安，况且云雀又对他自己的事只字不提。

在他来西西里之后云雀为他做了很多，狱寺总觉得应该好好跟他说一句“谢谢”。即便他们对于彼此还没到举足轻重那种地步，但论羁绊，他和云雀之间甚至不输于他和沢田纲吉。以前是战斗时欠下和还不清的人情，现在是生活中的互相理解和用心关照。

狱寺想象云雀的声音，是低沉的、清冷的，但又是温柔的。他的脸上没有多少表情，但每一次注视着他的时候都无比认真……无法看透那个男人，但狱寺并不感到害怕。因为他觉得云雀就是云雀，是那个能够让他一眼就从人群中认出、在他身陷困境时总会出现在他身边的人。和云雀在一起时，一切都是那么自然，那么恰到好处。没有过度的兴奋，也没有突如其来的失落。在云雀身边，狱寺感到平静和满足。他可以毫无顾忌地说出心里话，即便跟云雀小吵上两句也不失和气。狱寺从心底感谢云雀的出现。但至于这份人情该怎么还，他到现在还毫无头绪。

下午打完工，狱寺一走出咖啡馆就看到街对面停着云雀的车，而他本人正靠在车门上看手机。见他出来，云雀抬头给了他一个示意的眼神，狱寺于是穿过马路向他走去。

“我以为你今天有事。”

“下午买了点东西——上车吧，我们现在回去。”

狱寺坐到车里，说：“刚才怎么不来店里？”

“我刚到，想着你也差不多快下班了，所以就没进来。”

两人到了家，狱寺注意到云雀从车上捧下来一个长方形礼盒放在了客厅的沙发上，正疑惑他买了什么，云雀说：“先吃饭吧，我饿了。”

吃完饭，两人坐在客厅的地板上看电视。狱寺又瞄到了那个长方形礼盒，便冲云雀大声嚷嚷：“别吊我胃口了，你买了什么？快拆开来看看。”

云雀于是走过去把盒子摆到两人中间。在他抽松缎带的时候，狱寺忍不住打趣道：“不会是送给女孩子的礼物吧？”

云雀犹豫了一下，说：“不算是。”

他掀开盒盖，从里面拎出一件绛红色的绸缎晚礼服裙，上面缀有层层叠叠的黑色薄纱。狱寺见了一骨碌爬起来，凑到云雀面前不怀好意地笑道：“还不承认！什么时候交的女朋友？云雀，你也太不够意思了，这种事从来都不跟我说。”

“我没有女朋友。”云雀面无表情地推开他，“还有，这也不是要送给女孩子的。”

“那你买裙子……你难道有那方面的癖好？”

收到云雀一记冷冷的瞪视，狱寺及时打住，但云雀的下一句话便彻底让他笑不出来了。

“这是给你的。”

狱寺愣在原地，目瞪口呆地看着云雀，但见他一本正经的模样完全不像是在开玩笑。

“什……什么意思？为什么？”狱寺一头雾水，看看那件晚礼服又看看云雀。

“下周的晚宴，你需要伪装。”

“既然已经确定了目标，进去把他们统统干掉不就行了？用得着这么麻烦吗……”

“概念上的目标有了，但人数以及敌人使用的武器还是未知，必须预留出观察时间。”

“那也不用让我非得穿女装啊！”狱寺咋咋呼呼地抗议。

“那天的宴会场有一个钢琴师的角色，我们会向酒店方面提供合适的人选。”

“可是穿女装行动很不方便！”

“流程我已经计划好了，有给你换衣服的时间。”

“我拒绝。”

“狱寺，别闹了。”

狱寺扑到沙发上翻了个身，背对他不肯妥协。云雀没注意到狱寺的脸有些红，不知道他是在难为情，只用着公事公办地语气说：“不会有人认出你的，认出你的人也不会活过那晚。”

“贝拉……”狱寺欲言又止，犹豫了一下改口道，“碧洋琪的妈妈肯定会发现的。”

“她不会做出对你不利的事。”

狱寺似乎陷入了激烈的思想斗争。他坐起身，撑着脑袋皱眉望向天花板，那焦虑的神情意外地令云雀开始质疑自己的计划——不知从什么时候开始，每当狱寺表现出苦恼、困扰或痛苦的表情时，云雀都会觉得于心不忍。狱寺的不安似乎总能敏感地触动到他心底。

就在云雀打算更改计划时，只听狱寺小声说了句：“好吧。”

云雀一愣：“真的答应了？”

“就算是为了任务……”狱寺抓了抓头发慢慢从沙发上站起来，又不忘瞪他一眼，警告道，“不许笑，也不许告诉别人！我是说，十代目他们。”

云雀勾了勾嘴角并将晚礼服递了过去，保证道：“这是我们之间的秘密。来，先试试看合不合适。”

“话说，你知道我的尺码？还是只是随便买的？”

“上次帮你解裙带的时候大致目测了一下，也没有完全的把握，所以现在得让你试试。”

狱寺脱掉衬衫钻进繁复的布料里。裙子的布料柔软光滑，看上去价值不菲。云雀走过去帮他拉上背后的拉链。

“大小怎么样？”

“虽然不想承认……但尺寸好像刚刚好。”

狱寺说着想转个身，不料一条腿刚迈出去就踩到了拖在地上的裙摆，身体顿时失去平衡朝云雀扑去。

“呜哇——！”

由于惯性和狱寺的重量，云雀也没能及时站稳。他伸出手正要去扶，然而就在狱寺倒向他的一瞬间，云雀眨了下眼，眼前出现的竟是狱寺浑身是血、痛苦下坠的画面。云雀一惊，反应过来后已经跌到了地上，狱寺狼狈地趴在他身上。

“对不起！”

狱寺努力撑起身体，慌慌张张想从云雀身上下来。却见对方缓缓支起上身，双眼茫然地注视前方，眉头紧皱。

“抱歉……是不是很疼？”狱寺有些内疚地看着他，毕竟刚才摔下去的那一瞬间，云雀承受了他的全部重量。

然而云雀还是一言不发。他突然倾身向前，双手扳过狱寺的肩膀直勾勾地盯着他看。

“云雀……？”

狱寺愈发困惑，不知道云雀着了什么魔。对方罕见地露出几分紧张的神情。片刻后，云雀终于放开了他，捏着下巴自言自语道：“大概是错觉……”

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”云雀拉他起来，表情已经恢复了正常，“你再走几步习惯一下。”

狱寺于是提起裙摆在客厅里开始练习走路。一开始他走得很慢，后来渐渐就能像平常那样走路了。

“还有假发。”云雀从礼盒底部取出一件银色的长卷发递给他。

“真亏你想得那么周到……”狱寺哭笑不得地把假发戴上，自暴自弃地认为这次算是在云雀面前丢尽面子了。

一切整理妥当后，狱寺站在云雀面前向他展示一晚上的“成果”。见云雀对着他上上下下打量，狱寺又是害羞又是心虚：

“有什么问题吗？”

云雀微笑道：“没有。效果比我想象中得好。”

“那我就脱了。”狱寺巴不得早点通过云雀这一关，所以在得到认可后就急不可耐地去扯拉链。然而云雀制止了他的动作，拉起他的手往南边的和室走去。到了和室，云雀打开钢琴对狱寺说：

“弹一首曲子吧。”

“诶？真麻烦……”

虽然嘴上说着麻烦，但狱寺还是坐在琴凳上开始弹了起来。他不知道弹什么，凭印象弹了一首贝多芬的“月光奏鸣曲”。和室里没有开灯，只有斜斜洒进来的月亮的银灰色光辉。云雀靠在门边聆听着琴音，认真地注视了他一阵，又合上眼品味。

一曲终了，狱寺从琴凳上站起身说：“这样就没问题了吧？”

“不，还差最后一步……”云雀说着轻轻执起他的手，将狱寺搂进自己怀里，另一只手环绕在他腰间。

“喂，云雀……”狱寺对于突然缩小的距离感有些不适，小声抵触道，“别捉弄我了。”

“这是为了以防万一。”云雀开始挪动脚步，狱寺只得随之也迈开腿，“到时候有可能会有人来向你邀舞。”

没有音乐，没有节拍，两人映着月光，和着晚间的微风，在廊下静静地练习着舞步。狱寺觉得现在自己的样子一定很滑稽，但云雀的牵引又令他无不安心。他抬起头，视线与云雀不期而遇。两人默默不语，只用眼神交流。云雀的眼中丝毫没有嘲弄或轻视，有的是令他无法理解的柔情和耐心。他握着狱寺的手的力道恰到好处，甚至有尊重和保护的意思。狱寺越来越感到受宠若惊。他觉得这一刻实属难能可贵，一切从刚才开始就好像一场梦……

大概是因为我现在打扮得像女孩子吧，狱寺心想。因为云雀的态度实在过于亲近，他忍不住胡思乱想，结果一不留神就脱口而出了。狱寺看到云雀在听到他那句没头没脑的话后露出了淡淡的笑容。

“并不是因为现在的你像女孩子。”云雀缓缓说道，“不论你以什么样的姿态出现，我很清楚现在在我眼前的人是你，狱寺。”

狱寺不再说话，安静地享受这梦幻又荒唐的夜晚。他的心砰砰直跳，脚下时而乱了分寸。此刻，他希望这支舞快点结束，但又不希望他们的脚步停下……


	8. 枪声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战损

昨天晚上，云雀做了一个梦。他梦见了狱寺——背景的血光和他的死亡。清晨，云雀五点多就醒了，他坐在长廊边思索着昨晚的那个梦。

云雀有天生敏锐的直觉，这种直觉在战斗中很有用，可以有效预测敌人的心理和行动，使他总是能够先发制人。但这次，他的直觉引发了一些说不清道不明的危机感，并非关乎他自身，而是狱寺。然而事到如今已经不可能阻止狱寺参加晚宴，云雀竟有些后悔把这件事告诉了他，这种后悔也是没来由的。

早餐的时候，云雀比平常更加密切地关注狱寺的一举一动，仿佛快成了有目的的监视。狱寺察觉到了云雀的反常和不安。在对方又一次走神之后，狱寺递给他一杯咖啡，忍不住问道：

“是不是昨晚没睡好？”

“有点。“

“云雀，你该不会是紧张了吧？”狱寺打趣道，“真不像你啊……”

“没有。”云雀矢口否认，但神情仍是若有所思。

“狱寺。”

“怎么了？”

“安娜·塔拉戈纳的演奏会，有兴趣去听吗？”

“哇，超期待的！早就想去了，但听说票很难买。”

“我预定好了，任务结束后一起去吧。”

“真的？太好了！”狱寺欣然吹出一声口哨，“真想快点到那一天。”

狱寺高高兴兴去洗碗了。云雀久久地注视着他的背影。虽然那种阴郁的预感仍旧徘徊在心头，为了不让自己的情绪影响到狱寺，他想尽可能转移他的注意力，同时也是对自己的一点安慰。云雀相信狱寺的实力，他们都已经是身经百战的战士，绝不会在战斗中轻易言败。云雀试图说服自己大概是多虑了。有人在追杀狱寺，但他们绝不会得逞，仅此而已——难道还有其他他没考虑到的可能威胁到狱寺安危的因素吗？

将近日落，云雀开车载狱寺前往阿尼亚酒店。酒店建在一个临海的小山丘上。云雀沿着盘山公路向山顶开去，狱寺坐在副驾驶位置上，手肘撑在车窗边缘看着窗外玫瑰色的晚霞。两人一路无言，快到酒店门口时狱寺突然开口道：

“云雀，你是不是在担心我？”

对方默默不答。狱寺自顾自说下去：“像被人追杀这种事，大概家族里除了十代目其他人都还没怎么经历过。但在离开城堡后，对我来说已经是常事了。所以，我自己并不害怕。”

云雀还是没有说话。狱寺将视线从窗外收回，直直看向前方的公路，又说：“我也不后悔，反正都已经一个人在这条路上走了这么远……”

云雀打断他道：“你现在并不是一个人。”

“是啊。我遇到了十代目和大家。”狱寺微笑道，“而且，现在还有你与我并肩作战，我就更没有害怕的理由了。”

“为什么突然对我说这些？”

“因为你已经一天都在摆出那种可怕的表情了。很奇怪，很不像你……”

云雀忽然来了兴趣，追问道：“那在你心中，我是一个怎样的人？”

狱寺别过头重新看向窗外。他看着漂浮在天空中的流云渐渐出了神——云雀恭弥，就像流云一样无忧无畏，孤高淡然；触手可及又遥不可及，只有天空才能容纳……

狱寺安静琢磨着这些对他一如既往又似乎在悄然发生改变的印象。此刻，他终于清晰地意识到云雀在他心中的地位已经和从前不一样了……

可是话到嘴边却变成：“不知道。”

到了酒店门口，两人坐在车里再一次确认了一遍行动流程。云雀从西装口袋里掏出一个金属遥控器示意狱寺：

“敌人只在配电房设置了一个小型炸弹，大概是想在停电期间刺杀贝拉·戈雅。我在地下室又设置了一个炸弹，用来最后清场。”

狱寺点点头，说：“我在停电期间去洗手间换衣服，同时你确保贝拉安全离场。等应急供电恢复后开战。”

“当然也不排除在这之前你的身份被识破的情况，所以另外在会场中还安装了一个塑胶炸弹用来干扰敌人。你就趁那时把衣服换好。”

“好的。衣服都已经放在男洗手间最里面的隔间里了？”

“是的。因为在外面放了块维修标牌，短时间内应该没有人会进去。一会儿到会场后我会再去确认一下的。”

核对完行程，两人彼此对视了一下。云雀忽然冲他微笑道：

“你今晚很迷人。”

“你给我闭嘴！”

云雀跨出车外整理了一下身上的西装，然后绕到另一边为狱寺打开车门，做出一个邀请的手势。狱寺用左手提起过长的裙摆，将右手交到云雀手中，由他牵引着下了车。因为之前做过训练，狱寺现在能非常自然地走路了。

会场里灯火通明、亮如白昼。名流汇集，黑手党界各大显赫家族的首领及其妻儿都到了场。女士的衣裙五光十色、极尽奢华，会场内人头攒动、觥筹交错。

云雀向侍从表明了身份，带领狱寺走到会场左侧，那里摆着一架精致的黑色三角钢琴。会场里的嘉宾此刻都注意到了这位年轻的钢琴师以及他的男伴，纷纷将视线投向他们。两人都表现得十分从容镇定。狱寺在琴凳上坐下后，云雀便离开了。柔和的琴声响起，随之如温润的泉水流淌四逸。宾客们有感而起，成双成对地旋入舞池。

云雀径直朝贝拉·戈雅走去。她是一位西班牙公主，有着和碧洋琪一样的淡玫红色长发。今晚她穿了一件宝蓝色鱼尾裙，神态娇媚动人。可云雀在靠近她的过程中还是注意到了她眼中的不满情绪。显然，贝拉身旁没有男伴，只有若干穿着刻板的保镖。

“夫人，晚上好。”

云雀走上前执起她的手礼节性地在她手背上落下一吻。因为贝利尼家族与彭格列家族关系密切，贝拉与他不是没打过照面。而且云雀在几天前已经通知了她关于今晚的行动，她知道云雀现在是来保护她的。黑手党之间的火拼对于贝拉来说已经是司空见惯，今晚因此而缺少了舞伴的她显得十分兴味索然。

“洛伦佐不在，这里真是一分钟也呆不下去。”贝拉皱着眉娇嗔抱怨道。

“请夫人再耐心等待一会儿。”

贝拉的视线停留在正在弹琴的狱寺身上——几乎在他走进会场的同一时刻，贝拉便认出了这个不是她亲生的儿子。她和狱寺的妈妈有过一面之缘。贝拉猜出这大概是计划的一部分，所以她没在云雀面前直接戳穿。可是今晚的狱寺实在太像他的母亲了——原本他们的相貌就很相似。

贝拉从手提包里掏出手机，对着狱寺按下快门。见云雀有些惊讶地看着她的举动，贝拉笑道：“他主动同意的？”

云雀点了点头。

“别告诉他我把他的照片发给他父亲了……不过我想他也不会想要知道。”

“我明白。”

凭借多年的战斗经验和超群的观察力，云雀此时已经锁定了会场内分布的几名杀手。狱寺不停更换所弹的乐曲。云雀向他看去，不知是否出于偶然，狱寺这时也恰好抬起了头。两人的视线越过重重人群不期而遇，并在那一瞬间彼此会意：马上就要到约定行动的最后一首曲子了。

洛伦佐在收到狱寺的照片时正在跟纲吉吃午饭。照片加载出来后，他差点没把刚喝进口中的红酒喷出来。纲吉连忙递过去一张纸巾，询问他怎么了。洛伦佐涨红了脸，没说什么只把手机递了过去。那张照片着实对纲吉产生了极大的冲击力，几秒之后他才反应过来。

洛伦佐开玩笑道：“我要是也在场就好了，可以上去重现一次向她求婚的场景。”

被惊艳了的纲吉半天说不出话，但转念一想狱寺此刻是在和云雀一起进行任务，内心不免有些五味杂陈。

“这么张扬……”他忧心忡忡道，“作为目标太明显了。”

“大概是他们的计划。姑且相信他们吧。”洛伦佐端起红酒重新喝了一口，长叹一声，“可是太像了，真的……”

“我希望他能自由。”他说。

纲吉默默不答。

“轰——！”

只听一声巨响，会场里的灯倏地跳动了几下便熄灭了，四周顿时陷入一片漆黑。紧接着人群中爆发出一阵骚动。黑暗中，脚步声夹杂惊慌失措的叫喊瞬间打破了刚才会场里的安宁。云雀拿出浮萍拐，不动声色站到贝拉身后。这时一个黑影突然向她袭来，眨眼间便被云雀轻而易举击退了。

“有人阻挠！”

云雀听到一个男人焦急的声音。一切正按部就班地照计划进行着，然而他内心的不安与躁动却愈发明显。之后又涌现出两三个杀手，武器不外乎刀枪，云雀几乎不费吹灰之力便将他们一一击倒。这时，贝利尼家族的成员围拢过来，贝拉在他们的掩护下顺利离开了会场。不多时，云雀听到口袋里的手机响了一下，知道是贝拉成功脱险的信号。这意味着接下来就是他和狱寺的战斗主场了。

狱寺趁骚乱提着裙䙓一路跑到男洗手间，洗手台下还亮着几盏微弱的自动照明灯。狱寺一头冲进洗手间，迎面撞上一个正从里面往外走的男人。那男人还不知道会场里已经停了电，突然看到眼前出现一个年轻貌美身着晚礼服的“女子”，着实吓了一跳。

“小、小姐，女洗手间在……”

只见狱寺粗鲁地撞开挂着正在维修的牌子的隔间门，完全没有理会他的意思。男人一头雾水，心想“她”大概是被憋急了。狱寺一把扯开裙子背后的拉链，急不可耐地脱下厚重的衣裙换上衬衫和裤子。血液中的战斗欲望沸腾到几乎快溢出来。他感到心情无比舒畅。

云雀应该已经在战斗了，狱寺心想。换好衣服后，他本想直接赶到会场，转念一想又掉头踏上楼梯直奔二楼。一会儿应急照明设备启动后，他就可以从二楼俯瞰整个大厅，敌人的数量以及武器也就一目了然了。就在他刚跑到二楼的栏杆边时，大厅里的应急照明灯纷纷亮了起来。狱寺看到云雀站在会场中央，周围分布着若干身着黑色西装的杀手。他粗粗估测了一下，敌人大概有二十来人左右。

“他——他是彭格列家族的……！”

一个男人忽然指着云雀叫了起来。随即四周响起一阵参差不齐的拉枪栓的声音。看来敌人的武器主要就是枪了。虽然这种程度的攻击在彭格列家族成员眼中根本不值一提，但敌人的数量不容小视。

云雀以令人眼花缭乱的快攻放倒了近旁的几名敌人，紧接着一排子弹向他射来。正在这时，只听一个熟悉的声音在头顶响起：

“三倍炸弹！”

随着一连串爆炸的巨响，又一大批杀手被击退，会场中只剩下士气锐减的十来个杀手。待烟雾散去后，狱寺从楼梯边翻身跃下稳稳落在地上，他抬头扬起一个潇洒的笑容，直直望进云雀的眼睛。

“久等了。”他说，接着立刻问道，“她呢？”

“已经安全撤离了。”

“就是他！”一个男人突然冲周围人大叫一声，“狱寺隼人！”

剩下的杀手立刻朝狱寺逼近，但随即都在他傲人的体术攻击下节节败退。不一会儿，会场里便横七竖八躺满了被打得落花流水的敌人。接着又有杀手陆陆续续从二楼跳下来，但他们都没有枪，只是赤手空拳前来应战。

云雀的攻击渐渐变得急躁。他的注意力现在全放在会场右侧，因为狱寺周围的敌人基本上都已经被消灭了。他们显然低估了狱寺的实力，也完全没料到会有彭格列家族的成员来助阵，所以毫不意外输得一败涂地。

战斗接近尾声，全场只剩稀稀拉拉五、六个杀手还在苟延残喘。但他们也都一个接一个倒在地上，有些被打得失去意识，有些抱头鼠窜。忽然，狱寺在一片打斗声中敏锐地捕捉到一丝细小的金属碰撞声。他觉得奇怪，明明敌人应该都被缴械了才对。他猛然意识到潜在的危机逼近，立刻调动感官四下搜寻。终于，他发现一个趴在会场左侧角落里早先被击败了的男人，已经举起枪瞄准了仍在战斗中的云雀。狱寺心下一惊，照这个距离要阻止他已经来不及了。几乎是毫不犹豫地，狱寺拔腿朝云雀的方向跑去。

“云雀！”

云雀闻声转过头，心跳骤然开始加速：焦虑、烦躁和不安达到了极点。他眼睁睁地看着狱寺奋不顾身朝他冲来——枪响了——只听他发出一声短促的呻吟，接着在他面前重重栽倒下去。

“狱寺！”

云雀的声音有些颤抖。他怔怔看着躺在脚边的狱寺，鲜血正从他胸前不断溢出……云雀的呼吸变得急促，一阵冷汗攀上背脊。然而整整一天淤积在心中的焦躁感终于消失了。

片刻之后，他出乎意料地平静下来，紧握浮萍拐的双臂缓缓垂落，然后深吸了一口气——一种更加深沉的愤怒和无名的痛苦被一触即发。在场的其余人一瞬间都清晰感受到云雀周身几乎要被实体化的杀气，不由毛骨悚然下意识后退。然而被彻底激怒的云雀已是势不可挡。他在之后的五分钟内风卷残云般将剩下的敌人一举肃清，连同被揪出的首领没留一个活口。

然而云雀紧接着一刻都没耽搁，他的头脑现在异常清醒。他小心翼翼地抱起已经不省人事的狱寺匆匆离开会场，并在走出一段距离后按下起爆按钮。酒店内响起震耳欲聋的爆炸声，熊熊火光伴随乌黑的浓烟直冲云霄。

云雀将狱寺安顿在副驾驶座位上，开车沿来时的盘山公路飞速驶离酒店，直奔最近的医院。由于失血过多，狱寺紧皱着眉头呼吸越来越微弱。云雀通过后视镜试图检查出枪伤的位置，大致是在左侧胸口偏上。希望伤到的不是要害……他想，随后蓦地察觉到自己握着方向盘的双手竟在不受控制地发抖。

“云雀……”

狱寺忽然发出一声低哑的呢喃，表情痛苦又无助。即便内心已经慌张到了极点，但云雀仍旧放缓语速，温柔地一遍遍回应他道：

“我在。”

“云雀……”

“我在。你会没事的……一定会没事的。”


	9. 微笑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次约会邀请

“子弹已经顺利取出来了。没有伤到心脏，但是对右手臂肌肉组织产生了比较大的影响。”医生站在手术室外耐心地跟云雀沟通。他看上去有些畏惧云雀。

“能够完全恢复吗？”

“这要看病人的身体素质了。悉心护理，静养一段时间，是有恢复的可能的。”

云雀谢过医生，走到楼梯口平复心情。虽说命保住了是万幸，但一想到狱寺的手臂可能会因此瘫痪，云雀就无比痛恨自己在那场战斗中的疏忽大意——狱寺的手不仅需要拿武器，还要用来弹琴。

云雀抬起自己的手张开又握紧，他的手已经不再发抖，但精神依旧疲惫地紧绷着，内心深处头一次传来难以消解的紧张感。狱寺是为了保护他而受伤的这个事实在他脑海里是如此刺痛和醒目。

恍惚之际，手机忽然响了。来电显示是沢田纲吉。云雀犹豫了一下，然而手机持续响着。他于是坐电梯到大厅，走出医院大门才按下接听键。

“狱寺怎么了？”

纲吉张口就问狱寺，语气十分严肃。“我联系了他好几次，他都没接电话。发生什么事了？敌人的情况怎么样？”

“已经都解决掉了。”云雀说，“狱寺受了伤，现在在医院……已经脱离危险了。”

那边沉默了好一会儿，才又说：“我知道了。你们是中了敌人的埋伏吗？”

“不，狱寺会中弹是因为……”云雀欲言又止，两边都陷入沉默。

“狱寺是为了……为了……”

云雀几次攥紧拳头，内心翻腾着的愧疚与罪恶感令他难以启齿。纲吉已经大致猜出一二。为了缓解对话的僵持，他转移了话题。

“是枪伤？”

“没打中要害，但损伤了手臂的肌肉组织，恢复还需要一段时间。”

“手臂吗……情况不太乐观呢。毕竟他那么喜欢弹琴。”

云雀不再说话，纲吉又说了一句让他们好好休息之后就把电话挂了。

Reborn在一旁发出轻微的呼噜声。纲吉知道他在假寐，若有所思道：

“云雀大概很受打击。毕竟一直以来单打独斗惯了，这次狱寺为他受伤……”

“也不见得是坏事。”Reborn闭着眼睛说道。

“总之，我要狱寺快点回来——他也该回来了。在我身边，起码大家都在一起，战斗的时候也不至于被单独攻击。”

“没用的，狱寺就是那种性格，他在谁身边、跟谁一起战斗都不可能不为对方着想，会受伤也是理所当然。尤其在你身边时，他的处境可能更危险。”

纲吉闻言有些不悦，质问道：“你的意思是，我会害了他吗？”

Reborn没有回答，只轻笑了一声便消失了。

狱寺又昏睡了一天，虽然脱离了生命危险但还没恢复意识。次日清晨，云雀早早地来病房看他。此时阳光很好，他靠在窗边，手里拎着一本书却无心阅读。目光注视着床上的人，不知是在发呆还是冥想。

一个多小时后，狱寺的头忽然稍稍转动了一下。云雀立刻注意到了，连忙走过去。他的心怦怦直跳，他觉得这个时刻来得太快，令他毫无准备。毫无波澜的沉寂的内心忽然涌起陌生的欣喜。狱寺皱了皱眉，随即缓缓睁开双眼。他先是愣了几秒，接着张了张嘴巴，似乎想要说些什么。但因为长时间的睡眠导致他一时无法出声。

第一眼看到的是云雀，这个事实不知为何令狱寺无比安心。于是他对云雀露出了一个淡淡的微笑。云雀也刚想说些什么，然而那个微笑彻底瓦解了他想说的一切——狱寺那纯粹、孩子般的笑容，正如清晨的阳光，清澈、透明、直达心底。

“我去叫护士。”

云雀几乎是逃出了病房。他走到前台向护士报告了狱寺的情况后并没有马上回病房，而是径直走到楼梯口。他呼吸不稳，心跳乱了节奏，狂乱地沉浸在刚刚的那一幕里。他情不自禁地用手捂住嘴，似乎要抑制某些将要从心底呼之欲出的东西——他从未经历过的东西。

「感觉像是激情、执念、愤怒、痛苦、悲怆，但又比这些或想要破坏一切的欲望更强烈……」

迪诺的话倏地在云雀脑海中响起。那是一种他从未也不屑于去理解的东西，现在却似乎对应上了他此刻的心情——是什么？那种东西是什么？迪诺的声音继续回响着：

「是最原始的渴望，高于一切的渴望，以及所有痛苦的源头——爱。」

爱……

云雀如梦初醒，怔怔望向楼梯对面的一堵白墙，难以言喻的复杂情绪仿佛散落一地的拼图，渐渐拼凑成一个完整的印象，最后定格在狱寺单纯的笑容里。

爱……吗？

等云雀回到病房，狱寺已经在护士的搀扶下坐了起来。他面向窗口似乎在看风景，听到云雀的脚步声才转过头来。

“后来的情况怎么样？”

他的声音很轻，还有些嘶哑。云雀在他床边的椅子上坐下，回答道：

“贝拉顺利脱险。那个小家族连同首领都已经被消灭了。”

狱寺看出了云雀脸上明显的愧疚之色。因为他之后几度想要开口但都欲言又止，想是仍在为他受伤的原因耿耿于怀。狱寺接着又想起他们之前无数次在战斗中互欠又互还人情的经历，不禁哑然失笑。然而不同的是，以前他们从未因切身保护对方而受伤。狱寺于是反倒开始谴责自己当时太冒失才令云雀现在变得无所适从——可那是他的本能，他不能眼睁睁地看着同伴被敌人暗算而自己无动于衷。但云雀现在的表情又不知为何刺痛了他。他不想他被这种程度的罪恶感束住手脚，那个不受任何牵绊的云雀才是他该有的模样，他是那么孤傲和自由，他不值得为任何人……可是越这样想心里的空落就越被无形放大，狱寺鼻子一酸，他挠了挠头，立刻强装出大大咧咧的样子。

“总之……任务完成了就好！十代目也可以放心了。”

“狱寺……”

“这周末的音乐会，约好了要一起去听的吧？”

“我……”

“你可别妄想用病患的名义把我一个人丢在家，一个人偷偷跑去听——我一定会紧跟着你的！”

云雀懊恼的表情终于松懈了。他注视着狱寺的眼神变得无比温柔，终于微笑着妥协了。

“好，我们一起去。”

好在狱寺的恢复力比较强，而且他是个向来待不住医院的人，躺了两周便要求提早出院。他的胸口和手臂缠着厚厚的绷带，虽然还不能使劲，右手手指已经能稍稍活动了。

托马斯听说狱寺受伤自然很是心疼，他给他放了一个长假，让他接下来一段时间都在家好好休息。娜塔莉也给他送来了自己烤的曲奇，希望他早日康复。

“有点焦了……”狱寺嚼了几下，又递给云雀一块，“你尝尝。”

云雀接过咬了一口，说：“还可以，就是有点甜。”

“你不喜欢甜食？”

“不喜欢。”

云雀正坐在沙发上看书，回答得有些心不在焉。狱寺打开电视，调了几个频道都没找到中意的节目。和云雀一起分吃完曲奇后，他站起身道：“我去弹琴。”

云雀闻言抬起头，下意识看向他的手臂：“别太勉强。”

走廊里不一会儿便响起了琴声，但都是一个个单音，显然是用一只手弹出来的。云雀听了一会儿，放下书朝南边的和室走去。狱寺果然只在用左手弹着类似于伴奏的旋律。一遍弹完后，云雀问道：“右手还是不行吗？”

狱寺皱了皱眉：“一用力就会痛，真麻烦。”

云雀没有回答，默默靠在门边。狱寺想大概是自己表现出来一些消极情绪影响了他，于是便转移话题道：

“你弹琴吗？”

“我不会。”

“可是你好像对古典音乐蛮感兴趣的，房间里还放着CD。”

云雀似乎在思考，过了一会儿才说：“以前有尝试过一点……”

他说着在狱寺身旁坐下来，用右手轻轻弹响。狱寺一听，是《致爱丽丝》的主旋律。

云雀的手指修长有力，狱寺忍不住摸了一下他的手，像猫伸出爪子去挠猫薄荷一样。云雀意外地没有任何抵触，甚至产生了想去握那只手的冲动。然而他忍住了。

狱寺眨了眨眼，要求道：“你能再弹一遍刚刚的旋律吗？”

云雀于是重新把右手放到琴键上，与此同时，狱寺也把左手放了上来。两人不约而同一起按下了第一个音。乐曲的主旋律配上即兴伴奏，两人几乎一拍即合。云雀又为狱寺小小地惊讶了一把。狱寺是那样自如和投入，又显得十分认真，紧紧契合着他奏出和谐的乐声。两个人坐在一张琴凳上，两只不同的手弹着同一首乐曲。这在他们彼此都是从未有过的体验。

一曲终了，狱寺看上去很高兴，随口打趣了一句：“没想到你也很有音乐天份嘛。”

云雀本来仍在看着琴键若有所思，闻言移过余光注视向他，嘴角勾起淡淡的弧度。狱寺一愣，内心不禁有些动乱。他觉得最近云雀对他微笑的频率与日俱增，这已经不是他的错觉。而且他知道他并不爱笑，可是在他面前露出的每一次微笑又都是那么温柔。

“班门弄斧罢了。”云雀道。他执起狱寺缠着绷带的右手仔细端详一阵。狱寺不知道他在想什么，但看到他表情专注，显然对他的伤依旧非常在意。

“不用担心，一定会恢复的！”狱寺信心满满地插了一句。

云雀没说什么，径直站起身朝外走去。在走廊上他犹豫了一下，然后回过头轻轻叹了口气，对他说：

“果然还是想继续听你弹琴……”

狱寺怔在原地。云雀脸上带着显而易见的愧疚和懊悔，但又有难得一见的柔情。像是出自对至亲之人无限关怀的心情，却带着无奈和痛苦认真说出。狱寺的瞳孔微微震动，熟悉的悸动再一次从心底蔓延开去。自那次任务后他从未后悔为云雀而受伤。之前他认为那是他的本能，因为云雀是十分重要的家族同伴。但此时此刻，他比任何时候都强烈地庆幸自己在那一刻为云雀挺身而出。因为如果子弹正面击中的是云雀，他此刻也许就无法再站在他面前对他微笑、为他担心，而他或许会为此永远无法原谅自己。

云雀没事真是太好了……他想。


	10. 闲暇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 意外之吻

安娜·塔拉戈纳的演奏会美妙绝伦。狱寺全程仿佛在战斗中一样注意力高度集中，不肯放过任何一处细节。云雀买的票还是头等席位，可让狱寺大饱耳福了一回。直到出了演奏厅他还意犹未尽，跟云雀滔滔不绝地谈论着塔拉戈纳的技法和乐章的意义。云雀看上去听得很认真，偶尔还会跟他互动一二句。狱寺惊觉云雀对音乐方面确实也有一番自己的研究，不禁因油然而生的“知音的共鸣”感到受宠若惊。

正说到兴头上，狱寺的手机突然震动起来。他拿出一看，竟是纲吉打来的。狱寺没有顾忌在身旁的云雀，十分自然地接起了电话，神色也不似之前那样紧张了。

“十代目，晚上好……啊，那边应该是上午吧。”

狱寺的口吻恢复了一如往常的热情，两人的隔阂在一个多月间似乎已经大大缩减。云雀不知道纲吉在那头说了些什么，只能通过狱寺的回答来推测。

“手臂已经恢复得差不多了。”

“家里的事是我自己没处理好，劳烦您为我担心了。”

“……还骂十代目笨蛋什么的，实在是非常抱歉！“

“我、我自己才是笨蛋。”

云雀忍不住轻笑出声，结果被狱寺瞪了一眼。

“现在跟云雀在一起。我们刚听完一场音乐会……呃？”

狱寺一时语塞，下意识停住脚步，表情由欣喜转为震惊。

“我……我还……”

那边纲吉接着说了很长一段话，狱寺只得犹豫着静静地听。云雀站在他身旁耐心等待。终于，狱寺匆匆了一句：“我知道了。那么之后再联系吧，十代目。”就把电话挂了。

云雀没有马上问他发生了什么事。两人又重新开始走路。直到走到靠近停车场旁边的一排长椅，狱寺自顾自坐下来，忧心忡忡地望向深蓝色的天际，缓缓说道：

“十代目说，他想见我。”

云雀暗地里一怔，但是没表示什么。

“其实这几天我也在考虑是不是该回去了。”狱寺说着转头看向云雀，却见对方似乎在发呆。

“云雀？”

“我在听。”云雀说，“但要回去也得等到伤彻底痊愈之后吧。”

“爸爸还在十代目那里，我……拿不定主意。”狱寺顿了顿，继续说道：“可是我已经不打算继续逃避下去了——我果然还是放不下十代目，追随在他身边的觉悟不会因为这件事改变。”

云雀把手插在裤袋里默默移开了视线。狱寺用余光偷瞄他，猜想他大概还是不屑于理解他对纲吉的执念。不料云雀又突然问道：

“是视作重要的同伴吗？你对那个小动物。”

“是的，非常重要。也是一直以来很尊敬的人。”

狱寺忽视了他对纲吉的称呼，只是无比向往地脱口而出当下的心情。但他立刻觉得这幅样子被云雀看到很是难为情，于是低下头收敛了些热情，喃喃自语道，“你知道，我可以为他付出一切……”

云雀呼吸一滞。那句话他听狱寺说过不下数十次。之前在并盛中学的时候听过，和同伴在一起出任务的时候听过，家族会议结束之后听过，狱寺刚来西西里的时候听过……可是都没有现在听起来使内心这般压抑的煎熬和不安的刺痛。云雀此刻清晰地意识到那些一直被他忽视或根本不曾和不屑于去体会的情感，现在在狱寺面前全都一股脑涌了出来。不光是痛苦，还有激情、思念、嫉妒、臆想、执念，甚至是野蛮的占有欲。更加奇怪的是，云雀并没有因此而觉得他变得不像自己了，相反，他从狱寺的一次次回应中愈加强烈地意识到自己的存在。渐渐浮现出的对狱寺的难以抑制的渴望同时驱策着他，似乎正在使他的灵魂走向完整——亦或是跌进深渊。

内心的激烈挣扎一时令云雀不知该如何开口。狱寺却突然像想到什么似的，并几步走到他面前认真说道：“但是云雀，你跟我说过的话我不会忘记——尽可能地不要失去自我对吧？我会努力做到的，就算是在十代目面前。”

一种扑面而来的讽刺和无力感在最后击碎了云雀缭乱的念想，令他再无法思考和回应更多。为了掩饰异样，他伸出手狠狠揉乱了狱寺的头发，顺便转移了话题。

“想去吃夜宵吗？”

“焦糖布丁和草莓冰沙！”

“又是甜食……受不了你。”

“我请客总行了吧？”

“不用。我看着你吃就好。”

又过了两周，狱寺手臂上的绷带拆除了。医生说恢复情况十分乐观。回到家，狱寺问起云雀在西西里的任务情况。其实各种任务和外交事宜都已经处理得差不多了，他本来预计今年回国，纲吉那边也暂时没有新工作给他。

狱寺说：“那我们一起回日本吧。”

云雀没有马上回答。潜意识里他竟然希望能和狱寺在西西里再多待一阵子——甚至一直待下去。最后他答应了。

“回去之前还想去哪里玩吗？”

狱寺歪着头想了一会儿。

“想去海边！小时候有一个经常去的沙滩，想离开前再去那里看一眼。”

“好。”

两人于是在一个阳光明媚的周末起了个大早，驱车来到西西里最美的海滩之一。虽然这个城市已经入秋，但陶尔米纳山下夏天的炎热还未散去。海滩上还没有多少人；早上的海水太冷，不适合游泳。云雀和狱寺踏上沙滩沿着岸边散步，迎面而来的微风舒爽宜人。

走到一半，狱寺忽然弯下腰捡起几颗贝壳。放在手心里一看，都是残缺不全的。他忽然来了兴致，蹲下身在附近埋头找了起来。云雀停下脚步陪在他身旁，将目光投向远处的海平面。他没有取笑狱寺的孩子气，也并不觉得他的行为无聊。云雀正在学着承认一个事实——自己已经被狱寺吸引了。

时间静谧流淌。狱寺在他几步开外的地方专注地捡着贝壳，四下张望时偶然与云雀落在他身上的视线对上，狱寺便自然地对他露出灿烂的笑容，开心烂漫得像个孩子。云雀的记忆忽然追溯到并盛中学的那段时光。起初他跟狱寺是互相看不顺眼的冤家。狱寺酷似不良学生的穿着和行为在他所管理的学生群中是那么刺眼和格格不入。可是云雀现在回想起来那时的他似乎从未产生过真正要将狱寺“咬杀”的念头，大多都归于口头警告和威胁。就算有一两次下手过重把人打进了医院，也会在之后有意无意关注他伤势的恢复状况，直到狱寺再一次活蹦乱跳出现在学校里。为什么？狱寺是个特例——也许在很久以前，他就已经将他视作有别于他人的例外了，想想还真有些不可思议。

而且，狱寺其实平时不怎么笑，但在纲吉面前总是笑得很开心。云雀有几次与他们擦肩而过，目光会下意识停留在狱寺脸上。虽然他一贯觉得那笑容“愚蠢得很”、“天真得不像样”，而且只会出现在不值一提的草食动物身上，但云雀不得不承认，他还是被吸引了——确实是从很久以前。现在，云雀已经感觉自己对狱寺对他越来越多露出的毫无顾忌的笑容无法自拔，甚至察觉到会有一直如此沦陷下去的可能。但陪伴在狱寺身边在他看来未尝不是一种甜蜜的痛苦。因为他确信狱寺是值得的人，他值得被理解和守护。云雀在这一刻意识到，自己已经无法再向从前那样看待狱寺了。

快到中午的时候，天气渐渐热了起来。海滩上已经有些人下水了。狱寺想去潜水，云雀担心他的手臂还不能灵活使用，但经不住他的一再央求还是同意了。

到了水里，水温与体感的温差让狱寺忍不住打了个寒颤。右臂果然还不能有力地划水。他在水中缓慢滑行着，始终无法保持平衡。这时云雀游到他身边，轻轻拉起他的右手一起向前游去。有了云雀在前面牵引，狱寺顿感安心多了。

两人往深处潜去。游过几块礁石后，奇异缤纷的珊瑚群跃入眼帘。狱寺朝云雀看去，见他似乎也兴致高昂，正在一片珊瑚丛中观察五光十色的热带鱼。即便如此他也没有放开狱寺的手。两人在珊瑚群稍作逗留后便往前方更开阔的水域游去。待两人潜了一圈回到小艇上时，太阳已经移到了头顶。两人卸下潜水设备，开船驶回浅滩。

“在海边再游会儿泳吧。”狱寺抬手遮在额头上挡住过于强烈的光线，意犹未尽地提议道。云雀同意了，但他猜想以狱寺刚恢复的身体状况来看，他大概没有多少体力再游很久了。

卸下厚重的潜水服和氧气罐，扎入水中后狱寺觉得游起来轻松多了。水里的人也渐渐多起来。在不断躲避前后方游来的人的过程中，狱寺终于感到了疲惫和力不从心。正在这时，一股湍急的水流忽然毫无征兆向他冲击过来。狱寺只感到后背被水流的冲力一推，身体便不受控制向云雀撞过去。云雀已经感到水的流速变了，刚一转头就看见手忙脚乱扑向他的狱寺。在水中，即便判断力足够迅即，身体也没法及时作出反应。狱寺下意识闭紧双眼，先是撞在了云雀身上，两人接着被强劲的水流一下子推出去老远。恍惚间，狱寺感到嘴唇碰到了一个柔软的东西。他诧异地睁开眼睛，对上同样震惊的云雀的目光——

那是云雀的嘴唇。

惯性使然，两人一时还保持着接吻的姿势。他们互相目瞪口呆地盯着对方，狱寺率先涨红了脸。骤然加快的心跳一时令他头脑发胀。云雀显然也吃了一惊，不过他很快平静下来。这只是一个意外，他的大脑发出这样的信号，但是内心深处鼓动着的期待竟在这一刻爆发。极力克制着深入的念头，云雀用手托住狱寺的脑袋，手指插入他发间缠绕上几缕银发。有那么一眨眼的功夫，狱寺似乎在云雀注视着他的那双漆黑的瞳孔中捕捉到一丝晦涩而深沉又难以言喻的东西。他以为是他的错觉错觉……

待水流平缓，云雀稳住狱寺的身体并拉开距离浮到水面上，接着把狱寺也拉了上去。两人躺在小艇上气喘吁吁，大口大口补充着氧气。狱寺的脸红红的，说不清是因为缺氧还是恼羞成怒，还是两者都有。由一个意外在心中激起的涟漪使两人不约而同开始想入非非。

“是初吻吗？”云雀丢给他一条毛巾，看似轻描淡写地问道。

狱寺没有回答，一把扯过毛巾整个包住脑袋胡乱揉搓一阵。他故意背过身去不看云雀，努力掩饰一时纷乱的心情。说是初吻，云雀肯定看不起他。狱寺于是开始装聋作哑。

“如果是的，我很……”

“没、没必要道歉！”狱寺厉声打断他，已是满脸通红，但接着声音又立刻小下去，“反正只是个意外……”

云雀于是也没再说什么，驾驶小艇开回海滩。上岸的时候，他以为狱寺还在为那个意外的吻而赌气，不料对方却很是难为情地拉住他，结结巴巴说道：“

“刚才……谢谢你。要不是你拉着我，我可能就被水流冲走了。”

云雀哭笑不得。狱寺面红耳赤的样子实在太容易让人误会。

“脸怎么那么红？”

“太阳晒的。”

吃午饭的时候狱寺还在一个人心猿意马，脑子里仍充斥着刚才的画面。因为云雀的眼神令他不能忘怀。他首先确认了与云雀的肢体接触并不令他感到厌恶的这个事实。其次，他开始思考为什么自己对于一个“意外事故”的反应这么剧烈——大概因为对方是云雀吧——所以，如果是云雀的话，即使是初吻也没关系吗？狱寺被心里冒出来的这个想法吓了一跳，吃到一半忽然用手捂住嘴巴。

“你怎么了？”云雀立刻看向他，以为点的东西不合他口味。

狱寺心头一跳，连忙低下头去胡乱吃了几口饭，含混不清地说：“没事没事……”

临近傍晚，他们在海滩上找了一块较高的突出的岩石，坐在岩石边缘眺望远处的海平面。夕阳西沉，被染成奇幻的玫瑰色的天空点缀着几片稀疏的薄云。狱寺出神地望着火红的太阳一点点坠入海平面，耳边不时传来海鸥盘旋掠过发出的鸣叫。狱寺仰起头微微眯起眼，享受着微凉的海风拂过面颊时的柔软触感。

“你好像很喜欢大海。”云雀说。

“是啊，大海和天空一样，能让人感受到永无止境的自由。”狱寺感叹道，他转过头去看云雀，“你不这样认为吗？”

云雀微微一笑：“或许是这样。”

“你觉得还有比大海和天空更能展现自由的东西？”

“不胜枚举。”云雀道，停顿了下又说，“毕竟在追求自由的，是人。”

狱寺不太理解云雀说的话，但他觉得好像没有反驳的必要。

“话说回来，你这家伙总是独来独往的，不会觉得很……无聊吗？”

狱寺想说的其实是“寂寞”，但他刻意避开了那个词。因为那是他一直以来害怕的东西。害怕失去十代目的信赖，害怕失去身边的同伴，其实就是害怕自己回到那种自我放逐的生涯，害怕自己再一次变成孤身一人。意料之中的是，云雀没有回答。狱寺猜测他大概对诸如此类的问题向来都不屑一顾。毕竟，云雀是像浮云一般孤高的存在啊……

“你害怕寂寞。”

云雀忽然开口。狱寺一怔，被说中心事的不安和恐惧油然而生，连往常虚张声势的反驳也没说出口。云雀的这句话不是疑问，而是肯定。就像他们第一次见面时，狱寺就从那双黑色的眼睛里敏感地觉察到令人恼怒的从容和洞悉一切的沉着。他的确一眼就被他看穿了。

在云雀看来，敏感和那些剑拔弩张的伪装都是狱寺对于寂寞的恐惧和缺乏安全感的内心深处的折射。在了解他的过去后，云雀明白那是他从小的生活环境对他造成的心理创伤。原本这些他人的事对云雀来说本是举足轻重的东西，但他却发现自己已经没法再对狱寺那份对寂寞的惶恐坐视不管。拨开他表面的冲动、急躁、顽固和锋芒，云雀正在一点点被深藏在那之下的柔软和脆弱撼动。

——被内在的脆弱撼动，而不是被外在的强硬挑战。云雀发觉他已经不再用强者和弱者的观念看待他和狱寺，也不再认为狱寺流露出的感性仅仅是有趣——他想去充分理解那份脆弱，想弥补狱寺缺失的部分，想给予他安全感、想让他安心。

然而这却令云雀第一次开始质疑自己的想法是否是妄念。在这之前，说过他狂妄的只有那些不自量力的敌人。因为他们不到最后落败不会知道，云雀具备绝对的信心和实力去获取他想要得到的一切，反之，只要他想，也可以摧毁所有横在他面前的阻碍。然而以往所向披靡的经验放在他对狱寺的感情上全都不适用了。因为沢田纲吉的存在，因为彭格列家族的存在，他不知道狱寺心里是怎么想的。另一方面，他自己想要留住狱寺的理由又是什么？如果单凭愧疚那种东西，他大可在照顾他到伤愈之后马上把狱寺送上最早一班飞回日本的飞机，并在之后的战斗中直接把这个人情还上就可以了。可是，他明白这样做绝对无法令他自己释怀。

狱寺马上要离开西西里了，他也是。但最重要的事实是：狱寺马上要离开他了。所以，之后不管在哪里，他都不想狱寺离开他身边的意义究竟是什么，他对他的执念到底名为什么：是一时兴起的在意，是冲动的渴求，还是最为原始的占有，亦或是包含这复杂的一切的……爱——明明说出狱寺的寂寞的人是他，但云雀恭弥的觉悟却第一次产生了动摇。

浪花飞溅潮起潮落，海鸥滑过浪尖低鸣着隐入暮色。夕阳已经完全陷进海面，平铺成一条细细的、无限绵延开去的金线。深厚的蓝色海水迭起逐渐涣散的金色光晕。

“这样的风景……”狱寺情不自禁地呢喃道，“真想让十代目也看到啊。”

云雀默默无言。他站起身，在狱寺还沉浸在眼前的景色中时先一步跳下岩石，踩着沙子无声离开，朝停靠在平地上的车走去。


	11. 归来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 舞台转移至日本

“喂！云雀——”

给冻得哆哆嗦嗦的狱寺正骂骂咧咧地敲着云雀的车窗。刚才光顾着看海和落日，直到夜幕降临他才从骤然降低的温度中回过神，四下眺望却不见云雀的影子，在跑回去的路上还差点迷了路。狱寺此时缩在一件连帽衫里抱紧双臂站在车外瑟瑟发抖，看上去可怜又狼狈。然而云雀倒显得十分悠哉，坐在暖气充足的车里翻看着手机里的内容，假装没听见车窗上的敲打，故意把狱寺晾在一边。

“你这家伙在……在闹什么别扭啊！再不开、开门信不信我把你车炸了。”

云雀闻言抬起头懒洋洋扫他一眼，不怀好意地笑笑，随手解锁了车门。狱寺立刻猫似地窜进来，屈起双腿贴着座椅靠背缩成一团取暖。待缓过一阵后，他一把扯过云雀的衣领，黑着脸凑近他面前愤愤不平道：“

“明明刚才还好好的，难道我有哪里惹你生气吗？”

真是迟钝的家伙。云雀面无表情地别开头。虽然他知道自己的赌气行为也很幼稚，但就是越来越控制不住不去计较狱寺张口闭口的“十代目”。他按着狱寺的脑袋将他推开，重新理好衣领，然后从外套口袋里掏出一串东西递过去。

“拿好。送给你的。”

狱寺余怒未消，但好奇心还是占了上风。他用双手接过放在光亮处一看，竟是一条串有两颗形状完整的贝壳的手链，一只红褐色，一只浅紫色。

“哇，你在哪里捡到的？我捡了一上午也没看到形状这么漂亮的……”

云雀没有回答。狱寺这时已经完全忘记了刚才的小插曲，欣欣然注视着掌心中的礼物。

“附近也买不到合适的绳子，就问餐厅服务员要了根尼龙绳。”云雀停了停又说，“右手给我。我帮你戴上。”

狱寺下意识想要推拒，但受宠若惊大过难为情，况且又难却云雀的一番好意。于是他慢慢把手伸过去。

“——等等！”

中途又忽然抽回手，狱寺接着将手腕上原本佩戴的手饰统统摘了下来。云雀没料到他会这么做，先是怔了怔，随即会心一笑：看来他送的礼物被重视了。

“你笑什么？”

云雀没有回答，只是小心翼翼地把贝壳手链系在狱寺的右手腕上。狱寺抬起手对着光线细细观赏那两颗大同小异的贝壳。随着他的移动，贝壳相互碰擦发出清脆的响声，狱寺满心欢喜。现在，他的右手上有两样重要物件：一个是象征彭格列家族岚之继承者的指环，另一个便是云雀刚刚送给他的贝壳手链。狱寺没有觉得把它们戴在一起有任何违和感，因为这两样物件都已经或多或少对他产生了特殊的意义。

狱寺越来越觉得云雀是一个心思细腻的人。不论是在以往的战斗还是现在的生活中，他总是出现得那么及时，而且都在第一时间明白他想要的是什么。云雀无疑是理解他的，他的沉默对他来说也是理解的一部分。狱寺发觉自己已经慢慢在那种危险的安全感中沉溺：和云雀相处的时光总是那么悠然自得，平静，快乐又充实——与此同时，他突然有些害怕回到日本之后的日子，那也许意味着分离和各奔东西。

从车载音响里流淌出舒伯特小夜曲的旋律，倦怠感渐渐涌上眼皮。起码也得送给云雀些什么吧……狱寺一边想一边靠着车窗打起了盹儿。

离开西西里的前夕，云雀这天一大早去大学办理退学手续。狱寺在家做完家务后便按计划出门去商场给云雀买礼物。云雀似乎不缺什么，也很难猜出他的确切喜好。狱寺记得以前在日本他想要给云雀买生日礼物，实在拿不定主意就直接去问了他本人，可是云雀说：“不用了，没有特别想要的东西。有的话我会自己去拿。”狱寺不能说云雀在礼物这方面不解风情，毕竟他送给他的东西没有一样不令他称心如意。挑来挑去逛了一个多小时，狱寺才终于做出决定。之后他又买了些晚饭和明天早餐的食材。

刚走出商城大门，手机忽然响了。狱寺拿出来一看，是云雀打来的。

“云雀，什么事？”

“你现在在哪里，家里吗？”

“我……”狱寺想着不能说是出来给他买礼物的，于是改口道，“我在外面。”

“我这边事情办完了。想不想吃牛排？有人刚推荐了一家不错的店。”

“好啊！发给我地址，我直接去店里和你碰头。”

“不用，我来接你。把你现在的位置告诉我。”

狱寺于是报上商场的名字。

“不远，我大概十分钟左右到。”

“好，那我在停车场旁边等你。”

挂了电话，狱寺开始思考如何找个适合的时机送出礼物。车开来了，狱寺把几个装有食材的袋子放到后座上。送给云雀的礼物装在另一个小袋子里，狱寺把它放在自己身边。

“餐厅远吗？”

“有点远。你饿了？”

“还好……”

逛了一上午，狱寺的肚子其实早就已经咕咕叫了。但他不想令云雀着急。目的地是一家高档奢华的西餐厅。虽然两人今天都没来得及穿正装，但他们还是被允许进入就餐。侍者和大厨都是西西里人，见云雀用流利的意大利语和他们交谈，狱寺很是惊讶。

”才不过一年吧，你的意大利语已经说得这么好了。”

“任务需要。不过你那时转来并中倒是直接说日语呢。自己学的？”

狱寺忽然有些情绪低落，小声说道：“妈妈教的……”但他试图马上振作，不想让云雀看出他的异样。对方显然也不希望让他为难，立刻转移了话题。

“机票已经订好了。这周末飞日本。”

“这么快？！”

正在切牛排的狱寺惊讶地抬起头，表情似乎不是那么开心。

云雀困惑地皱了皱眉：“难道不是你决定要回日本的吗？”

狱寺默默不答，闷着头又开始动刀叉。那种莫名的不安和失落再次从心底蔓延开去。回到日本也就意味着要跟云雀分开了，他们会各自重新开始以前的生活……一想到这里，狱寺只觉得连刚入口的牛肉都难以下咽。已经变成习惯了吗？过度依赖？可这对于一个杀手来说无疑是愚蠢和危险的。

见狱寺闷闷不乐，云雀的内心也五味杂陈。他一直十分庆幸当初挽留了狱寺，才有了之后两人之间由进一步接触产生的别具一格的羁绊。况且，现在的他又怎么甘心放手，可是缺少一个决定性的理由。再者，他没有戳穿狱寺为回国找的借口：狱寺从抵达西西里的那一天开始没有一天心中不惦记着沢田纲吉。所以目前表露任何心意大概都只会让狱寺更加困扰。但是，现在即便只是陪伴在他身边，云雀就已经体会到未曾有过的痛苦。倘若分开了，相思之意更不能释怀——这是云雀第一次陷入进退两难的境地。只因为他善于隐藏，所以狱寺对此毫无察觉。

两人之后默默无言地吃完了这顿饭。狱寺从随身携带的袋子里取出一个包装精美的正方形盒子递给云雀，说：

“我希望你能收下这个。”

云雀十分惊讶，接过后问道：“可以拆开吗？”

狱寺点了点头。云雀打开盒子，发现里面是一个上面印有黄色小鸟图案的马克杯。

“云豆在日本还好吧？”

“它很好。”云雀顿了顿，极力控制内心不言而喻的激动，面上仍不动声色道，“谢谢，礼物我就收下了。”

狱寺有些紧张地问他：“你喜欢吗？”

“当然。我很喜欢。”

“在西西里这两个月以来一直受你照顾了。谢谢你，云雀。”

“彼此彼此。”

云雀看起来很高兴，狱寺于是也暂时压下心底对离别之日迫近的不安。可是在那一刻两人心里都明白，分离是必然的。无须明说，他们都在被无形的东西牵绊着。飞机潜进厚重的云层，在高空中滑出毅然决然的轨迹。前路漫漫，归途遥遥无期。

数小时的飞行令狱寺身心俱疲。虽然云雀买的票是头等舱，但封闭的空间还是令他的头脑昏昏沉沉。快到目的地了，狱寺转动酸麻的脖颈看向旁边的云雀，只见他正在专心看杂志，脸上一如既往没什么表情，甚至可以说有些冷漠。透过机窗已经能隐约看到底下的海洋和山脉。即将回到同伴们所在的地方，可狱寺心中却多了一丝怅然。在整个飞行途中，狱寺半梦半醒间脑海中闪过的竟全是这几个月里和云雀发生的种种：那些场景是如此真实、鲜明，又仿佛已经成为遥远的往事……

值得一提的是，两人自从上了飞机后就再没怎么说过话。本应是习以为常的沉默，在狱寺看来却像在宣告某种意义上的完结。直到下了飞机他依旧显得迷离恍惚。走在前面的云雀以为他没休息好，故意放慢脚步等他，但狱寺还是落在了后面，低着头一个人犹犹豫豫地走着——咖啡馆里那个靠窗的位置、和室中的钢琴、水下礁石后面奇异缤纷的珊瑚丛、海边的落日、贝壳手链……云雀的身影出现在每一幕重现的旧景中，又像流云般无从捉摸，眨眼间便消失得无影无踪。

转过前面的拐角就是机场大厅了，那里有曾经朝夕相处的同伴正等着迎接他们——狱寺抬起头，看着走在前面的云雀的背影：孤傲而挺拔，孑然又疏离，令他心中忽然涌起一种一如那天在酒店为云雀挡子弹时奋不顾身的冲动。

“云雀——！”

听到狱寺出乎意料的呼喊，云雀顿住脚步并转过身。两人之间还隔着一段距离，在他诧异的目光中，只见狱寺丢开行李箱拔腿向他奔来，急切地、无助地、不安地、期待地……

“云雀。”

再一次从口中念出那个名字，像是要确认什么、抓住什么似地。两人几乎硬生生撞在了一起，狱寺扑上去紧紧搂抱住云雀，将脑袋埋在他胸口。他用着失控般的力道拥着他，仿佛下一秒对方就会永远消失在他面前。云雀的心跳声隐约传来：在加快，就像他此刻加速跳动的心脏一样。

“狱寺……”

云雀震惊了半晌，下意识想回抱住他，然而手臂刚抬起来一点又垂了下去。他唾弃自己的踌躇不决，即便狱寺的行为几乎在一瞬间激起了他想吻他的心情——可是他不能，他痛苦地意识到，他不能。

理性早已被抛到九霄云外，狱寺的大脑此时一片空白。他从刚才所做的一切完全是受内心深处的情感驱使。那种情感太过激烈和原始，比冲动更深沉，比热情更具爆发力。狱寺在那一刻自暴自弃地认识到自己果然还是不擅长隐瞒，越想掩饰反倒会暴露越多。他觉得自己的行为一定吓到云雀了，但他更怕对方在他抱上去的下一秒就将他狠狠推开——可是他没有。取而代之的是，他感到云雀的手臂缓缓环上了他的后背，随即更加用力地将他搂入怀中。狱寺欲言又止：此时此刻任何语言都是多余的。心中的那份躁动不安终于在云雀温柔而沉稳的环绕下逐渐褪去。

不知过了多久，两人松开手，彼此互相深深望进对方的瞳孔。云雀一再压抑着想要吻下去的冲动，忍耐得几乎连灵魂都颤动了——可是他没有，他痛苦地否决着，他没有。

“走吧。”云雀最后说。

狱寺点了点头，默默与他并肩而行。两人转过拐角，一同朝机场大厅走去。


	12. 回暖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 与父亲和解

在机场大厅，山本武甚至特意给他们拉了条“欢迎回家”的横幅，同行的了平和小春还带了喷花筒，一见他们出来便把彩带喷得到处都是。狱寺冲上去抱怨他们做得太夸张了，在不断问长问短的人群间他甚至没注意到避开他们独自一人离去的云雀。狱寺紧接着被同伴连拖带拽塞进碧洋琪开来的轿车，一路护送他回家。狱寺被突如其来的热情搅得不知所措，重申了好几次要回自己的公寓，但都被同伴的声音盖了过去。碧洋琪则趁乱将他顺理成章带回了自己的别墅。

狱寺回到碧洋琪家后已经无暇顾及其他人的情况，时差加上长途飞行的疲累令他一沾床倒头就睡，直到第二天下午才醒来。这一觉睡醒后头脑才清醒了不少。狱寺坐起身略略环顾四周，知道这里是碧洋琪给他留出的卧室，然而家具摆设还是让他一度觉得十分陌生。身边的布置不再是传统的日式风格，没有榻榻米、纸扇门和连通的回廊——和云雀生活在一起的日子恍如昨日，却已是遥不可及。狱寺长叹一声重新倒回被窝。他在西西里的那段“逃亡”时光，真实得仿佛一场永远不愿醒来的梦。

楼下隐隐约约传来交谈声。狱寺又在床上安静地躺了一会儿，随即掀开被子跳下床，拿起碧洋琪为他准备的换洗衣物走进浴室。半个小时后洗漱完毕，他看了看镜中的自己，转身有意放轻脚步慢慢走下楼梯。他知道父亲就在楼下，也明白为什么碧洋琪不经询问就将他带回这里。相较那时候仓皇逃离的狼狈，狱寺此刻不觉得尴尬或害怕——他已经决定不再逃避了。

洛伦佐正坐在客厅里的沙发上看电视，碧洋琪坐在他旁边，膝盖上摊着一本食谱。听到狱寺的脚步声，两人不约而同抬起头。

“我去做饭。”

碧洋琪说着果断拿起菜谱向厨房走去。客厅里只剩父子俩。洛伦佐看上去有些激动，千言万语到了嘴边又不知该如何开口。狱寺平静地叫了一声：

“爸爸。”

洛伦佐眼眶一热，顿时内心百感交集。他多年以来盼望能听到的称呼，就在今天，就在刚才，他从儿子嘴里再一次听到了。

“隼人……我很抱歉。”

狱寺的表情痛苦地扭曲了一下。因为父亲悲伤而愧疚的表情令他猝不及防回忆起去世多年的母亲。他走过去在洛伦佐身边坐下，接下来很长一段时间都默默不语。

“我知道你一直不肯原谅我。自从她离开的那一刻，我没有一天不去怀念她。即便如此，我也知道她永远没法再回到你我身边了。是我太自私了，我对不起她，也对不起你……”

“不……”

狱寺摇了摇头。他用手掩住一半脸，苦涩地意识到多年来一直不愿直视事实的人，其实是他自己。

“不是您的错——妈妈的死不是您的错。”

洛伦佐嘴唇发颤，攥紧双拳以至于不让自己在儿子面前失态。在这之前他对自己的指责从未停止，狱寺的母亲的死给他造成的罪恶感一直压在他心头，他已经做好用一生去赎罪的觉悟，也从未想象过有被人原谅的一天。

“您让我知道，她在这个世界上不是一个人。生前不是，死时也不是。您没有抛弃她，也愿意接纳我，这就足够了。”

他的母亲虽然不幸，但在与他父亲一起度过的时光中她是幸福的。狱寺觉得单是这一点，就足以冰释他以前对父亲偏激的成见。如果母亲曾经抛弃一切和父亲在一起并获得了无可比拟的幸福，那他还有什么理由让那样一个痛失所爱的男人继续饱受罪恶感的折磨呢？况且那种罪恶感也是莫须有的，是他一再逃避现实和任性地一意孤行强加给他父亲的。

“谢谢你，隼人。你是她在这个世界上留给我的最重要的珍宝。你平安回来，我就放心了。”

洛伦佐将儿子轻轻揽入怀中，在狱寺额头上落下一个真挚的吻。人的情感是流动的，爱恨永无固态。也许就是一瞬间的冰雪消融，也可能是一辈子的漫漫严冬。可是他们终究还是从对彼此的束缚中解脱出来。狱寺突然想起云雀那句不要失去自我的谏言，他在这一刻确信这就是他心底的答案：他选择原谅父亲，他终于能够回家了。

晚上碧洋琪亲自下厨。狱寺本来已经做好上吐下泻的觉悟，然而一顿饭倒是吃得相安无事。看来碧洋琪已经能稍微控制她的奇异能力了，狱寺想，然而多年以来的心理阴影并没令他感到多少欣慰。他打算吃过晚饭就回自己的公寓去，碧洋琪试图说服他再住一晚。

“刚才收到短信，十代目说明天上午要开家族会议。我直接从家去总部更方便。”

“好吧。”碧洋琪妥协了，“那我一会儿开车送你回去。”

告别的时候，洛伦佐抱住儿子拍了拍他的背，让他自己多保重。

“我明天回西西里。”他说。

“我陪您到机场。”

“不用，彭格列那边更需要你。圣诞节的时候和你姐一起回来看看吧——记得好好工作，遇到喜欢的人别轻易放手噢。”

“啰嗦！多管闲事……”

“什么？这就嫌我啰嗦了，碧洋琪你听听……”

“请适可而止吧，爸爸。”

狱寺预感这样说下去又会没完没了，立刻打住佯装痛心疾首的父亲，正色道：

“请代我向贝拉问好。”

洛伦佐点了点头，微笑着目送儿子出门，直到碧洋琪的车的尾灯消失在街道转角。

碧洋琪在夜晚市郊的高速公路上把速度飙到了一百二，狱寺牢牢攥紧头顶的扶手，一路惊魂未定。

“真受不了你，开这个快干嘛？又不是逃命……”狱寺下车时腿都软了，边开车门边嚷嚷着抱怨，“云雀开车就没你这么夸张，他总是开得很稳……”

碧洋琪挑了挑眉，敏感地捕捉到狱寺话语中的人名。她迅速转过头望向车旁的弟弟，只见他做了几个拉伸运动，似乎根本没意识到自己说了什么。

“你在西西里的时候一直跟云雀在一起？”

“对啊。”狱寺一愣，随即不耐烦地挥挥手，“晚饭的时候你们不都已经问过我了嘛。老姐回去路上小心……”

狱寺乘上电梯，门一开便看见Reborn正坐在自己的家门外一边煮咖啡一边看书，闻声朝他投来一如既往的笑容：

“Ciaos。”

“Reborn先生！”狱寺十分意外，连忙走过去在人面前单膝跪下，内疚地说，“您在等我吗？是不是等了很久？抱歉，我不知道……”

“不用介意，只是听说你回来了就过来看看。”Reborn若有所思地上下打量了他一番，“看起来已经解决了啊，你自己的事。”

“是的，今天和爸爸见了面。我已经不想再逃避了。”狱寺顿了顿，低下头道，“多少还是让您费心了。”

Reborn满意地喝了口咖啡，“你果然没有让我失望。”

“谢谢。其实……这也多亏了云雀。”

狱寺一边说一边用钥匙打开门，邀请Reborn进屋坐。

“噢？听起来很难得啊，你们能在一起相安无事那么久。”

“我也觉得有些不可思议。”狱寺歪头回想，“虽然那家伙的态度有时候还是很令人火大，但稍微了解之后发现他人其实不错——说体贴会不会太夸张了？”

Reborn意味深长地看了他一眼，没作评论。狱寺在整理行李箱的时候话锋一转，问起纲吉的情况。

“山本他们晚上出任务去了，阿纲在总部等他们消息。”

“真辛苦啊。”狱寺感叹道，“我也没帮上什么忙，明天得去向十代目道歉。”

“阿纲已经等你等得不耐烦了哦。”

狱寺更加无地自容。可他没听出Reborn其实话中有话，只是一味觉得这次因为自己的任性和冒失给同伴们添了麻烦。

见他一脸悔恨的样子，Reborn忍不住笑道：“其实他没有怪你的意思——总之，明天你们见面之后自会有结果的。”

晚上八点多，纲吉坐在总部首领办公室的沙发上看书，但显然没看进去多少。一方面刚才收到山本从前线发来的消息，任务时间因为无法预测的敌人动向而被拖延，另一方面，狱寺的事仍在他脑海里挥之不去。他知道狱寺已经到日本了，他现在无比急切地想要见他。

书被放到一边，纲吉终于忍不住拿出手机几欲拨通狱寺的电话，但在翻到联系人列表时又停住了——听到狱寺的声音只会让他更想见他。但这时不打电话，焦灼在心间的思念又无处安放。纲吉感觉一时被纷乱的感情拉扯，手指在屏幕的通话图标上迟迟悬而未落。

他突然有点羡慕云雀。他听说了两人在西西里朝夕相处的大概经过，反观自己即便现在跟狱寺是邻居，也未必能及得上那两人在异乡的数周接触——他们一同吃饭、一同出游，狱寺甚至还为了保护云雀差点丢了性命。当然这些事他并不是没和狱寺经历过，只不过从来不是单独，都有其他同伴在场。

纲吉从心底还是有些忌讳云雀的。他敬畏他，毋庸置疑，可是同时这也令他越来越在意云雀和狱寺的关系。狱寺在他心中的地位越来越微妙，那两人之间若即若离的羁绊对纲吉来说也渐渐成了一种煎熬。即便之前他从没有刻意从狱寺那里要求或奢求过什么，但那种无形中“似乎能享有狱寺一人的注视”的信念现在却令他无地自容。

世上没有什么是能够“坐享其成”的，除了失败和后悔。

纲吉盯着手机屏幕沉吟不语，不知从什么时候已经定格在狱寺在酒店里弹琴的照片上，才惊觉看了有一会儿了，不由皱眉轻啧。正在这时，楼下传来汽车驶进的引擎声。纲吉深吸了一口气再缓缓吐出，使那些失态的着迷和酝酿到几乎沸腾的情绪一点点沉淀下去。手机黑了屏，纲吉站起身，拿起外套朝门外走去。


	13. 暗涌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 修罗场

这天，狱寺早早来到彭格列总部准备上午的会议。办公桌上意料之中已经满是堆积如山的文件。收拾到一半时忽然瞥见站在门口冲他微笑的山本，头上缠着一圈纱布。狱寺不由皱起眉，走过去用责备地口吻说道：  
“你这家伙怎么这么不小心？”  
“哇，狱寺这是在关心我吗？好开心呢。”  
“才不是……！开完会就给我回去好好休息，别到处乱晃。”  
“是，是。”  
狱寺一看时间也快到了，便不再搭理他转身朝会议室走去。同伴还没到齐，他和了平和库洛姆打过招呼，又同一见他就两眼放光的蓝波打闹一阵。蓝波长高了不少，狱寺费了点力气才把他从自己身上拽下去。  
直到会议开始前五分钟纲吉和云雀才双双到场。云雀手上拿着一沓文件，两人边走边低声交谈。狱寺已经几个星期没看到纲吉，今天一见当场激动地喜形于色。他的双眼紧紧追随着纲吉，看着他一路走过去在会议桌最前面的椅子上坐下。纲吉从一进来就察觉到了狱寺的视线，入座后微微侧头对他露出温柔的笑容。狱寺立刻低下头去，脸不知为何有些红。  
云雀显然是今天会议的主角。他的发言时间足足占了整场会议的四分之三，以讲述这一年中他在西西里处理的外交和暗杀任务为主。他有条不紊地汇报着，并没有在意在场的人或多或少对他完成的这些机密性和难度性都极高的敏感任务发出的赞叹。狱寺也是今天第一次才完整了解云雀的所有工作内容，心里更添了一份对他的敬重。纲吉代表彭格列高层对云雀的能力表示了高度赞赏，只是两人都心照不宣地回避了牵扯到狱寺负伤的最后一个任务。  
云雀坐下后，纲吉站起身开始总结发言。狱寺感觉自己已经好久没听过纲吉的声音。现在那熟悉的、让他心安的声音近在咫尺，却令他从头到脚颤栗不止，说不清是开心、紧张还是惶恐。纲吉的一举一动都牵扯着他的神经：亲切的笑容、从容的手势、平稳的声调、充满权威和感染力的语言，以及时不时朝他投来的热烈视线——狱寺一瞬强烈地察觉到自己之前所做的心理准备全都白费了。纲吉那不可抗拒的人格魅力正一点一点占据他的心神，一点一点瓦解他有备而来的理智与决心。  
分配完下一阶段的任务后会议差不多就结束了，家族成员纷纷起身各自离场。云雀收拾完东西起身时看了狱寺一眼，见他仍呆呆地注视着纲吉，显出茫然若失的模样。说不清对此感到不满还是无奈，云雀绷紧表情悻悻然走出会议室。突如其来的寂静令狱寺如梦初醒，这才惊觉诺大的房间里一转眼只剩他和纲吉两人，便慌慌张张站起来打算趁纲吉注意到他之前离开。纲吉此刻已经走到落地窗前，侧身抱起双臂眺望宅邸外人流稀疏的街道若有所思。  
狱寺心不在焉地整理着散落在桌上的文件，余光仍时不时落在纲吉身上。他不得不承认，数周不见，他的首领的气场已经愈发咄咄逼人。这位心思细腻、深谙世故人情的年轻黑手党领袖，继承了彭格列家族强大而独特的力量，变得更加高贵且不可侵犯。狱寺不禁觉得相形见绌；他已经离他越来越远了。也或许正因为他和纲吉之间本就存在无法逾越的鸿沟，才令他下定决心的长久追随充满意义。沢田纲吉代表责任与守护，他的精神是包容的、力量是宽广的，他已经被赋予了庄重的使命。无须表现，无须多言，狱寺明白应该只为能够站在他身边就已经获得了无上荣光。然而困惑接踵而至——他已经看不透纲吉了，可是他却是他的全部信仰。  
脑袋因为激烈思考而隐隐作痛，狱寺忽然瞥见对面的椅子上搭着一件黑色西装外套。他记得那里应该是云雀的位置。  
“啊，是云雀的外套！他忘了拿，我去还给他。”  
为了缓解安静到尴尬的气氛，狱寺边说边绕过会议桌朝对面的座位走去。纲吉闻言转过身注视了他一会儿，忽然开口道：  
“过来。”  
狱寺伸手拿外套的动作一滞，纲吉的语气听起来既像命令又像威慑。惶恐油然而生，令他一时站在原地犹豫不决。  
“到我身边来。”  
纲吉又一字一顿地重申了一遍。狱寺的脑海里接连不断冒出“别过去”、“停下”的声音，然而身体却不听使唤，迈开脚步不由自主向他走去。直到低着头站在纲吉面前，狱寺已经羞愧得无地自容。他那一脸纠结、欲言又止的表情倒令纲吉忍俊不禁。当然，他理解狱寺的窘迫。这毕竟是两人冷战之后的第一次面对面交谈。  
狱寺想着不管听到怎样的斥责都还是自己先对此前的事道歉比较好。就在他鼓起勇气准备开口时，只听纲吉温柔地对他说了一句：  
“欢迎回来。”  
——没有严厉责怪，没有过分迁就，有的只是一句包含所有原谅和理解的心情的“欢迎回来”，至亲之切，一如最初的相敬如宾。狱寺的大脑一片空白，彻底停止了思考。纲吉的温柔击碎了他最后的防线。他早该知道他对他那种致命的温柔毫无抵抗，他早该知道。  
“对不起，十代目，我实在是罪不可赦……”  
狱寺眼眶一热，急急忙忙就要下跪道歉，然而纲吉先一步拽住了他的手臂，接着便用力将他往自己怀里一带。狱寺倏地坠入那个散发着暗香的怀抱，脸顿时涨得通红。他整个人仿佛脱离了引力，双脚也几乎站不稳了。心脏一下比一下更用力地撞击着肋骨，狱寺感觉头晕脑胀，没法回应，没法思考，只能被那种他无法理解又难以抗拒的东西从头到尾一点点淹没。  
“不要动，什么都不用说。就这样再和我呆一会儿……”  
纲吉紧紧抱着他，咬牙似乎在隐忍什么。他承认他有些操之过急了，但狱寺的徘徊踌躇令他再无法忍受。此刻他除了用这种近乎强硬的方式触碰他以确认他回到自己身边之外，已经没有别的办法来缓解心中数周以来的焦灼与不安。纲吉要确认狱寺是属于他的，即便这个事实在现实的催促下已经变得越来越薄弱，甚至失去了自我说服力。他要让狱寺意识到他们之间的羁绊远非他人能比，即便他知道发生在狱寺身上的变化已经不是他所能掌控和预测的了——他看另一个人的眼神，他对另一个人的信任……纲吉感到痛苦，妒忌、占有欲和失落感令他心乱如麻，情不自禁收拢手臂将怀中的人圈得更紧。狱寺小声呻吟了一声，却没有丝毫要反抗他的意思。终究什么都没改变，他们只能被一方的顺从和一方的纵容逼得走投无路。  
云雀走出总部大门才发现把外套落在会议室了，于是打算折回去拿。他料想这时候狱寺大概还在跟纲吉交谈——不知道他们会谈些什么，狱寺也许又会习惯性地下跪——想到他笨拙伏地的姿态，云雀忍不住扬起嘴角轻笑了一声。然而他的笑容在他透过房间的落地窗看到里面被纲吉搂在怀中的狱寺时戛然而止。  
纲吉用余光首先察觉到了云雀的存在。可他非但没有放手，反而像宣誓主权一般更认真地拥住狱寺。看到云雀一瞬僵硬的表情，纲吉心中忽然升腾起一股复仇的快感——他承认他忌讳云雀，甚至直到今天见到狱寺，他才意识到自己这么久以来是多么嫉妒在异乡与狱寺朝夕相处的云雀。纲吉抬起眼，目光与云雀对上，意料之外从那双向来波澜不惊的眼睛里捕捉到了失控的暴怒和无尽的冰冷。这反倒令他的内心更添了几分异样的自满和膨胀的成就感。  
纲吉知道自己已经被某种汹涌的感情冲昏了头脑。他低下头，柔声唤道：  
“狱寺。”  
“十代目？”狱寺慢慢抬起头。纲吉一怔，对方那种受了惊又毫无防备的眼神使那根名为理智的弦蓦地绷断了。  
“看着我。”  
纲吉一边说一边滑动右手从狱寺的后背摸上去轻轻托住他的后脑勺。不断缩近的距离在狱寺心中激起不可名状的危机感，他下意识闭起眼：他想逃，可是僵硬的身体动弹不得；彼此之间只听到他狂乱的心跳声。纲吉缓缓低下头去，目标是狱寺的唇……  
就在两人即将吻上的那一刻，背后忽然传来一记闷重的开门声——听起来几乎像是被踹开的。狱寺条件反射般猛地推开纲吉，惊魂未定地转过头去。只见云雀冷着脸走进来，随手拿起搭在椅背上的外套。狱寺脸色通红，还在急促地喘着气。他手足无措地站在原地，看向云雀的方向却不敢直视那双凌厉的眼睛。云雀的目光片刻后便越过他投向纲吉，但他的存在却让狱寺越发不安和羞恼，像是什么见不得人的秘密被发现了——还是被云雀撞见的。这个事实令狱寺更加狼狈不堪，他几乎是逃命似地一头冲出了会议室。  
直到他的脚步声远去，纲吉才重新抱起双臂慢条斯理说道：“会遗落东西，真不像你的作风啊。”  
“毕竟琐碎的东西总是太多了。”云雀沉默半晌，忽然淡淡一笑，“但其中有一些，即便会被人调侃疏忽大意，但还是必须亲自取回来，不然一定会后悔的——你知道，我从不做令自己后悔的事。”


	14. 亲昵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 瓜恐成最大赢家x

这天下午，狱寺在云雀的办公室和他一起整理需要修复和改良的武器数目。狱寺做完表格递给云雀核对，自己找了个沙发坐下开始逗瓜玩。瓜越来越调皮了，胃口也越来越大。狱寺觉得不能一味惯着它；人猫之间的关系时好时坏。此刻，瓜窜到他肩膀上伸出爪子往发梢上抓挠，痛得狱寺呲牙咧嘴。他捏住瓜的后颈皮想把它提起来扔下去，不料被惹怒的猫非但没有松开爪子反而挠得更起劲了。狱寺感到头发已经被抓掉了一大把，情急之下只好向云雀求救。

“快、快帮我把瓜抱走！我要被他挠秃了。”

“不是挺好？”云雀漫不经心翻过一页文件，连眼睛都没抬，“省得去剪头发。”

狱寺恼怒地瞪他一眼，只得痛苦地继续和瓜斗智斗勇。自那次会议之后，一连数日他都明显感到云雀的低气压，不光是对他，还对身边所有人。不过狱寺心虚地觉得云雀那种翻脸如翻书的冷淡在针对他，而他油然而生的莫名的愧疚可能是因为被云雀看到和纲吉发生的不堪画面，也可能是他自己的自尊心作祟。毕竟云雀在他和纲吉的关系上给过他不少意见。狱寺觉得自己从某种程度上背叛了云雀，但又说不清那种隐隐的违和感从何而来。

云雀核对完数目，又对武器的性能描述稍作更改。慢条斯理做完这一切，他才走到沙发边打算从瓜的魔抓中“解放”狱寺。狱寺看起来被折磨得不轻，头发已经乱成一丛鸟窝。云雀强忍住笑意，正要伸手把瓜从他肩膀上抱下来，不料狱寺一把抓住他的手腕向前一扯。云雀的膝盖磕在茶几边缘，身体一下失去平衡跌倒在沙发上。狱寺瞄准时机顺势翻身骑到他身上，接着从肩上提起瓜一把糊在云雀脸上。

“让你刚才见死不救！”

狱寺脸上带着胜利的微笑——即便添了若干条抓痕，但还是因为“偷袭”成功而洋洋得意。他想着接下来有云雀好受的了，不料瓜非但没有对云雀乱抓乱挠，还竟奇迹般地安静下来乖乖趴在云雀胸前，伸出舌头开始一下又一下亲昵地舔起他的脸。云雀不动声色任由狱寺骑在他身上，无奈又觉得好笑，却也一时没有赶他下去——事实上，狱寺能轻而易举地制服他只是因为他允许他这样做了。

“怎么会……为什么瓜对你这么好？”

狱寺拧起眉毛很是不甘心。但转念一想，云雀似乎普遍都讨小动物欢心。他一下子像泄了气的气球收起了那副嚣张的态度，悻悻然从云雀身上下来。然而一条腿还没跨下来，云雀的手忽然绕到他的后背，一路沿上扣住他的后颈，猛地用力将他的上半身强行压下来。狱寺一惊，挣扎了两下也没能挣开云雀的桎梏。他意识到云雀的出击总是迅疾又出其不意，即便是看似轻柔地、不易察觉地出手，待猎物反应过来也已经在劫难逃。此刻，凭着近距离想再避开目光接触是不可能的。狱寺硬着头皮对上云雀的眼睛，之前的气势早已不翼而飞，被再一次莫名的心虚惭愧取代。云雀缓缓开口，语调是低沉的、轻柔的，令狱寺顿觉危机四伏。

“原来你这么不擅长拒绝……所以才会被他为所欲为吧。”

狱寺哑口无言。他感到云雀的手指缓缓插进他的发间摩挲着后脑勺，像是在安抚，却令他感到一阵异样的紧绷。狱寺不由自主缩起肩膀，双手攥拳抵在云雀胸口。

“如果那次不是意外的话，我是不是就已经得到你的初吻了？”

云雀贴在他耳畔哑声呢喃。狱寺直觉酥麻快感从背脊窜上直冲脑门。他听不出云雀是在生气还是纯粹在捉弄他，可不论哪一种都令他手足无措、不知该如何开口。似乎不耐两人近距离间呼出的热气，瓜从云雀胸口倏地跳到了茶几上。同时，狱寺感到后脑勺上的压迫感消失了。似乎是得到了某种默许，狱寺立刻翻身下来规规矩矩坐回沙发上。云雀则径直站起身从一旁的抽屉里拿出一把梳子，走到沙发后面狱寺坐着的位置。

“没、没事的。”狱寺大概猜出云雀想做什么，侧过身摆了摆手，“等会儿也没有要商谈的客人了，不用那么麻烦……”

“别动。”

云雀不由分说按住了他的头顶，开始用梳子轻轻为他梳理。狱寺慢慢安静下来。云雀把力度控制地刚刚好，令他的身子从刚才的紧绷和躁动中整个松懈下来。狱寺把眼睛微微眯起，此刻显得有些慵懒，但看得出十分愉快。

“像猫一样。”

“哪里像了。”

狱寺懒洋洋地回击了一句，并不十分在意。他近来愈发感到云雀看似不近人情之下的细心和洞察力，令他不时心潮澎湃。他并非觉得这样的云雀陌生，只是这股被逐渐向他吸引过去的力道实在太强、太不稳定。狱寺在依赖与逃离之间已经徘徊挣扎了太久；他讶异于自己对云雀的困扰竟有别于纲吉，恍然意识到他对这两个人的感觉从开始就有本质差异。

梳子在发梢间沙沙滑动，狱寺忽然抬起手覆盖在云雀的手背上制止了他的动作。他仰起头，对上头顶云雀俯视他的视线。狱寺的目光很认真，透出浅浅的悲哀。是那种走在雨中时会下意识把脸隐在帽檐下的人会露出的表情。

“云雀。”他对他苦笑了一下，我果然还是……还是无法在十代目面前保持清醒的自我。”

“为什么？”

狱寺欲言又止。视线中是云雀颠倒的脸，他从那双漆黑的眼睛里看到茫然无措的自己。云雀放下梳子，转而握住他的手拉高移到自己面前。狱寺缓缓睁大双眼，惊讶地注视着云雀轻轻吻在了他的手背上。

“为什么？”

“我……我大概……”

狱寺条件反射地想抽回手，然而不利的姿势令他轻而易举被云雀掌握。他脸红了，一急甚至开始语无伦次。

“对十代目……”

喜欢……

真的是喜欢吗？

狱寺使劲晃了晃脑袋，坐直了身体。他收回目光，却从沙发对面电视机漆黑的显示屏里看到他和云雀此刻的影子。他的手臂高举着，被云雀握在手中。而后者刚刚吻了他的手背，现在正在慢条斯理解着他衬衫的袖扣。逐渐裸露在空气里的肌肤顿感冷意侵袭，狱寺看到云雀缓缓低下头，一点点吻着他小臂内侧柔软的肌肤。细微的酥痒再次攀上背脊，令狱寺恍惚回忆起那天强吻他的纲吉使他的身体产生的异样感。

“你……你又为什么……”狱寺咬着牙怔怔看着前方，垂下的睫毛颤栗着，羞恼和不安混着迷茫令他几乎快按耐不住想要再次逃离。“为什么要对我做这种事？”

“你先回答我的问题。”

“十代目好像想吻我……我只是遵从他的命令。”

“那不是命令，那只是他的一意孤行。遵从不应该建立在你轻易就把自己拱手让出的基础上。”

“那么，我应该拒绝……可是拒绝十代目——”

“感情是你自己的事，狱寺。他可以左右你的信仰，可以干涉你的生活，但你更应该忠于你的内心。”

狱寺平静下来，有些东西渐渐在心中明了。云雀的训教没有高高在上的口吻，没有任何生硬的道德要挟，狱寺感觉到他是在把他的事当自己的事考虑，如此直白、一针见血，没有催促他的意思；咄咄逼人却诚恳。狱寺转过头，恢复了常态的锋芒和从容，甚至还瞪了他一眼。

“现在轮到你了。快回答我的问题。”

云雀松开他的手，理所当然地耸了耸肩：“因为你刚才没反抗。单纯好奇草食动物被做那种事的反应罢了——结果都在预料之中。”

狱寺奋起朝他扑过去，两个人跌倒在地上又是一阵厮缠扭打。

“好你个云雀，欺人太甚！”

“是你自己太迟钝。”

瓜蹲坐在办公桌上悠哉悠哉吃着小鱼干，仿佛对此类小打小闹早已屡见不鲜。闹剧以狱寺被云雀面朝下压在地上的姿势胡乱收尾。云雀坐起来揉了揉狱寺的头发，看着他翻了个身仰望天花板，眼睛里含着躁动和明快的光芒。他停顿了一下，愉悦地说道：

“云雀，你真是个神奇的人。不知道为什么，在你身边总能突然想明白很多事。”

云雀没说什么，起身走到茶几旁把散落的文件整理好。他并不是不为狱寺感到欣慰，只是他清楚感情的事大多都是没那么容易想通的。事实上，任何真正意义上的释怀或改变或放弃都无法干脆地说出口，能说出口的情感都是尚未明了的一丝心灵的颤动。

“狱寺，你知道卡辛奥里吗？”

“当然，意大利著名现代钢琴家。”

“下周……”

云雀话还没说完，敲门声骤然响起。瓜闪电般冲过去，跳到门把手上灵活地扭开把手。门外的纲吉显然一怔，和屋里两人面面相觑。

“十代目！”

狱寺率先反应过来，他一骨碌从地上爬起来拍拍衣服上的灰。云雀则看上去有些扫兴，继续低下头整理起文件。

“工作处理得怎么样了？我来拿关于武器数目的表格。”

“抱歉，还麻烦您跑一趟，本来应该是我给您送去的。”

“没关系，正好我也有东西想给你。”纲吉看了一眼云雀，从口袋里抽出一张票递给狱寺，微笑道，“下周二在东大有场不错的音乐会，愿意和我一起去听吗？”

狱寺下意识正要一口答应，云雀走过来不由分说把文件一股脑塞进纲吉怀里，有意把狱寺挡在身后，打断他道：

“不好意思，他下周二和我有约了。”

纲吉不动声色：“什么时候的事？”

“就在刚刚，你进来之前。我们的对话被你打断了。”

狱寺想起来云雀刚才的确像在和他谈一些约定的样子。见身边两人气氛略显僵硬，狱寺有些摸不着头脑，为了缓和气氛他抢着说道：

“云雀刚才正好也提到音乐会，会不会是同一场？也在东大吗？”

云雀点了点头，和纲吉四目相接僵持不下。狱寺的视线在两人身上来回游移。

“那就一起去吧。”纲吉突然微笑道，“抱歉，是我事先考虑不周……”

“不不，十代目请别这样说——”

“笹川京子已经约了你了吧。”云雀冷不丁冒出一句。纲吉一怔，没料到云雀已经事先看过节目单，微笑顿时显出些许僵硬。

“是的，她那晚要表演一首小提琴独奏。”

“既然这样，根据邀请的先后顺序，我认为你更应该去陪她，而不是来和我争约会对象。”

约会对象？狱寺狐疑地瞪了云雀一眼，突然觉得他在云雀口中的身份有些陌生。

“如果狱寺已经有约，他可以自己向我解释。根据他刚才的反应看来他还没有答应你，而我也有答应或拒绝和自由选择约会对象的权力。你要是非得把话说得那么绝对，我只好理解为你单纯在为我的干涉感到不满。”

“无所谓，随你怎么理解。”

狱寺越听越糊涂，但空气中愈加浓厚的火药味敏感的他还是闻得出来的。他刚想说什么，不料瓜这时一下子窜到他肩上，伸出爪子在他鼻尖胡乱磨蹭。纲吉在狱寺发作前一秒伸出手将他拉了过来，把瓜从他身上摘下来放到自己肩上，又捧起狱寺的脸仔细打量一阵，用手指细细抚摸过下巴和额头上的几道抓痕。

“看起来被欺负了很久啊，狱寺。“他打趣道。

狱寺眯起眼任由纲吉触碰，有些紧绷地耸起肩。“感觉这家伙只认云雀作主人，也太不给我面子了……！”

纲吉心想大概是因为狱寺身上有些类似“猫的属性”，同性相斥吧。这个想法令他情不自禁笑出了声。

“十代目在笑什么？”

“没什么。说出来你一定会跟我急的。”

“果然还是很在意！”

瓜叫了一声，从纲吉肩上跳到云雀怀里舔了舔爪子。

“我去喂它。”

“你别再那么纵容它了……”

“我给它做了鱼子酱馅饼。”

狱寺眼巴巴看着云雀从抽屉里取出一只包装精美的纸袋打开，瓜闻着味道把脑袋伸进去便开始大快朵颐。狱寺无奈扶额：“如果瓜把你吃穷了我可赔不起啊……”

“没关系，一只猫我还是养得起的。”云雀扬起嘴角调笑道，“就算再加个你我也养得起啊，想想那时候在西西里……”

狱寺连忙扑过去捂住云雀的嘴，怕他在纲吉面前讲出他在云雀家做“保姆”的事。

“胡说些什么！你真养一个试试？”狱寺扬眉挑衅道，“不出几个月街头就会又多一个乞丐，你信不信？”

云雀握住他的手拉开，顺势将狱寺圈入怀里，故作讶异低头瞪他一眼：“哇哦，谁这么能吃？猪吗？”

“云雀你这个混蛋！”

纲吉默默看着两人几乎是打情骂俏似得日常拌嘴，内心五味杂陈，甚至有些无法忍受。狱寺每次一开始和云雀互动就会变得兴致勃勃、情绪高涨，仿佛那才是他能自然而然表现出来的真正的喜怒哀乐。纲吉不自觉握紧怀中的纸张，转身将手搭在门把上。

“时间不早了。狱寺，要不要一起回家？”

说出口的同时，纲吉突然意识到这是在他们的学生时代狱寺每每放学后向他常说的话。

“也对……好啊！”

狱寺欣然答应，又费了好一番功夫才把瓜哄进匣子里。他走到纲吉身后，转身同云雀挥手告别。正值日落黄昏，余辉透过落地窗斜斜照在伫立在办公桌前的云雀身上，令他看起来那么耀眼又遥远。纲吉已经开门向外走，狱寺却下意识站住脚。他们的视线无声相遇了。可狱寺的目光渐渐高过云雀投向天边的落日，看似神往又在怀念着什么——在注视着一个人的时候已经在开始怀念一个人。狱寺忽然想让时光暂停甚至倒退，又想在未来重演一些过去的景致：那日在西西里的海滩，他与云雀一起看落日时的情景。那时即将坠入海平面的夕阳也是那么灿烂、耀眼又那么遥远……


	15. 鱼汤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 贤惠的岚守

“云雀，你在吗？”

狱寺站在云雀的办公室外敲了半天门也不见人来开。他想云雀应该不会是那种会在工作时间睡懒觉的人——难道他今天旷工了？

“云雀今天生病请假了。”路过的山本见狱寺呆呆站在云雀的办公室门前，好心提醒他道，“我刚才听到阿纲在跟他通话，说是因为还不能完全适应时差，头有些痛，所以今天在家休息。”

“噢，这样啊。”

狱寺不免有些惊讶。告别山本后，他闷着头往自己的办公室走去。因为云雀给他的印象总是毫无破绽，狱寺有时候会把云雀想象成“超人”一般的存在——虽然带了点嫉妒他实力的意思——他认为他无所不能，不会被任何事物挫败。可是云雀再怎么厉害也是人，他的身体也不是铁打的，会生病是理所当然的事。但狱寺还是忍不住将这视作不同寻常的事来对待。最重要的是：他意识到自己对此非常在意——一时冲动，狱寺拨通了云雀的手机。

“喂？云雀，是我……”

“狱寺？“

狱寺听到云雀的声音跟平常没什么两样，当下稍稍放心。

“没事吧？听说你生病了。”

“只是很困，多睡会儿就没事了。”

狱寺下意识脱口而出：“我能去看你吗？”

话一出口他就后悔了。他知道云雀向来喜欢安静独处，大概身体不适的时候更不喜欢被人打扰吧。狱寺以为云雀马上就要挂他电话了，电话那头果然接下来便是一阵沉默。正当狱寺打算改口时，听筒里传来云雀的声音：

“可以。”

“真的吗？”

“嗯。”

得到云雀的许可后，狱寺突然觉得非常开心，大概是因为能见到云雀吧……他想。但到底是从什么时候开始，自己对于“每天见到云雀”这件事已经抱有期待了呢？云雀接着给了他一个地址，狱寺检查了一下自己今天的行程：上午开会，下午空闲。

“我下午过来。”

“门没锁，你直接进来就行。“

“好的，下午见。”

狱寺挂完电话，想着空手过去不太好，但又一时不知道该买些什么。左思右想之际，库洛姆过来通知他会议要开始了。狱寺只得暂时将探病的事放下，集中精力投入到工作中去了。

云雀的家在离市中心不远的一处高档别墅区。那片区域靠近自然，十分空旷，每栋别墅之间的距离很远，周围有葱郁的森林和高尔夫球场，不远处还有一片结了霜的湖。云雀家的别墅是开放式的，占地面积很广，整体是一个规则的几何结构，厚实的墙壁被几面巨大的玻璃落地窗取代。不同于云雀在西西里的日式和风庭院，他的这栋别墅从外观到隐约可见的内部装潢完全贴近现代化的简约设计。

狱寺一时找不到入口，绕着房子走了一圈才看到一扇门。门果然没锁，他轻轻推开门走进去。室内同样没有多少家具，但各种布局和摆设都让狱寺感到很舒适。之前在并盛的时候，他总觉得一成不变身着制服的云雀恭弥是一个呆板、不近情理的人，但在之后一系列的接触中他对他有了极大的改观，甚至从云雀的品味到人品都深深吸引了他。狱寺后来理解云雀也不是有意搞什么神秘主义，只是敢于和愿意去理解他的人太少了——云雀的孤傲和清冷让很多人只能远远地看着。狱寺想，假如他从一开始就只打算远远地看着他，他们之前绝不会有之后的故事。这点令他十分庆幸。

唯一和云雀在西西里的庭院相同的一点是：房子都大得像个迷宫。在房子里兜兜转转好一会儿，狱寺才终于找到了云雀的卧室。卧室的门虚掩着，狱寺往里头望了一眼，只见云雀正躺在床上睡觉。他的床很宽，狱寺目测估计能睡下四个人。他轻手轻脚靠近床前注视了他一会儿，发现云雀的神色也与平常无异，看不出明显的病态。狱寺心里松了一口气，接着便转身向厨房走去。因为实在想不到该送些什么样的慰问品，狱寺于是决定亲自下厨为云雀做一顿晚饭。他相信生病的时候保持营养还是很重要的。于是他下午在超市买了一条鱼，打算为云雀熬一锅鱼汤。

日落黄昏时云雀睡醒了。他听到厨房那边传来细微响动，披了件衣服走到厨房一看，只见狱寺在灶台边忙前忙后，锅里的东西香气四溢。云雀一时怔在原地，对于狱寺在为他做饭的事实小小地惊讶了一把。

“在做什么？”

身后突然传来熟悉的声音，狱寺转过头揩了把额头上的汗，说：

“你醒了啊，身体好些了吗？”

“已经没事了。”

狱寺狐疑地瞥他一眼：“你果然只是想偷懒吧！“

“嗯。”

“……这么理直气壮地承认真的好吗？”

“无所谓。你在做什么？”

“鱼汤。”狱寺转过头去继续手上的动作，“因为一时想不到要买些什么来看你……”

云雀饶有兴趣地走到他身边瞧了一眼锅里的东西，禁不住调侃了一句：“狱寺，意外得很贤惠嘛。”

“什么鬼形容！”狱寺别开头瞪了他一眼，“快闭嘴。”

然而云雀就像没听见似地摸着下巴自顾自说下去：“这个家里也缺个保姆呢……要不要考虑一下？”

狱寺抡起汤勺对他怒目而视：“云雀，你给我适可而止！”

“一个月三十万日元。”

“哼，你看我像是那种很容易就被金钱收买的人吗？”

“五十万。”

“我考虑一下……”

云雀忍不住笑出声，抬手揉了揉他的头发：“笨蛋，我开玩笑的。”

“诶？”狱寺一愣，看上去有些失望。

“怎么，真的那么想到我家来当保姆？”

“不是白领的话，一个月五十万的工作到哪里去找？”

“你不是已经跟你父亲和解了吗？以后应该不会缺钱了吧。”

“但是在这方面还是不想依赖他……刚才你如果是开玩笑的话就算了。”

云雀没有马上回答，似乎在思考些什么。待狱寺把鱼汤盛出来，两人在餐桌旁相对而坐。狱寺有一瞬间恍惚旧景重现，以为两人还在西西里过着不被打扰、无所顾忌的生活。见狱寺迟迟不动筷子，云雀有些纳闷：“你不吃吗？”

“你先尝尝这个汤。”狱寺托着腮一脸期待地看着他。

云雀于是舀了一勺尝了尝，脸上渐渐显出惊讶之色。

“这个味道……不像是普通的清鱼汤。”

“好喝吗？”

“很好喝。”云雀说着又喝了几口，颇为佩服地看向狱寺，“你怎么做的？”

狱寺脸红了，他微微低下头去，声音柔和下来，道：“我小时候每次生病，妈妈总会熬给我喝这种鱼汤。其实也没什么特别的材料，只要注意好火候……”

“仅此而已？”云雀感到有些不可思议。

狱寺仿佛沉浸在回忆中，脸上带着淡淡的微笑：“是啊，我一开始也很困惑，觉得妈妈肯定把秘方藏了起来。之后有一次，我趁她熬汤的时候偷偷跑去厨房看她，她果然只是站在锅旁，时不时用汤勺搅拌，表情十分专注……后来我忍不住去问她为什么不去做点别的事，她说‘熬汤的时候，我一直很担心你，没有心思想或做别的——只是希望你能快点好起来’。”

狱寺停顿了一下，然后抬起头看向云雀，说：“虽然我知道你是不会让人担心的人，但在听到你抱恙的消息时心里还是会感到不安……在来你这儿的路上一直在想你会不会还在难受着、又再一个人逞强什么的——虽然现在看来是我多虑了，但看到你没事真是太好了。”

云雀握着勺子一动不动，也没说话，只是怔怔地、认真地注视着他。狱寺被他盯得不好意思，别过头去自嘲道：

“大概你会觉得很无聊吧……”

云雀蓦地站起身，绕过餐桌走到狱寺的座位旁。狱寺不明所以，然而疑问还没说出口，云雀的手臂已经轻轻地环绕过来，将他牢牢拥抱在怀里。

“云、云雀？”

狱寺一惊，却没有下意识要去挣脱。云雀将头靠在他的肩上，低声呢喃道：

“谢谢你，狱寺。让你担心了，抱歉……”

“说什么呢，我们是朋友啊。”狱寺笑道，“朋友之间会互相关心很正常。快别这么肉麻了——”

云雀闻言沉默了数秒，只是静静地抱着他，随后放开手起身走回自己的座位：“已经不仅仅是朋友了……”

“你说什么？”

“吃饭吧，要凉了。”

吃过晚饭后狱寺主动提出要帮忙洗碗，云雀于是去了书房，打算把今天剩下的工作做完。半个小时后云雀从书房出来，见厨房里没有动静，以为狱寺已经把碗洗好了。然而当他走到厨房门口时却见水龙头开着，一摞碗还堆在水槽里，狱寺蹲在地上左手捂着右肩，全身微微颤抖，脸上的表情十分痛苦。

“狱寺，你怎么了？”

云雀连忙跑过去慢慢将他搀扶起来。狱寺摇了摇头，断断续续呻吟出声：

“呼吸……后胸痛……手臂忽然动不了……”

云雀马上意识到大概是狱寺的旧伤复发了。他连忙将人打横抱起走到客厅，让狱寺在沙发上躺下。狱寺侧着身本能地蜷缩起来，他面容惨白，咬着牙抵御疼痛，看得出在努力不叫出声来。云雀给他倒了杯水，立即拨通了狱寺的主治医生的电话。那边接起后，云雀简单地陈述了狱寺的病状。

“……大致推测是因为病人长时间保持一个姿势，所以导致肌肉僵硬、伤口血脉不畅，才会产生刺痛感。应该并无大碍，适当按摩一下手臂的肌肉，让他注意休息……”

正在通话之际，门铃突然响了。云雀于是走过去开门，意料之外竟是沢田纲吉。

“晚上好，云雀。”纲吉开口并公事公办地递给他一沓资料，“这是今天的会议记录，涉及到下次任务。因为这些情报很重要，目前时间也比较紧迫，所以我觉得有必要亲自来送一趟……你休息得怎么样？感觉好多了吗？”

云雀对着听筒匆匆说了句“谢谢”，挂了电话才对纲吉说：“先进来吧。”

纲吉敏锐地察觉到他的神色不对，压低声音问道：“发生什么事了？”

“狱寺他……”云雀欲言又止。纲吉皱了皱眉，立刻追问道：“他怎么了？我记得他说过今天要来看你。”

谈话间两人已经走到客厅，纲吉一眼便看到蜷缩在沙发里浑身颤抖的狱寺，心头一紧，快步走过去查看。

“怎么会这样？”

“旧伤复发。刚刚跟医生联系过了，据说并无大碍，好好休息一下应该没问题。”

“上午还好好的，怎么会突然旧伤复发？”

纲吉忧心忡忡地注视着狱寺，云雀站在一旁默默不答。他想起来狱寺在厨房为他熬鱼汤熬了一下午……云雀感到心情复杂，狱寺的慰问本来是一件令他无比惊讶又欢欣的事，现在却让他的内心充满内疚和心酸。但他当下什么也没法表达出来，所有感情和冲动都被抑制在心底——如果纲吉此刻不在，他很想抱住狱寺，想为他理疗，想静静地陪在他身边，想尽一切方法为他减轻痛苦。

“我带狱寺回家。”

纲吉的声音忽然打断了他的思绪。云雀立刻反驳道：“他现在需要休息。”

“是的，但不是在这里。”

纲吉说着已经抱起了狱寺，云雀本能地想去阻止，但手抬到一半又垂下了。虽然现在原因还未查明，但云雀猜测狱寺的旧伤复发一部分是因为他，所以他更想要在狱寺身边看着他好转过来才能真正放心。

——可是，狱寺这时候真正需要的人也许是沢田纲吉，也许只有在纲吉身边才会让他真正感到安心……

这种念头加剧了云雀内心的焦灼。他隐忍着，一言不发一路送纲吉到门口。纲吉将狱寺抱进车里，转头对他说道：

“我知道这会让你痛苦，但狱寺对我来说也很重要。他是独一无二的——或许只有在这一点上我们的立场相同。也正因如此，我才更不会退让。”

云雀双手插着裤袋倚靠在门边显得十分平静，只淡淡说了一句：“如果他没事了，告诉我。”

纲吉的车无声驶出了他的宅邸大门。夜幕低垂，云雀没有立刻回到屋里，而是慢慢渡步到花园。他轻轻叹了一口气，平静的外表下多多少少显出寂寥之色。月色清幽，冷冷光辉点缀他的身形，将他的影子拉长……寂寞，不可名状。


	16. 倾斜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 打起来，打起来x

狱寺醒来的时候窗外刚出太阳。从深度睡眠中一点点清醒，他睁开眼睛盯着头顶的天花板，试图回忆起昨晚后来发生了什么。一开始只是觉得肩膀疼，旧伤好像又复发了。他依稀记得是云雀把他抱到了沙发上，之后因为疼得厉害模糊了意识。狱寺坐起身，发现自己躺在公寓的床上。他猜想大概是云雀把他送回来的，于是在床头摸索一阵找到手机，拨通了云雀的电话。

“喂，云雀，是我。”

“没事了吗？伤口还痛吗？”

“现在好多了。昨晚谢谢你把我送回家。”

“不是我，是沢田纲吉把你接走的。”

“什么，十代目？！”

狱寺吃了一惊，几秒后才结结巴巴地说道：“我知道了……你今天会来总部吗？”

“会。”

“那稍后见。”

狱寺挂了电话后迅速洗了个澡又洗漱一番，换好正装不敢耽误半分便径直来到隔壁纲吉的公寓门前。他在敲门的时候犹豫了一下，来开门的是Reborn。

“Ciaos，狱寺。”

“Reborn先生，早上好。请问十代目……”

“我在。早安，狱寺。”

狱寺话还没说完，纲吉已经端着盘子从厨房里走了出来，微笑着同他打招呼。狱寺连忙向他鞠了一躬，说：“昨天谢谢您把我送回家，真是麻烦十代目了。”

“不用客气，先进来吧。”

“不、不用了……”

“刚起床？我正好做了早餐。”

狱寺的胃很合时宜地叫了一声，他不好意思地低下头，不再推脱而是在玄关换了鞋走进纲吉的家。纲吉今天穿了白色的衬衫，袖口向上卷至肘部，露出匀称而紧实的小臂。狱寺投入地注视着他有条不紊地摆好餐具，视线最后停留在他的手上。纲吉的手指修长有力、骨节分明，中指上戴着象征荣耀与权威的彭格列大空戒指。狱寺不受控制地回想起被那双手触碰时的感觉——那个有点强势的拥抱——被那双手温柔地、用力收拢入怀的感觉……

“狱寺，你怎么了？”

见狱寺忽然把脸埋进手中，像是要匆匆遮掩什么似的，纲吉不禁有些纳闷。

“没什么……”狱寺使劲摇了摇脑袋，重新正襟危坐，试图从那种暧昧混乱的画面中挣扎出来。

“身体感觉怎么样？”

“已经没事了。对不起，让您为我担心。”

“我昨晚的确很担心呢。”纲吉对他笑道，“不过现在看到你这么精神，我就放心了。”

那微笑令狱寺心头一动。纲吉的笑容总是那么平易近人，清澈、温暖又亲切——他总是会对他微笑，对其他人也是……但，即便如此，狱寺意识到自己还是会被不由自主地吸引，一次又一次。他不知道，其实在他注视纲吉的时候，纲吉也在观察他。他发现狱寺在他面前总是出奇得安静和收敛，虽然没到和在他人眼中判若两人的程度，可这种收敛在纲吉看来造成了一种无可奈何的距离感。敬重在爱意面前总是一堵难以逾越的高墙。

“唔……好咸。”

纲吉的思绪被狱寺脱口而出的小声抱怨打断了。对方在对上他的视线后连忙诚惶诚恐地道了一句“对不起”。纲吉颇为懊恼地抓抓头发：“啊，一定是盐又放多了。明明是我邀请你一起吃早餐的……应该是我道歉。”

“阿纲在做饭这方面真是一点潜能都没有呢，完全不可调教。”Reborn端起杯子抿了一口咖啡。

狱寺嚯地站起身拍了拍胸脯：“接下来就请十代目放心交给我吧。”

纲吉于是走过去靠在门边饶有兴致看着狱寺娴熟地打蛋、搅合面团、热油、煎饼，一系列步骤进行得井然有序。

“狱寺果然很厉害，在各方面都是。想说‘贤惠’会不会有点过？”

狱寺握着锅铲的手下意识收紧，正打算反驳，一转头便对上纲吉的微笑，只得又把到嘴边的话咽回去。

纲吉知道他在抵触什么，笑着宽慰他道：“并不是觉得狱寺像女孩子，没有任何冒犯的意思，只是单纯的称赞——因为你总是让我很惊讶。”

“谢谢时代目。”狱寺把平底锅里的饼翻了个面，挠了挠后脑勺，说，“我只是……觉得那句形容有点耳熟。”

“是吗？”

“啊对，想起来了。昨天也被云雀那家伙说了同样的话，就因为我在为他炖鱼汤。”狱寺大大咧咧地挥了挥手，“不过他肯定没有您这么好心，多半又是在捉弄我。”

纲吉没有接话，只觉得喉咙有些发干。事实上，每次听到狱寺提到云雀的名字时，他心里就会一瞬间蔓延起一圈苦涩。Reborn在一旁轻笑了一声。一转眼狱寺便端出了两盘热气腾腾的葱油煎饼。纲吉尝了尝，觉得自己以后还是不要进厨房了。

“做饭是自己学的吗？”

“算是吧，离开城堡之后总得自己解决吃饭问题。”

“狱寺。”纲吉忽然放下刀叉，认真地看着他说道，“为什么会选择我呢？你明明在哪里都会成为很出色的人，不管是作为黑手党成员，还是钢琴家……为什么最后会选择留在我身边呢？”

狱寺一愣，随即笑道：“您在说什么啊，十代目，因为您是我心中唯一认可的首领，不论现在还是未来，我所追随的人也只有您一人。”

“可这也许只是偶然，也可能是Reborn的决策，才改变了你的一生。假如你没有遇到我，你可能会有更多选择。”

Reborn放下杯子，从怀里掏出枪擦拭起来。

“十代目。”狱寺一把推开椅子站起身，郑重其事道，“您觉得是您束缚了我吗？完全没有。我所做的一切都出于我自己的意志。您的实力、您的为人、您为家族付出的一切，都是我所憧憬的家族首领的模样和他会做的事，值得我用自己的生命去追随。我只是做了遵从内心的决定，和Reborn先生或是其他人没有任何关系。即使他当初没有来西西里通知我，我相信我们的相遇也是必然的。”

Reborn将喝空了的咖啡杯放在桌上，始终沉默不语，嘴角却愈发上扬。

狱寺顿了顿，苦笑了一下又说：“当然，如果有一天您不再需要我了的话……”

“我需要你。”纲吉蓦地提高音量，显得有些激动，他站起身向他走近，“狱寺，在有生之年，我希望你与我和彭格列家族同在。”

“十代目……”狱寺露出欣喜的微笑，然而在对上纲吉炽热的视线后却是笑容一滞，有些踌躇地说道，“可……为什么，现在的十代目看起来那么悲伤？”

纲吉欲言又止，深深地注视着他——难耐的心意与热烈的情感盘踞在心头，却终究难以启齿。狱寺是那样纯粹，狱寺对他的感情不含一点杂质：通透的忠诚和始终如一的敬仰——与爱情无关，无关半分激情和缠绵。他们或许一辈子都可以为同一个目标携手同行，却永远差了心灵上的一步之遥。

只有放手一搏了，纲吉想。绝对的信任一旦建立，将会是持久的羁绊的开始，但也可能在顷刻间土崩瓦解。纲吉不想让狱寺觉得这么久以来自己被蒙骗了感情，也不想让他为他爱了他那么久的事实萌生任何歉疚，这全都是他自己的一厢情愿。所以，纲吉清楚即便狱寺因此离他而去，他也不该有任何怨言——必然的相遇之后，也会有必然的分离。

莫兰迪家族终于向彭格列家族下达了最终战书。该家族是意大利黑手党集团中的新生势力，却与历史悠久的贝利尼家族有说不清道不明的怨结。在西西里刺杀贝拉·戈雅及狱寺隼人失败并损失了小批人马后，首领霍夫纳·莫兰迪迅速重振旗鼓，决心连同狱寺目前所属的彭格列家族一并铲除，然后再和贝利尼家族的首领——狱寺的父亲——算总账。与此同时，彭格列家族的内部联谊会召开在即。

下午，云雀在图书馆看书。这个时间图书馆里没有多少人。云雀翻了一页书，忽然说道：“找我什么事？”

“直觉还是一如既往的敏锐啊。”说这话时，Reborn从窗外跳了进来。云雀的视线从书上移开投向Reborn，等着他的下文。

“看样子你是不准备去明晚的宴会了？”

“群聚对我没有任何意义。”

“但是狱寺会在场。”

云雀的瞳孔中一瞬起了些许波动又很快消散。他的目光重新回到书上，平静地说：“事关彭格列家族，他当然会在。”

“在我面前就别遮掩了，云雀。”

“你也难得会因为这么无聊的事来找我。”

“不，在我看来很有趣呢。口是心非的明明是你。”

“所以你是打算来说服我去参加那个聚会？”

“最后还是得由你自己来决定。但是我想，狱寺能够顺利和他父亲冰释前嫌，你也扮演了很重要的角色吧？”

“我不觉得，是他自己选择不再逃避。”

“原来你很清楚他一直在逃避啊。”

云雀啪地一声合上了书，严肃的目光钉在Reborn脸上。Reborn依旧笑得十分从容，对他说：

“你也别再逃避了，去亲眼看看你带给他的影响吧——其实很想见到他，不是吗？“

云雀一时沉默不语，良久才开口道：“为什么？我以为你的立场在于沢田纲吉……”

“在这种事上我不会采取任何立场，因为完全是你们三个人之间的事。但总看到有人在违背自己的内心——尤其是你，让我觉得不能坐视不管。”

“你在可怜我吗？”

“不。”Reborn跳上窗台，回头冲他眨眨眼，“我在祝福你。”

Reborn的身影消失在窗外。云雀轻轻叹了口气，重新打开书却再也看不进一个字。


	17. 和声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 厨房偷情bu

联谊会在碧洋琪家的别墅举办。这天，狱寺早早地来到她家，敲了半天门才见到哈欠连天的姐姐来开门。碧洋琪明显一副刚睡醒的样子，身上只披着一件松松垮垮的丝绸睡袍。

“早上好，隼人。”

“早。你请的装修工人还没到吗？”

“人家都还在睡觉呢。不过布置材料昨天已经送来了，他们说在动工之前还得开个内部会议。”

“真麻烦……”

碧洋琪忍不住笑道：“嫌麻烦还这么早跑来凑热闹。”

狱寺走进门发现屋里的摆设一如往常，靠垫和杂志在地上铺得到处到是，装饰用的彩灯、壁纸、桌布等杂乱无章地堆在墙角。

“这不是还完全没有布置嘛。”

“一天总来得及的。”碧洋琪说着便要向厨房走去，“早饭还没吃吧？我……”

不等她说完，狱寺已经一个箭步冲上去张开双臂死死挡在厨房门前，坚决地说：“你不许进厨房，饭我来做。”

碧洋琪耸了耸肩，一甩长发回楼上洗漱更衣去了。终于还是忙碌了一个下午才把大厅布置妥当，姐弟俩送走了装修团队，临近傍晚的时候，彭格列家族的成员陆陆续续抵达。狱寺在厨房准备食材，碧洋琪则在门口迎接。她穿了一条银灰浅口露背高腰裙，搭配白色貂绒披肩和裸色唇妆——

“哇，姐姐今天也很漂亮呢。”

山本一进门便对碧洋琪的穿着赞不绝口。这话让在厨房里的狱寺听到了，不由皱起眉撇了撇嘴。

“棒球白痴就知道随便说这种话……”

然而下一秒眼睛就被从后面伸来的一双手捂住，随即传来山本愉快的声音：

“猜猜我是谁？”

“别闹了，山本你这混蛋。”

“下午好，狱寺。”

另外一个声音忽然在身后响起，狱寺一惊，立刻拨开山本的手兴高采烈地向后看去。

“十代目，下午好！”

纲吉脱下长风衣对他微微一笑。狱寺正想走过去帮他把外套挂起来，山本这时从桌台上端起一碗刚调好的酱料凑近嗅了嗅，问道：

“这是什么？饺子馅吗？”

“那个是三文鱼酱——喂你别乱尝！还没放盐……”

Reborn不知什么时候出现在纲吉肩头，见他正兴致勃勃看着狱寺和山本打闹，笑道：

“你打算今天说吗？”

“不。虽然我很想。”纲吉放低声音道，“但今晚是属于彭格列家族的。”

“阿纲……”

Reborn欲言又止。纲吉于是从厨房里退出来，在相对安静的走廊里站定。Reborn从他肩上跳下来站在他面前，严肃地盯着他。

“我大概知道你想说什么。”纲吉笑了笑，“但请相信我，Reborn。”

家族成员差不多都到齐了，大家在客厅里谈笑风生、嬉笑打闹成一团。狱寺在厨房里忙得不可开交，虽然他的任务并不艰巨，大多是调制酱料并把半成品放进烤箱；甜点则全部由碧洋琪托人定制。所以当门铃响起时，狱寺第一反应是烤箱的声音。他立刻凑到烤箱前去看，发现离预设时间还早。等到第二声门铃响起时他才意识到门外有人，而在客厅里的人因为电视声音太响都没听见。狱寺擦了擦手，连忙跑去开门，惊讶地发现门外站着的人竟是云雀。

“你……”

狱寺张口结舌。他完全没想到云雀会来参加这样的大型聚会——事实上，对方之前也从未参与过。他此刻诧异地看着云雀，一时不知道该说些什么。

“怎么，不邀请我进去吗？”

狱寺连忙侧身让云雀进门，小声嘟囔了一句：“只是有些意外……你不是讨厌——”

“没错，我讨厌群聚。”云雀自顾自摘下围巾和手套，将大衣挂进衣帽间。狱寺于是更加摸不着头脑，云雀又加了一句：“不过只是今晚的话……”

狱寺噗嗤一声笑出来：“虽然还是搞不懂你在想什么，不过大家看到你来应该都会很高兴的。”

“那么你呢？”

“什么？”

“想要见到我吗？”

狱寺感到心脏一瞬加快了几下跳动。他停在原地几秒，然后迅速转身朝厨房走去，似乎有意要甩开他。

“你、你在说什么啊……我现在很忙。”

云雀不紧不慢地跟着他来到厨房，靠在门边抱臂悠悠打量他。狱寺低下头努力想把注意力放在手头的工作上，无奈那道视线的存在感实在太强，简直像探照灯一样盯得他满脸发热。

“你怎么不去客厅？”

“太吵。”

“那可以去二楼，有书房……”

“现在不想看书。”

看着狱寺变得越来越手忙脚乱的模样，云雀不禁哑然失笑。

“这么在意我在这里？”

“才不是！想在这里的话随你喜欢……”

“需不需要帮忙？”

狱寺停下动作犹豫了一阵，终于小声说道：“沙拉还没拌，橄榄油在旁边的柜子里。”

客厅里时不时传来笑声和交谈声，和着电视机嘈杂的背景音，而厨房里狱寺和云雀一同做着料理，仿佛与外界隔绝了似的，安静、平和甚至充满私密。狱寺时不时用余光偷瞄云雀，见他脸上仍是一如既往的淡漠和冷峻，却并不让他觉得疏离，反而感到十足的安心和可靠。另外，在做饭这件事上，两人之间向来不需要太多沟通，这是他们在西西里同居时就已经习惯的日常相处模式——事实上，在回到日本之后，狱寺总会频繁地回想起那段和云雀在西西里一起度过的时光。他没法对自己说谎，也没法暗示自己不去想。因为事到如今，他生活里的每一个细节似乎都能轻而易举地联系到那段记忆中去。狱寺不得不承认云雀在他心里的地位已经越来越让他难以忽视，可是又和在纲吉身上产生的感性和困惑不同。狱寺意识到自己在云雀身边时不会像在纲吉面前有那种令他恐惧的失控感，或许这就是云雀所说的“不要失去自我”的意义。而倘若他对云雀能保持清醒的自我，那么他对他怀揣的悸动和他所感知到的云雀超乎寻常的温柔就不是梦，不是错觉，不是谎言，更不是自欺欺人——是事实，是疼痛的启示，是真实的渴望也说不定。

直到摆桌的时候大家才知道云雀来了。伙伴们很是惊喜，一窝蜂簇拥着他谈天说地。云雀则表现地一如既往得冷淡，不过相比从前已经平易近人了不少。只有库洛姆默默站在包围圈外，远远地望着人群叹了口气。纲吉注意到她黯淡的神色，立刻走过去关切询问。

“怎么了，库洛姆？”

“没什么，我只是有些想念骸大人……没想到连云雀先生也来了，就差骸大人了呢。”

纲吉摸了摸她的头，安抚道：“骸一定也在想念你。很遗憾，他没通知我他会和白兰在意大利待多久，或许你可以跟他打个电话。”

“说的也是呢……”库洛姆羞涩地低下头，“只是骸大人最近很少接电话。不过我还是会试试的，我想把今晚的情况告诉他。”

这边狱寺指挥家仆按照程序上完菜，刚想躺到沙发上喘口气，不料又紧接着被碧洋琪叫起。

“隼人，去换一下衣服。穿得太随意了。”

“啊？我没来得及带正装……”

“我帮你买好了，在楼上的更衣间里。”

狱寺心里觉得麻烦，但还是慢吞吞向二楼走去了。碧洋琪给他买了一套酒红色的休闲西装。狱寺平时在穿着上不拘小节，但他的衣柜几乎总是爆满，而且每一件都十分时髦——大部分是碧洋琪自作主张为他采购的。狱寺想要不是他的审美跟姐姐相近，他大概也不会接受。

晚餐进行得十分热火愉快。山本正在跟狱寺讲笑话，狱寺听着听着，视线无意间扫过云雀，见他正在心无旁骛地切牛排，表情有些僵硬，周身的气场与桌上的气氛形成鲜明对比。狱寺记得云雀曾经说过“死也不要和你们这群家伙群聚”，此刻置身人群与嘈杂声中对云雀来说大概是一种煎熬吧，他想，但毕竟是云雀自己要来的，他到现在还觉得惊讶呢。于是狱寺的视线在云雀身上多停留了一会儿，耳边山本在说些什么也渐渐注意不到了。然而单方面的窥视只持续了五秒不到，云雀便察觉到了狱寺的视线，悠悠抬起头与他对上眼。狱寺明显一脸幸灾乐祸——

（不是说“死也不和我们群聚”吗？）

（那又怎样。）

（为什么今天突然来了？）

（因为我想。）

（觉得很吵吧？）

（吵死了。）

（现在就算想走也没办法了吧。）

（看来是的。）

（群聚的感觉怎么样，讨厌群聚的风纪委员？）

（闭嘴。）

两人的眼神一来二去，越过餐桌上热闹的交谈无声地交流着。见云雀被成功挑衅起愠怒的神情，狱寺终于忍不住笑了起来。

“怎么样，的确很好笑吧？”一旁的山本见狱寺很合时宜地笑出声，以为是自己的笑话逗乐了狱寺。

“啊？你说什么？“

“难道不是因为我的笑话你才笑的吗？“

狱寺怔住了，随即胡乱搪塞过去。再看向云雀时发现他正打算起身离开，狱寺于是也跟着起身，同他一道向厨房走去。

“没想到风纪委员长也会有今天。”

狱寺拉长语调继续不怀好意地刺激着云雀。看到平时所向披靡、不被任何事物所束缚的云雀现在一脸困扰的模样，让狱寺越发肆无忌惮起了恶作剧的心思。云雀不回答他，在储物柜里翻找一阵，取出一小瓶胡椒粉。

“牛排的味道有些淡。”

“大概是盐放少了吧。”

见云雀头也不回地就要回餐厅去，狱寺连忙拉住他，以为是刚才自己把打趣的话说过了火。

“你如果你真的不喜欢家里的氛围，我可以跟十代目说你有事要先走。”

“为什么？”

狱寺一愣，说：“因为你看上去很不高兴啊，感觉下一秒就会掀桌之类的……”

云雀停下脚步，回头看向他时挑了挑眉：“为什么这么在意我？”

“我、我才没有！”狱寺矢口否认，别过头执拗地说，“就总也想不通为什么你今天会来……”

“因为你。”

狱寺一惊，没想到云雀的回答是那么毫不犹豫。他以为自己听错了。然而云雀已经在一步一步向他逼近，重申道：“如果你真的这么想知道我出现在这里的理由——因为这里有你在，仅此而已。”

狱寺目瞪口呆地看着离自己越来越近的云雀，下意识迈开脚步向后退，然而只退了一步身子便抵在了桌台边。云雀在他面前站定，伸出手挑起他的下巴。两人的呼吸近在咫尺。

“这算什么理由——”

“这个理由对我来说足够了。”

狱寺感到心脏开始狂跳起来，惊讶于自己竟没有第一反应甩开云雀的手。云雀施予的压迫感扑面而来，赤裸裸的对峙仿佛要将他碾碎。又像是一种致命吸引，不断让他放弃抵抗、缴械投降。

“又在说什么莫名其妙的话啊……”

脸颊早已开始发烫，狱寺不想自己的异样被对方察觉，回过神来后发现云雀已经把手撑在桌台边缘有意无意禁锢住了他的身体，令他无处可逃。不耐越来越近的距离，狱寺只得胡乱抬起手遮在云雀眼上。

“哇哦，是打算偷偷吻我吗？”

“才——才不是！你在想什么啊……”

正在这时，走廊里由远及近传来脚步声，随即蓝波探头探脑出现在厨房门口，好奇地往里张望。

“糖果，蓝波大人想要更多更多糖果——咦，你们在干什么呀？“

狱寺一瞬没能挣开云雀的桎梏，只得扭过头面红耳赤地冲蓝波嚷嚷：“没、没什么，你快回去乖乖吃饭！”

“不要，我要吃糖！”蓝波毫不示弱，用更大的嗓门嚷嚷回去。

狱寺不由恼羞成怒，而云雀倒是不急不躁，调笑了一句：“我口袋里有糖。”

狱寺瞪他一眼，小声嗔怪：“还不是都怪你不放手……快把糖给我。”

“你自己来拿。在左边的口袋里。”

狱寺将信将疑地把手伸进云雀西装上靠近左侧胸口的口袋，果真摸出一颗水果糖。于是他把糖抛向蓝波。

“接住。好了，快回餐厅去，不要让十代目担心。”

蓝波一拿到糖便迅速剥开放进嘴里，心满意足地蹦哒了两下。

“好甜！还有吗？”

“蓝波，你怎么在这里？刚才说了不要在人家家里乱跑……”

正在这时，纲吉的声音由远及近。狱寺这下真的慌了，他使劲推了推云雀的肩膀，然而后者纹丝不动。再一抬头只见云雀已经冷下脸来，目光越过他与厨房门口的纲吉四目相接。

“知道啦，阿纲。狱寺刚刚给了我糖吃。”

“噢，那很好啊。”纲吉努力扯了扯嘴角，“蓝波，你先回餐厅去，碧洋琪小姐那里有糖。”

蓝波一听立刻高高兴兴地跑走了，厨房里只剩下三人。见云雀没有丝毫放手的意思，纲吉率先开口，虽然他知道是明知故问。

“没事吗？大家都在找你们。”

“没事，我们只是……”

“我迷路了。”云雀面不改色地说道。

狱寺眨了眨眼，困惑地看向云雀。纲吉没有像平常那样习惯性地顺着别人的话说下去，只是目不转睛地盯着云雀。

“想不到你会犯这种错误。”半晌，他意味不明地笑了笑，“云雀前辈果然还是不太适应这种场合吧。”

“相比独处的时间被人打扰的不悦，应付那种场合不算什么。”

云雀说完便握住狱寺的手，径直拉着他朝外走去。然而在经过纲吉身边时，狱寺的另一只手忽然被他拉住。三人一时僵持不下。

“我想说……”纲吉从容不迫地对狱寺说，“今晚的三文鱼酱料真的很美味。”

“真的？能获得十代目的称赞太好了。”

“可以教我怎么调制吗？”

“没问题！十代目这么聪明，肯定一学就会。”

狱寺毫不犹豫地从云雀手中抽回手，转向纲吉开始认真讲解起食材的选用和调制方法。纲吉顺势搂着他的肩走到灶台旁，让狱寺手把手操作给他看。纲吉一瞬十分怀念曾经在他刚开始修行成为首领时，狱寺也是这么专注地帮他讲解和陪他一起进行每一项训练的——那是他们无可替代的少年时代，是岁月无论如何也偷不走的最初的美好。纲吉在此刻坚信那段时光可以被再次重演，这次不同于单纯的友谊，而希望用更紧密、更美好、更独特的方式将狱寺和他联系在一起，一直一直互相陪伴下去……

思绪期间纲吉用余光淡淡瞥向两人后方，厨房门口早已不见云雀的身影。


	18. 恩宠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夹带骸白私货（。）

晚宴结束时已将近凌晨，大家三三两两走出碧洋琪家的别墅，站在花园里相互告别。纲吉正在跟Reborn就家族事宜谈话，狱寺送走了山本、了平和蓝波，回头看见云雀站在他的车旁也正打算离开，便走过去与他告别。

“晚饭之后就没怎么看见你，我还以为你果然先走了。“

“不，我在书房。”

“今天是不是很辛苦？”

“并没有。”云雀叹了口气，目光在狱寺脸上流连，“即便是群聚也意外地……不算糟糕。”

这也是在狱寺意料之外的话，云雀看起来好像并不是那么愉悦。他刻意不去回想起早先在厨房发生的插曲，拍了拍他的肩，道：“那么以后如果十代目再有以家族名义的邀约，请务必一起来参加。”

“不……”云雀刚想斩钉截铁地拒绝，但见狱寺一脸热诚，终于还是改口道，“看情况。”

“这儿离你家挺远的吧？”

“还好，开车回去用不了多少时间。对了，后天的音乐会……”

“当然没忘！”狱寺兴奋地打断他道，“我一定会准时出现的。”

“那就晚上七点在学校门口见。”

“好——”

狱寺合掌表示期待，云雀微微一笑，但顷刻间眼神一暗——与此同时，狱寺忽然感到肩上一沉，随即便被一阵淡淡的茉莉花香包围。

“好久不见，小猫咪。”

耳边紧接着响起一道低沉清冷的声线。狱寺一震，刚转过头便猝不及防对上一双妖冶的异色瞳。

“六、六道骸……”

“看来你还没忘了我，我真高兴。”骸勾在他的脖子上的手轻轻蹭了两下他的脸颊，狱寺只感到一阵背脊发凉。不管相识多久他还是没法习惯这个男人的神出鬼没。同伴们多多少少都知道他曾经和六道骸短暂地交往过一段时间——在六道骸同白兰认识之前。

“你别靠这么近啊。”

狱寺本能地偏过头去避开他的触碰，再一抬头却见云雀已经抽出了浮萍拐，莫名的杀气一瞬间溢满三人所形成的空间。狱寺愣住了，虽然他知道云雀和骸向来水火不容，但没想到两人的关系竟恶劣到一见面就要开打的程度。

“放手。”

云雀冷冷地吐出两个字，然而骸嘴角的笑容更深了。狱寺感到他不但没有放手反而强势地把他搂得更紧。即便他开始表现出不耐烦的挣扎，骸也丝毫没有退让的打算。狱寺向来对骸对他的捉弄表示不满；他总是猜不透六道骸，也不觉得任何其他人能够理解他。

云雀忽然敛起锋芒，悠悠讽刺道：“你该不会以为有他在我就不会对你出手了吧？”

“请便。”

骸优雅一笑，甚至张开另一条手臂做了一个邀请的姿势。下一秒，浮云拐朝两人劈头挥来。狱寺大吃一惊，但身经百战的身体已经自动做出反应，在他向前弯下身去的同时骸放开手并用力推了他一把，由于惯性狱寺被推地向前一个踉跄，堪堪撞进云雀怀里。云雀单臂环住他的腰，移动脚步一个侧身化解了迎面而来的冲力并将狱寺安置在身后。狱寺刚站稳便恼火地冲他大声控诉：

“喂，云雀！你真想连我也一起打啊？”

“是你太慢了。”

“真是的，你们之间的恩怨干嘛非得带上我……”

收到狱寺气鼓鼓的瞪视，云雀突然心情大好，连杀气也锐减了大半。而靠在车旁默默观察他俩的骸则轻笑出声，他用手摸了摸下巴，视线在云雀和狱寺脸上来回打量。

“原来是这么一回事啊——没想到在我离开期间发生了这么有趣的事。”

狱寺一头雾水：“你在说什么？”

“骸，怎么这么突然……回来之前也不打个招呼。”纲吉这时向他们走来，看到骸也满脸意外。

“就是为了看到你们惊讶的表情才不说的。”

“这种口吻怎么听起来越来越像白兰了。”

狱寺随口打趣了他一句，没注意到骸在听到那个名字时一瞬痛苦皱起的眉头。云雀不知何时已经收起武器，打开车门坐了进去。狱寺还在介意刚才的突然袭击，但还是趴在车窗边跟云雀道别。

“离那个男人远点。”云雀顿了顿，又说，“连自己的事都处理不好……”

“你说骸？”

然而云雀只是冷哼了一声，发动汽车径自驶离了宅邸。狱寺被碧洋琪叫去帮忙清场，这边库洛姆正抱着骸不松手，不停地问长问短，然而骸的回答都很简略，似乎在有意掩盖什么。纲吉和云雀一样，几乎从一开始便发现了骸的异样。见四周终于没有多少人了纲吉才开口道：

“分手了？”

骸抿紧嘴唇不答。卸下表面从容的笑容后，他看上去有些郁怒。

“白兰又把你甩了？”

库洛姆闻言惊讶地瞪大双眼，小声道：“怪不得骸大人最近都没接电话……”

骸无言地揉了揉她的脑袋，自顾自走到石阶前坐下，双手握拳抵在额头前长叹了一口气。纲吉知道自己猜中了，无奈笑笑：

“抱歉，说了‘又’。可是你们确实分分合合也有好几次了，不打算找找原因吗？”

“没有原因。因为是那个男人，仅此而已。”

“但你知道白兰心里唯一认可的人或许只有你。”

“还有你。”

“只是作为首领而言。但他确实把你当作他的理解者。”

“入江正一比我更了解他。”

“那也是过去式了。谁都有过去，重要的是当下。我觉得你们已经足够了解彼此，只是还缺乏信任。”

“我们之间不需要信任。你知道，我没法像爱其他人一样爱白兰，他对这种关系总是持有自己的理解和执念。”

“你是一个人回来的？”

“是的。他还在CEDEF的监管下。”

“或许事实并非如此。”

骸蓦地抬起头看向纲吉，两人静静对视了一阵，纲吉对他微笑道：

“明白了就快去吧。他应该就在这附近不远。”

午夜寂静的街道上忽然掀过一阵刺耳的车辙声，黑色的跑车子弹一般掠过十字路口，停在一家标牌上闪烁着橙绿色刺眼光点的夜店门口。驾驶座上的金发男人摇下车窗，抽出一根烟点燃。火光一闪，映出副驾驶座上面容俊朗的白发青年，和他左眼下醒目的倒皇冠刺青。

“就去这家？”

“艾伯如果喜欢的话，我完全没意见。”白兰愉快地说。

金发男人弹了弹烟灰，用手捏住白兰的下巴凑过去吻了吻他。

“宝贝，我只是想让你开心。”

路灯茫茫然一跳，后视镜里倏地映出一个身着黑色风衣的长发男人，从巷子里转出后一路无声向跑车逼近。他走到车门旁停住，在金发男人扭头的同时猛地一脚重重踩在车窗边沿。

“给你三秒时间，从我车上滚下去。”

在金发男人愣神的空档，一旁传来白兰浅浅的笑声。骸黑着脸居高临下扫视过他，眼神凛冽如冰。

“你他妈是谁？别跟老子没事找事！”

“我是六道骸。坐你旁边那个人的男友。”

“前男友吧？”金发男人阴阳怪气地拉长声调挖苦道，“杰索先生的男友现在是我——”

“艾伯，相信我。”白兰打断他并迅速在他脸上亲了一口，“为了你的安全考虑，最好还是不要惹他比较好。隔天我会向你解释情况的，今晚就先到这里吧。”

“可是……”

“谢谢你带我兜风。我玩得很开心。”

骸挪开脚，金发男人闷闷不乐地下了车将烟头踩灭，一步一回头地看向白兰，后者微笑着与他挥别，直到他的身影消失在夜店门后。骸一言不发坐进驾驶座，不等对方开口便用戴着皮手套的手一把钳住白兰的脖颈，将他的脑袋狠狠抵在冰凉的车窗玻璃上。

“或许我应该当初就把你留在监狱，你一越狱就代替CEDEF击毙你，是不是？”

“好大的火气啊，骸君。”

“我对你现在除了愤怒和厌恶，还应该有其他情绪吗？”

“比如，迷恋吧——？”

骸沉默片刻，悻悻收回手放回方向盘上，发动汽车向前开去。

“这次又想玩什么把戏？不许对我说谎。”

“我爱你，骸君。”

“我说了，欺骗我对彼此毫无意义。”

“我在陈述事实，而且是你早就知晓的事实。为什么还要抱怨呢？”

骸略略思索了一会儿，从后视镜里望向白兰那双漂亮的紫色眼睛。后者的目光与他相遇了，那双眼中原本轻佻的笑意已经转为坦诚而热烈的注视。骸认命般地闭了闭眼，用口型比出一句脏话。

“你完全可以向我直接说明。那个男人是谁？”

“艾伯·莫兰迪——没有悬念哪有乐趣。”

“你是在讽刺我还不够了解你的恶劣程度吧，混蛋。你去勾引他做什么？”

“当然是打算借机怂恿莫兰迪家族老大的儿子去刺杀纲吉君啦。他们的下一个目标是彭格列家族嘛。”

“照这么说，沢田纲吉是不是还得给你写一封感谢信啊。”骸没好气地冷嘲道。

“我会心怀感激地收下的——”

“给我适可而止。”

汽车开上跨海大桥。白兰安静了一阵子，突然发问道：“你真的爱过纲吉君的忠犬？”

“怎么，原来在介意这种事吗？”

“爱只是让所有人都变得更可怜了。”

“酒喝多了吗？竟然开始自怜……白兰，你这样会让我误会你真的爱上我了。”

“误会不好吗？相比伪善和谎言，误会是最能够被原谅的错误，你不觉得吗？“

“你知道我的执念所在。”

“那就好好记住这种感觉吧，骸君。”

汽车在冲下坡道后贴着路边戛然而止。骸解开安全带，横过一条腿屈膝抵在副驾驶座椅上，调平椅背顺势欺压过去。白兰抬起手臂环上他的脖子，两人迅速而激烈地拥吻在一起。即便在漆黑又压抑的车厢里，骸也仿佛能从那双紫玉般的眼睛里窥见无限的危机和激情——顷刻间让他血脉偾张、无尽沉沦下去。

狱寺穿过马路向东大的正门走去，老远便看见靠墙伫立的云雀，以及站在他身旁的一个女生。狱寺下意识放慢脚步，只见女生正仰着头满面笑容对云雀说着什么。

“……所以，云雀君今晚有空吗？”

“抱歉，我今晚已经——”云雀忽然侧过目光，见着来人后又转头对女生说：“已经约了人了。”

狱寺走到他面前时女生已经跑远。他注视了一会儿她离开的方向，又抬头看看云雀。

“熟人？她找你有事？”

“无关紧要。”

两人于是并肩朝音乐厅走去。走了一会儿狱寺忽然轻笑出声。

“怎么了？”

“你这家伙果然也会被女生告白啊。”

“并没有。”

“噢，原来不是告白吗？”

“她只是想约我去音乐会。”

“那肯定是对你有意思。”

“是吗？你好像对这方面很了解。”

“也没有，只是以前在并盛，每到情人节之类的节日就会被很多奇怪的女生送礼物或者邀约……”

云雀蓦地停住脚步。狱寺走出去一段距离才发现对方没跟上来，于是回过头困惑地看向他。

“我怎么不知道？”

狱寺听出云雀的声音冷了几分，看上去也不太高兴。他回想了一阵，说：“大概你那时候都不在学校吧。你不是一到举办庆典活动的日子都会消失嘛。”

“咬杀。”

“喂喂，现在已经不是在并盛了……”

两人走进音乐厅，云雀没有引导他入坐观众席，而是直接带领他去了后台。一路上工作人员及看似志愿者模样的学生和身着盛装的音乐家都会彬彬有礼地同云雀行礼，看得狱寺目瞪口呆。

“连这里都被你统治了啊……”

“任何地方都需要秩序。”云雀风轻云淡地说道，“不过是社会和自然的法则罢了。”

“话说回来，为什么要来后台？”

“离开演还有一段距离，我安排了你与卡辛奥里的会面。我以为你会想要他的签名。”

这回轮到狱寺停在原地半天挪不动脚步了。他张口结舌地看着云雀，半天才领会到他话中的意思。

“我、我能跟他见面——卡、卡辛奥里本、本人？！”

“是的。”

“还能要到他的签名？”

“如果他愿意的话。”

狱寺一把扑上去拽住云雀的胳膊，激动地语无伦次。

“太棒了！看不出来你这家伙还有这么一手……我都不知道该怎么感谢你了。”

云雀任由他扯着走到演员休息室，微微一笑并揉了揉狱寺的头发。然而标有卡辛奥里名牌的房间的门虚掩着，意料之外从里头传来一阵激烈的交谈声。云雀皱了皱眉，抬手敲响了房门。

“……声音太大了，会吵到其他嘉宾的。”

“啊，是云雀前辈！”

一个女生打开门热情地接待了他们——虽然她看上去十分焦虑。狱寺踮起脚尖从云雀肩头向里望去，见房间里还有两三个工作人员。而那位英俊优雅的意大利钢琴家正坐在梳妆台前淡定自若地翻看琴谱。

“您来的正好。卡辛奥里先生的节目出了一点问题……”

“什么问题？”

“卡辛奥里先生今晚本来要与音乐系的朽木同学表演一首双钢琴合奏，可是朽木同学不巧误了机，可能赶不上演出时间了。”

“备选名单呢？”

“我们之前有准备，可是因为今晚的演出嘉宾人数增多，候补都分配给了之后的歌手和小提琴家，所以在卡辛奥里先生的演出期间出现了空缺。也就是说，没有熟知或直接能够上手演奏那首曲目的候补人员。”

云雀摸了摸下巴若有所思：“那么，卡辛奥里先生的那首双钢琴曲目是？”

“《天赐恩宠》。”

狱寺暗地里一怔：那是他父亲最喜欢的曲子，也是他的母亲教给他的第一首钢琴曲。他在西西里逗留期间甚至还在云雀家弹给他听过。

“这里有一个我认为最合适的人选。”云雀说着看向狱寺。狱寺愣住了，反应过来后立刻摆手连连推辞。

“不，他不是那个意思——喂，云雀，你开玩笑的吧……”

“我没有。”

所有人的目光一下子集中到狱寺身上。一直没说话的卡辛奥里忽然合上琴谱，抬起头面带微笑看向狱寺。

“你的手指非常漂亮。”他用意大利语对狱寺说道，“如果没猜错的话，你也是一位出色的钢琴家吧。”

“不，我不是……我只是会弹而已。”

“告诉我——抱歉，请问怎么称呼？”

“狱寺隼人。”

“告诉我，隼人，是谁教你弹琴？”

“我妈妈。不过她在我很小的时候就过世了。”

“我相信她一定会为你骄傲的，隼人。”

狱寺忽然眼眶一热，有些哽咽地说了声谢谢。他听到身后的工作人员还在同云雀议论他的事，转身拉过云雀小声说道：

“我不想让你困扰，这样决定是不是太草率了？”

“我觉得你弹得并不逊色于他们其中任何人。”

“可我从来没有在台上表演过……而且这是很重要的音乐会吧？”

“是的。不过你不用想那么多，也不需要有任何压力，按照自己的方式去演奏就可以了。”

云雀说完便径直朝外走去，狱寺有些紧张地拉住他追问道：“你去哪儿？”

“我去跟导演商议临时更改的内容。放松，狱寺，你留在这里和卡辛奥里先生先磨合一下。”

云雀走了以后，房间里只剩下狱寺和卡辛奥里。这对于他来说无疑是不可多得的梦幻般的机会，让他到现在都还有些轻飘飘——尤其是在偶像面前，更是坐立不安。狱寺只得在卡辛奥里面前找了张椅子坐下——只是拘谨地坐着，一言不发。卡辛奥里倒显得十分亲切，似乎看出了他的焦躁和拘束，立刻尝试与他像老朋友似地攀谈起来。

“看起来你好像很依赖刚才那位先生。”

“什么，你说我对云雀？”狱寺一惊，下意识结结巴巴地否认道，“没有的事，我没有依赖他……我不需要依赖任何人。”

“‘依赖’这种感觉本人是很难察觉到的。”那位热情洋溢的意大利人摸了摸自己的鼻子，笑道，“等到真正意识到时候，大概就已经爱上对方了吧。”

“爱？！”狱寺整个人差点直接从椅子上弹起来，他抱住椅子向后挪了几分，面红耳赤道，“您、您在说什么啊，那种事我怎么可能知道——对不起，失礼了……”

卡辛奥里倒显得一点也不介意，也没有继续逗他，而是郑重地朝他伸出手：“希望今晚合作愉快，隼人。”

离开场还有十五分钟，纲吉与Reborn在前排的观众席中间坐下。Reborn忽然看向舞台左侧，并用眼神示意纲吉。

“那不是云雀吗？”

纲吉顺着他的视线望去，果不其然看到云雀正在跟一个留着大胡子的白人男子交谈。

“有关学校的各种事宜都会经由云雀财团管理。”纲吉感叹道，“在这一点上我一直都很佩服云雀。”

“所以你终于还是来了。我原来以为约不到狱寺的你会放弃。”

“其实狱寺有提出三人一起来听音乐会。虽然不是我心里期待的情况，但我不会爽约。而且今晚京子也会登台亮相，我希望能给予她一定的支持。”

“这不是已经越来越受女生欢迎了嘛。”

“你就别挖苦我了，Reborn。”

“噢，差点忘了，你心里已经有狱寺了。”

“拜托你能不能别把这种事说得这么轻松啊……”

“本来就不是什么难事。”

“那是因为碧洋琪和你本来就情投意合。稍微也体谅一下别人的心情吧。”

Reborn只是笑笑，也不再说话。这时全场灯光暗了下来，观众席间的骚动也停止了。纲吉在人群中不停搜索着狱寺的身影，他想他大概被云雀带去了包间。然后他意识到自己从前在这种事似乎每次都晚一步；今晚纲吉希望自己能找到合适的机会把心意说出口。并不是所有事都经得起迟到和等待，有些事早一步是错过、晚一步就再也无法回首。还有些事，不论早晚都注定没有结果。


	19. 对峙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情敌见面分外眼红

演奏厅二层的贵宾包间里，云雀斜斜靠着椅背百无聊赖地看着舞台。他打了个哈欠，抬腕看了看表上的时间，距离卡辛奥里和狱寺的压轴表演还有二十多分钟。不经意间扫了一眼观众席，云雀看到坐在前排的纲吉和Reborn，虽然在这之前他已经察觉到了他们的气息。

终于，卡辛奥里和狱寺双双出场了。在热烈的掌声响起之余，台下还隐隐夹杂着交谈声，明显都在议论台上不为人知的银发青年。狱寺换上了一套与卡辛奥里相配的正装，只是没有加上黑色西装外套，只穿了一件干净的白衬衫，搭配黑色领结。云雀情不自禁坐直了身体，目光紧紧追随着台上那个沐浴在耀眼光晕下的青年。他觉得那一刻的狱寺很美、很轻，有一种令人神往的不真实感。而当狱寺弹响第一个音时，观众席一片深深浅浅的赞叹即刻将音乐会推向高潮。两台钢琴齐奏天鹅绒般美妙绝伦的旋律，交错的声部、完美的和声甚至令有些感性的观众潸然泪下。

纲吉在狱寺刚一上台时便惊呆了：狱寺的出场在他完全是意料之外。但纲吉很快便被狱寺的气质与琴音折服。他之前只知道钢琴是狱寺回忆的一部分，也代表他无与伦比的天赋之一，现在他意识到那更是让狱寺于他独一无二的原因。他们出生入死，他们也是性情中人，会为世间一切柔软和人性深处的寂寞和渴望而震动——纲吉全程目不转睛地注视着狱寺，临近尾声才无比动容地喃喃自语道：“现在稍微能够理解那时洛伦佐先生欣赏幸子小姐演奏时的心情了……”

Reborn笑而不语。所有人都沉浸在悠扬的乐曲中，可能就连他们也没能一时察觉到暗处悄悄滋生的危机。正当演奏进入尾声时，随着骤然炸响的一系列爆破声，舞台上方的镁光灯齐齐炸裂，沉重的横梁绞着凌乱的电线向下坍塌。观众席顿时一片此起彼伏的惊呼，恐慌与骚乱四起。

“狱寺——！”纲吉冲台上大吼，即刻进入死气模式避开互相推挤的人群翻身越过座椅。然而Reborn仍显得一如既往气定神闲，只是悠悠站起身看了眼手表，波澜不惊地说：

“快到约会的时间了，我先走一步。”

“Reborn，你去哪儿？”

“把你自己的事和这里的事都处理好。”

话音刚落，再回头时已经不见Reborn人影。纲吉奋力从混乱的人流中挣扎出来，几步跨上舞台直奔狱寺刚才所在的位置。浓烟散去后，他依稀辨认出被砸到变形的钢琴旁的两个身影。

“狱寺！”

“十……十代目？”

只见狱寺单膝跪在地上，用身体牢牢护着卡辛奥里。虽然之前有过约定，但看到纲吉时狱寺多多少少还是有些意外。

“你们有没有受伤？”

“我没事……”卡辛奥里看上去还有些惊魂未定，但仍对狱寺微笑道，“多亏了他……谢谢你，隼人。”

“十代目，不用担心！”狱寺说着小心翼翼扶起卡辛奥里，途中忍不住倒抽了口气——他的小腿被玻璃碎片割伤了，刚才没注意，现在再仔细看时血已经染红了半边白袜子。纲吉皱了皱眉，他注意到狱寺身上还有多处擦伤，白衬衫已经变得破破烂烂，令他很是心疼。但因为有卡辛奥里在场，纲吉没有立刻表现出来。与此同时，烟雾与一片狼藉间缓缓显出云雀的身影。

“观众已经全部疏散了吗？”纲吉问道。

云雀点了点头，脸色冷如冰霜——他受够了狱寺的重要场合被一次次打扰。他在舞台下方停下脚步，只远远打量了狱寺一眼，确认他并无大碍后便提起拐子打算转身离开。

“云雀，你去哪儿？”

“音乐厅已经被封锁了，敌人应该还在里面。”

“等等，我跟你一起去！”

狱寺说着就要跟过去，然而却被纲吉制止。

“先去处理伤口。”

“这点小伤没什么。”

狱寺还想说什么，然而纲吉已经不由分说握住了他的手腕，同时对云雀说：“拜托你先把卡辛奥里先生也转移到安全地带。他的经纪人应该还在找他。”

“知道了。”

“谢谢你们。”卡辛奥里在云雀的搀扶下跨下断裂的台阶，回头对他们说，“休息室里有绷带和应急药箱。”

纲吉直觉这次爆炸针对的目标是彭格列家族——但更可能只是狱寺一人。敌人恐怕就是莫兰迪家族的成员，之前在西西里与贝利尼家族的恩怨未结，纲吉清楚这种仇恨迟早会让他们卷土重来，而他所要做的是在与之对抗的同时保护自己的家族不受伤害。他的守护者虽然很强，但他们毕竟都是凡人，都会受伤，甚至都有在对决中死去的可能，这是纲吉觉得无论修行多久都无法承受的痛苦；有时候他只能眼睁睁地看着——正如刚才，他眼睁睁地看着狱寺的身影一瞬间消失在轰然倒塌的布景下，眨眼间从一个活生生的人到泯没在断壁残垣后生死未卜，那从心底涌出的翻江倒海般的恐惧和悲愤几乎令纲吉当场失控。

归根结底，他想，是因为他已经过分习惯狱寺的存在了。他的第一个挚友，甚至可以说是第一个全心全意信任他的人。纲吉习惯走在路上时狱寺在他身边谈天说地，习惯他无论处在任何不利境地时狱寺对他一如既往的袒护和拥戴，习惯在会议室里两人不经意间的对视，习惯狱寺每一次看向他时无限崇拜的眼神——即使现在这成了他们之间无法逾越的阻碍……可是不管怎样，纲吉不希望也不允许狱寺消失。狱寺可以不理解他的心情，可以继续令他陷入欲爱不得的痛苦，哪怕从他的生活中退场、将他遗忘——他只要狱寺隼人活着，即便无法切身感到他的存在，只让他知道他在某处好好地活着就足够了，不论远近亲疏，不论是否被家族的羁绊束缚。

可是即便连这种诉求其实也太过理想了，纲吉心知肚明。因为事实是：只要狱寺活着，他就不可能不无时无刻陷在危险的境地。因为狱寺是作为黑手党的后代而降生的，他的存在意义也正在于此。他不论是否为彭格列家族鞠躬尽瘁，狱寺的一生恐怕也是动荡不安远远大过安稳，免不了在非常时刻为了更大的利益冒着枪林弹雨舍身取义，而这也是他们所有人在这条无法回头的道路上的使命——为家族、为荣耀、为不灭的信仰而活。

“十代目……”

见纲吉从刚才开始就一言不发，狱寺小心翼翼地询问道：“您怎么了？”

纲吉一刀剪去多余的绷带，抬起头注视着他的左右手，那双清澈的碧绿色瞳孔中正映着他的身影。纲吉相信是时候了——也许已经迟了太多——他本该在察觉到自己心意后立刻向狱寺坦白。纲吉这时意识到很大一部分痛苦其实来自自己的踌躇和天真：他们的身份从一开始就注定了留给他们的时间有限，每一分每一秒都需要他们自己去争夺。行走在刀尖上的人、徘徊在生死边缘的人，任谁都等不起，任谁都难以割舍。

“狱寺。”

纲吉站起身，深深望进那双带给他太多遐想的眼睛。停顿片刻之后，他温柔地说道：

“我喜欢你，狱寺。”

休息室和长廊寂静无声，演奏厅空无一人，只有从很远的地方隐隐约约传来兵器相向时的打斗声。狱寺安静地坐在椅子上，怔怔看着前方。从纲吉口中说出的每一个字都清晰无比——狱寺此时反而异常平静，甚至觉得之前那些笼罩在心头的谜团都随着那个富有冲击力的字眼霎那间迎刃而解，头脑比任何时刻都更加明朗了。过了一会儿，狱寺缓缓站起身看向纲吉，有些难为情地挠了挠后脑勺，笑着说：

“我也喜欢十代目啊……一直都——”

“不，我说的喜欢是指爱。”纲吉走近了一步，双手轻轻捧起狱寺的脸，说，“我一直都深爱着你啊。”

狱寺一动不动，相比纲吉投向他的充斥着无限爱恋和渴念的目光，他只是眨了眨眼。不料下一秒纲吉已经倾身吻了过来。

“成为我的恋人吧，狱寺。”

相比刚从西西里回来那会儿与纲吉时隔数月之后再见面时的无措与彷徨，狱寺已经对当前失控的情势有了无比清醒又有点悲哀的认知。那强势又充满占有欲的吻此刻只让他产生了强烈的反抗冲动。然而纲吉牢牢扣在他后脑勺上的手丝毫没有给他移动的空间——狱寺清晰地感受到唇上的温度与纠缠是他无论如何也无法承受的重量，可是想要推拒的双手却使不上力气……纲吉吻得越来越投入，狱寺几乎要喘不过气来。他是那么崇拜他、那么敬仰他，哪怕连死亡也不能将他们分开，可是、可是，唯有世间这一种感情——

“十代目，对不起……！”

伴随唇上一股尖锐的刺痛，狱寺重重挣开纲吉的桎梏。然而在看到对方震惊又无比痛苦的神色时，他又立时惶恐起来，下意识移开视线不去看纲吉的脸，只拿衣袖狠擦了一边嘴角，又向他深深鞠了一躬，转身冲向门口，不料却在开门的瞬间一头撞在了门外的人身上。

“狱寺……？”

狱寺低喘着气抬起头，面前是一脸讶异的云雀。

“你怎么……”

然而不等云雀说完，狱寺一咬牙扭头朝走廊尽头跑去，眨眼间便消失在拐角。云雀瞥见休息室里纲吉的背影，立刻走进来刚想开口询问，只见纲吉这时慢慢朝他转过身，抬起手背轻轻抹去唇上的血迹。云雀顿时明白了一切，没来由的怒火几乎一瞬窜上心头。

“你……”

“我只是对他说了一直以来想对他说的话。”

“你竟敢强吻他。”

“为了让狱寺明白我的心意。”

云雀忽然感到一阵深深的无力——他知道自己的愤怒来源于压抑和嫉妒，可是当前的他没有任何可以出面干涉的立场。只是狱寺刚才抬头那一瞬间流露出的惶恐、隐忍与委屈几乎快把云雀逼疯。

“心意？强加于他的心意有什么意义？更何况在得到肯定答案之前，吻他也只会让他更加困扰。”

“我没法再忍耐下去了。为了不失去他——为了不让他被人抢走。”纲吉冷冷说道，“云雀，你没有指责我的权利。”

两股纯净的杀气倏地碰撞在一起，于无形间震动了空气。纲吉预料到拐子袭来的轨迹，单手攥拳以手背挡下一击，两人一时僵持在原地。

“你在伤害他——不仅仅是因为今天这件事。你难道没有注意到吗？狱寺总在为你受伤。”

“狱寺会为我奋不顾身是事实，也是我无法预测或阻止的局面。但是，我会保护他。”

“不可能。只要你还存在，他就不可能过上安稳的生活。”

“既然如此，云雀，你最好这样去理解……”纲吉的语调忽然变得咄咄逼人，“狱寺是作为黑手党的子嗣降生，并且现在是为我而存在的。如果我从这个世界上消失，那他的存在意义也就不复存在了。试想，假如他不会再说出‘想和同伴一起看烟花’、‘想成为和首领并肩而行的人‘这样的话，也不再承认彭格列是他的归属，而是继续之前那样的流亡生活——或许他可以少冒很多险，或许他可以活得更加轻松自如、无所顾忌——但他还是我们认识的狱寺隼人吗？因为有我在、同伴在、彭格列在，狱寺才会像现在这样快乐。所以，现在明白了吗，云雀？我的存在以及我之于狱寺的意义，是绝对没有第二个人能够插足的。”

云雀沉默半晌，放下武器缓缓说道：“是啊，我知道。”

纲吉皱了皱眉，看上去有些意外。云雀平静地说下去：“你的任何行动都不可能不影响到他；狱寺的决心我很清楚。但至于他的存在意义，不是由你一个人来定义的。”

“你真的了解狱寺吗？或说，你就那么笃定你比我更了解他？”

“我没有同你比较的意思；比较毫无意义。狱寺就是狱寺，只是……在爱他这件事上，我不觉得我们能有任何可以互相理解的空间。”

云雀说完转身从门后拖出一个不省人事的男人。当下两人也不再就事论事地对峙，鉴于局势已经越来越紧张。纲吉在沙发上坐下，使用火炎覆盖在男人头顶帮助他恢复意识。

“是个干部？”

“从他的手机里截获了一部分有关首领和整个暗杀计划的情报。”

“辛苦了。”

云雀从一旁的冰柜里拿出一瓶啤酒起开猛灌了几口。“如果有必要……为了他，我会咬杀他们所有人。”

碧洋琪刚一撩开客厅落地窗的帘子便注意到花丛后的异样。走到花园里一看，狱寺正闷闷不乐地抱膝躲在阴影里。小时候姐弟俩玩捉迷藏，碧洋琪没有一次输过。

“没事吧，隼人？怎么突然跑回来了？”

碧洋琪把狱寺从花丛后面拉出来，看见他全身上下狼狈不堪，衣服上还沾着爆破留下的烟灰，显然是在战斗中留下的。狱寺的眼圈红红的，似乎还在恍惚神游。直到两人身后响起一声熟悉的“Ciaos”。

“Reborn先生……”狱寺回过神，视线紧接着和碧洋琪相遇了。他低下头，惴惴不安地唤了声：“姐……”

“敌人的情况怎么样？”

“抱歉，没问出多少有用的情报。确认是莫兰迪家族委派的杀手。”

狱寺只是机械地汇报着刚才遭遇的境况。这一路上他只是被动地化解着一系列迎面而来的攻击以及本能地反击，抓住的敌人多半咬舌自尽或干脆对内幕一无所知。他的脑海里从刚才开始就满是纲吉的身影以及久久回荡在耳边的突如其来的告白。

“你的脸怎么了？”

碧洋琪突然挑起他的下巴仔细端详，立刻发现狱寺嘴唇上不自然的伤口。狱寺默默不答，轻轻甩开她的手径直朝屋里走去，只是开门的时候低声请求道：

“姐，我今晚可以留在你这儿吗？”

“当然，就算你不说我也会把你留下来的——你的状态太糟糕了。

门在狱寺身后关上，其余两人在花园的长椅上坐下。碧洋琪点燃一根烟深吸了一口，仰头将烟圈缓缓吐出。

“Reborn，你别误会。我和你一样不打算干涉太多……我只是希望我的弟弟幸福。”

“我完全理解。”Reborn说，“这本来就是我们无法插手的事——你知道，从崇拜到爱慕往往只差一步之遥，但这一步需要跨越的却是难以衡量的距离。”

碧洋琪低下头去吻了吻帽檐下那张脸。Reborn撩起她脸侧一缕长发别到耳后，忽然话锋一转，微笑道：“不过现在狱寺就算直视你的脸似乎也不会产生不良反应了呢。”

“这个嘛……人总在改变，就算是心理阴影也会有淡化的一天。”碧洋琪弹掉烟灰，看向头顶一轮朦胧的月亮，“关于这点，大概还是因为那孩子其实一直都很重视我吧——就像我一如既往深爱他一样。”


	20. 训练

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当孤男寡男共处一室（。）

次日，纲吉召开了针对莫兰迪家族的紧急作战会议。会议定在下午，云雀因为持有第一手情报，上午便抵达了总部在纲吉的办公室与他一起商讨初步战略部署。

“那个人最后也没说出多少。”云雀边说边将打上标记的地图递给纲吉。

“但对我们来说足够了。”纲吉坐在办公桌后仔细端详各个地标之间的关联，若有所思道，“白色断崖……就位于西边那座有吊桥的森林里面吧？”

“是的。那里地形多变，中间是一片空旷的无人区，外面由森林形成天然屏障；断崖下面的湖据说很深。”

“照这么看应该十分利于大规模火拼。只要善于利用地形和包围战术，哪一方都可能沦为另一方的囊中之物。”纲吉摸了摸下巴分析道，“看来霍夫纳·莫兰迪这次是打算倾尽所有。它目前在意大利已经成为贝利尼家族的最大威胁，对我方也是一个不小的隐患。虽然彭格列家族还没有直接理由出面迎战——”

“他们的目标是狱寺。”云雀冷冷打断了他的发言，“有这一个理由就足够了。”

纲吉不自然地扯了扯嘴角。这时传来敲门声，门开后狱寺抱着一沓资料走了进来。一抬头对上双双投来的两道炙热的视线，狱寺一怔，张了张嘴却欲言又止。

“狱寺，有事找我吗？”纲吉立刻站起身向他走来，微微一笑道，“还是说，你已经准备好答案了？”

“不——有事……不、不是……”

狱寺一紧张便开始语无伦次。倒不是因为纲吉的含沙射影，而是他忌讳云雀在场——那种事如果被云雀知道了一定会被嘲笑的吧，他想。狱寺于是心虚地瞄了瞄云雀，发现对方早已低下头去继续手头上的工作了。

“这是上次的会议记录。”狱寺于是调整了一下状态，接着双手将文件呈给纲吉。

“谢谢你，辛苦了。”

纲吉在接过文件时有意无意触碰到了狱寺的手指。与此同时，Reborn忽然不知从哪儿冒了出来，冷不丁插进一句道：

“狱寺，昨天是初吻吗？”

“啊——！”

狱寺当即大叫着后退了几步，后背抵在门上才勉强稳住没有摔倒，又紧接着捂住嘴后悔自己的反应太夸张。他满面通红，拼命朝Reborn挤眉弄眼央求他不要说下去，然而脑海里却情不自禁浮现出那天在西西里的海滩潜水时与云雀发生的那个意外的吻……

“真的是这样吗？”纲吉显得十分懊恼，“我很抱歉……”

“十代目请别这样！”狱寺下意识连连摆手，局促不安地说道，“是不是都没关系的……”

云雀手上的动作一滞，笔尖蓦地戳进纸张。Reborn用余光注意到了这个细节，什么也没说只是笑了笑。等狱寺离开办公室后，纲吉才表现出对Reborn的不满。

“你别再胡闹了行不行？”

“胡闹的明明是阿纲你自己，我只是在关心你亲爱的部下而已。”

“我也很困扰啊……明明需要道歉的人是我，但狱寺总让我觉得无论对他做什么都是可以被原谅的。”纲吉皱着眉头揉了揉太阳穴。

“那你就别得寸进尺。”云雀立刻针锋相对。

“我不相信你就能心平气和处理这种事。”

“他是我的猎物。我会怎么做与你无关。”

“阿纲，可以毫不夸张地讲……”Reborn拉长音调语重心长地说道，“除开你的一厢情愿，你和狱寺之间的关系其实没能得到任何发展，不是吗？”

纲吉顿时恼羞成怒：“Reborn，在情敌面前起码给我留点面子吧！”

云雀没有继续参与他们的谈话，在把制作完成的战略示意图交给纲吉后便离开了首领办公室。纲吉往后一躺，深深陷进座椅靠背里有些烦躁地扯了扯领带，喃喃自语道：

“果然只是温柔地守护他还不够吗……我和云雀对狱寺的温柔，到底哪里不一样？”

“因为你们的目的从一开始就有本质区别啊。阿纲你的温柔是为了陪伴。”Reborn停顿了一下，意味深长地说道，“而云雀的温柔则是为了掠夺。”

在下午的会议上，家族成员讨论了莫兰迪家族可能采取的攻击线路以及惯用武器，无外乎是各类枪支、刀具、炸药，与寻常黑手党家族无异。

“据说他们研发出了一种新型子弹……”

六道骸打着哈欠说道。所有人的目光一下子全集中到他身上。纲吉的神色不由凝重起来。

“这则情报可靠吗，骸？”

“就是因为我也在质疑它的可信度，所以才一直犹豫要不要说出来。”

“方不方便透露信息来源？”

骸沉默半晌，叹了口气道：“白兰从他们老大的儿子口中套出来的。具体手段我就不谈了。”

在场的人明显一愣，只有纲吉无奈地笑了笑：“好吧，为了以防万一，我们还是需要备注这条情报。针对子弹的性能和威力，白兰有说些什么吗？”

“可能会对人体产生致幻作用，具体效果还不清楚。”

“也就是说，当前我们没法对此推出有效的应对方案。”Reborn总结道。

“看来到时候只能随机应变了。”纲吉说着站起来将会议资料规整。其他人于是也相继起身。

“接下来就是战前分组训练了。”Reborn跳到会议桌上说，“强尼二已经为你们准备好了场地，现在就去地下基地集合吧。”

“好！”了平突然一声大吼，眉飞色舞地做起伸展运动，“终于到我最期待的极限环节了。”

彭格列家族的战前分组训练是以两人为单位，在封闭式空间里进行的战斗模式。地下室每个房间的墙壁都做过特殊钢化处理，能有效抵抗各种武器产生的冲击。而分组对象则是根据抽签决定。

——没人愿意跟云雀一组。迄今为止，除了库洛姆以外，所有人都跟云雀对战过。山本、狱寺、了平、蓝波结束战斗时几乎都是从训练场里爬着出来的，纲吉和偶尔来参与训练的骸虽然能够同云雀势均力敌，但双方最后也免不了一身狼狈。而云雀本人对这一例行分组训练则是抱着不耐烦的态度。大家往往看着他一边打哈欠一边走进训练场，然后从一群横七竖八倒在地上的人中又打着哈欠出来——云雀显然保留了实力：他不得不这样做，虽然自己很不情愿。毕竟大家都知道一旦云雀认真打起来绝对是会出人命的，连救护车都不一定来得及叫。

狱寺向来最抵触和云雀一组，他已经被分到过不下七八次了。因为即使每次都做好充分准备，并勤勤恳恳开发出新招式，最终还是会被对方一次又一次抓住破绽并轻松化解，这种现实的挫败感对狱寺的自尊心造成了很大伤害。但他嘴上坚决不承认他们之间的实力差距，而是自称“因为战斗模式不同而形成的无法逆转劣势”。不过狱寺想要打败云雀的决心不曾减少半分。

——不要抽到云雀，不要抽到云雀……狱寺此刻一边在心中默念一边把手伸进暗箱取出了一张纸条，一点点展开直到露出第一个字。

“啊，为什么又是他……！”

听到狱寺突然爆发出的哀嚎，山本和了平立刻凑热闹似地围上去。

“果然又抽中了云雀啊。”山本忍不住哈哈大笑，转头对身后的云雀说，“狱寺跟你一组。”

云雀面无表情地“噢”了一声，已经开始忍不住打起哈欠了。狱寺一个箭步冲到他面前，强忍悲愤交加的心情挑衅道：“喂，云雀！你这是什么态度？等会儿可别被我的新招吓到腿软。”

云雀又无动于衷地“噢”了一声，解开西装外套上的扣子，心不在焉朝训练场走去。“我会不抱任何期待地等着的。”

“令人火大的家伙……”狱寺攥紧拳头，斗志昂扬地跟着他大踏步进去，“看我今天不揍扁你……”

然而门刚关上，狱寺便意识到自己犯了一个致命错误：他忘记把瓜一起带进来了。这里的训练场设置了自动调节装置，一般训练时间为一小时，门一旦关上后隔一小时才会自动开启——就算现在跟强尼尔要求也肯定会被嘲笑的吧……他想，忍不住埋怨自己没脑子。见战斗时间开始后一分钟狱寺还呆立在门口，表情十分僵硬，云雀立刻猜中了他的心思。

“瓜的话，大概还在我办公室吃芒果布丁吧。”云雀微微一笑，挖苦道，“不过你也不用那么费心，很快就会结束的。”

“你——你小看我？”狱寺气地嚷嚷，“绝对要让你后悔说出这句话！”

云雀慢条斯理地抽出拐子，显然根本没把他的威胁当回事儿。他低头看了看表：“上次大概坚持了三十分钟吧……这次看能不能再多个十分钟？”

“两倍炸弹！”

——纲吉被分到和库洛姆一组，他觉得库洛姆的幻术在骸的调教下已经精进了不少，他打算利用这一小时帮她做一些体能训练。然而库洛姆已经走进了训练场，纲吉还站在外面迟迟没动。Reborn靠在门边打趣他道：“怎么，在担心狱寺吗？你可不是他的保姆。”

“不……其实应该说正相反吧，如果他的对手是云雀的话，”纲吉看了一眼两人所在的房间，感叹道，“毕竟云雀喜欢狱寺啊，大概会放水放得更严重吧。”

“那可不一定。”Reborn提醒他，“公私不分可是黑手党的大忌。”

“道理是这样没错，但公私说到底也很难界定。“纲吉说，“不过可以肯定的是，对于自己喜欢的人，无论如何都不想让他受伤的心情是共通的。”

“确实如此，可是方法就因人而异了。”Reborn说着笑了笑，“毕竟云雀那家伙总是令人捉摸不透啊。”

“唔……”

狱寺已经不知道被拐子迎面袭来的冲击力震飞了多少次。他重重摔在地上，腹部被抽中的地方火辣辣得疼。

“二十八分钟。”云雀又低头看了一眼表，“这怎么行？每次总得有些进步，不然就太无趣了。”

狱寺捂着肚子爬起来，悻悻然抹去嘴角的血迹。果然自己还是没能沉住气，一上来就着急地把新招全用光了……他想，明明开局的时候还能打得和云雀不相上下，但因为招式很快被一一破解，重新用回以前的惯用招式就更难对云雀起作用了。除此之外，爆发力、速度和体力也只会随时间慢慢减弱……可恶，如果有瓜在的话或许还能多坚持一会儿。想到这里，狱寺略略察看了一下自己目前的受伤情况：都是擦伤或撞击留下的瘀痕，虽然疼痛难忍但都并不严重——是错觉吗？狱寺皱了皱眉，不仅避开了要害，云雀似乎对他连下手的力道也没有之前那几轮重了。

“喂，别发呆啊。”

话音刚落眼前便闪过一道凛冽的银光，锐利的杀气直逼命门。狱寺只来得及凭本能向左边闪去，这才狼狈地避开又一次正面攻击。他发觉自己的呼吸声越来越粗重，闪避的速度已经明显慢了好几拍。云雀轻轻叹了一口气，看样子已经准备把匣武器收起来了。

“——小看我可是会付出代价的，云雀！”

下一秒，若干炸弹毫无征兆遍布云雀周身，他迅速架起拐子抽身向后跳开。在紧随而来的一系列小型爆破后训练场里白烟弥漫，云雀立刻意识到那些是伪装成炸弹的烟雾弹。视线一时受阻，但云雀已经在同一时间看破了狱寺的意图。狱寺此刻借助烟雾掩护快速移动到攻击范围内，将具备一定杀伤力的炸弹精准掷向云雀脚边。不料后者先于他一步高高跃起，在完成一个流畅的后空翻落地的瞬间一拐子朝后挥去，一击命中狱寺的下巴。

“呜哇——！”

狱寺痛呼了一声，身体由于惯性被狠狠甩了出去，撞上墙壁后又滑到了地上，疼得他以为自己的下巴脱臼了。

“为……为什么？”他气喘吁吁地质问道，“明明当时什么都看不见……”

“因为看不见的人不止我一个。”云雀悠悠朝他走来，耐着性子解释道，“因为烟雾的关系我确实看不清你的动作，但同样你也无法肯定我所处的确切位置。对于我们双方来说只有脚下是相对可视区域，所以我知道你肯定会攻击那里。”

“可恶……”

狱寺单手扶着墙壁慢慢站起来，揉着下巴不甘心地咬了咬牙。

“三十七分钟。“云雀打了一个哈欠，熄灭了拐子上的紫色火炎。他走到狱寺面前，见他低着头一脸懊恼的模样，忍不住轻笑道，“怎么，还打算继续吗？”

狱寺刚想开口，不料下一秒整个训练场突然陷入一片漆黑。


	21. 回应

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雀哥佛系告白

停电吗？狱寺心想。这时突然从头顶发出调试麦克风时的刺耳噪音，紧接着便传来强尼二一阵大呼小叫：

“非、非常抱歉！中央照明设备发生连接短路，训练场的灯可能短时间内无法恢复，请各位暂停训练先出来吧……”

“真是的，那个半吊子工程师除了会一天到晚出漏子还会干什么？”狱寺不耐烦地抓抓头发，在黑暗中摸索着朝门边走去，“我们走吧，云雀。”

然而强尼二的声音再次传来：“不、不好了，初步检查下来是由于内部电路瘫痪，所以可能连训练场的门也……”

“真的打不开！？”

狱寺反复按了几下应急开关的按钮，一整面钢化门纹丝不动。其他几个房间里的人估计也都在抱怨强尼二一贯的冒失——可能甚至还做好了出来后怎么“修理”他的计划。

“不过请各位放心，门上的自动调节装置应该还是有效的！”强尼二像是猜出了他们的心思，胆战心惊地做着补充说明，“也差不多快到一个小时了，之后训练场的门会自动开启。”

“什么意思，那接下来只能干坐着等吗？”狱寺闷闷不乐地叹了口气，继而话锋一转，提议道，“要不我们继续吧，云雀？也算是训练的一种。”

狱寺其实已经记不清云雀的大致方位，视线所及之处一片漆黑，所以他现在仿佛在对着空气说话。但他可以肯定的是，云雀跟他一样，都是有架必打的类型。

“乐意奉陪。”

然而狱寺很快便发现自己选择了一种最糟糕的打发时间的方式。他刚一出手就意识到在黑暗中是无论如何也无法使用炸弹的。同理，任何需要瞄准的武器在当前情况下都行不通，可以选择的只有近身肉搏战——而这正中云雀下怀。在视觉被封锁后，其他感官自然而然变得更加敏感。狱寺能够清楚地听到云雀的拐子一次次划过空气的声音，并通过震动大致判断出对方所在的位置。同时他也知道，自己脚下在移动时发出的响动也是给予云雀的攻击信号。谁能在近身战中占上风取决于判断力、反应力、速度和直觉——而云雀在这些方面显然都更胜一筹。

“呃啊……！”

在身上又重重挨了几拐子后，狱寺几乎已经无暇再顾忌进攻套路，甚至连防守也变得破绽百出。他只能慌不择路地逃跑躲闪，然而纷乱的脚步声却给云雀制造了更多进攻机会，他几乎是次次命中目标。又一次闪避的空隙，狱寺一不留神估算错了间距，朝后撤去时后背一下子撞上了墙壁，顿时毫无退路，然而前方却是云雀高速逼近的步伐和杀气……糟糕！狱寺不由大惊失色，不论怎样躲避都来不及了。如果就这样被云雀正面击中，他少说也得在医院躺上一个月……手足无措的狱寺最后只能本能地护住脑袋，下意识闭上眼睛同时咬紧牙关试图抵御即将袭来的冲击和钝痛——拐子携着风的漩涡呼啸着擦过狱寺耳际，重重嵌进他头侧的墙壁，表面的砖瓦应声齐齐碎裂。但因为经过特殊钢化处理，碎片并没有砸落下来。一时间偌大的训练场里只听到狱寺惊魂未定的粗重喘息。此刻，他后背直冒冷汗、惊悸还未褪去，却又忽然敏感地捕捉到危机逼近：这次不是能带来致命打击的武器，而是云雀本人的气息。

“在发抖呢……这么害怕？”

云雀低沉的嗓音回响在耳边，温热气息丝丝萦绕在脖颈里，不禁令狱寺一阵颤栗。

“胡、胡说！才没有。”狱寺底气不足地回敬了一句，“喂，你靠这么近干嘛……”

因为忍不住开始心猿意马，狱寺慢慢抬起手企图推开云雀，然而在黑暗中手也不知道该往哪里使劲，胡乱向前伸的时候似乎摸到了云雀的领带，继而攥紧拳头抵在他胸口。云雀的一只手正撑在他脸旁，而在他身体的另一侧则是从刚才就纹丝不动卡进墙里的拐子。

“还要不要继续？”

“继、继续就继续！“狱寺脱口而出，硬着头皮狡辩道，“刚才只是一时疏忽……”

云雀没有接话；两人一动不动保持着这个姿势，在黑暗中，他们谁也看不见谁的表情。这种既暧昧又危机四伏的压迫感使狱寺蓦然回想起那一晚在西西里街道上的小巷子里发生的情形：那时他们也鬼使神差地走到了这一步，那时云雀也像这样带着不容抗拒的强势和温柔将他牢牢禁锢于怀、令他无处可逃。狱寺的心跳越来越快，也讶异于自己已经对这种心动变得如此熟悉——那时的云雀近在咫尺，他的唇在他耳边厮磨着，然后俯下身向他凑过来，似乎准备吻他……

“呵啊——”

云雀忽然打了一个大大的哈欠，出乎意料地撤去了拐子。“这样打果然太无聊了，根本提不起兴致……还是一会儿一起去收拾强尼二吧。”

“赞、赞同！”

狱寺慌忙接话，努力不让对方察觉到自己的声音在发抖，同时也十分庆幸因为停电云雀看不到他此刻的表情。两人随后沿墙根坐下，接下来陷入了一阵很长的沉默。平静下来后狱寺忽然打了个寒颤。在进入训练场前他为了方便把外套脱在了外面，现在只穿着一件T恤。虽然是冬天，但训练场里仍旧开着冷气，因为战斗时人的体温会升高。刚才打斗时出了很多汗，当下只感到寒气正不断侵入皮肤，被汗浸湿的T恤冷冰冰贴在身上，使他忍不住打了个喷嚏——强尼二那混蛋……狱寺将双臂交叉抱紧上身，可即便身体缩成一团还是觉得越来越冷。

一件外套忽然盖在了他肩头，带着暖和的温度和淡淡的月桂气息霎那间将他包裹。狱寺一惊，立刻意识到那是身旁人的外套。

“云雀……？”

然而云雀什么也没说。狱寺觉得脸颊的温度在升高，越发觉得难为情起来。他想把外套扯下去还给他，不料云雀已经未卜先知地制止了他的动作。

“披着别动。不然会感冒的。”

直到确认他不再抗拒后。云雀才慢慢移开了压在他肩上的手。西装外套上是男人独有的气息；狱寺呆呆坐在原地，情不自禁攥紧了云雀的外套，这让他恍惚被云雀抱在怀里。异样的悸动令他一阵没来由的紧绷，为了缓解当下的情绪，狱寺随口扯了句玩笑话，揶揄道：

“云雀，你怎么对我这么好……你不会是喜欢上我了吧？“

“嗯。”

短暂的沉默后是五雷轰顶般的震惊。狱寺的笑容僵在嘴角，全身仿佛被定住了似地一动不动。云雀回答的声音并不响，但那一个短短的音节却清晰分明地直击他心底。更糟糕的是正在这时，训练场里的灯突然重新亮了起来。狱寺仍保持着怔怔盯着云雀侧脸的姿势，直到对方斜斜投来一道目光。

“哇哦，怎么脸红成这个样子……”

狱寺闻言一把扯过云雀披在他肩上的外套死死蒙住脑袋。紧接着头顶传来强尼二如释重负的声音：

“各位，在斯帕纳先生的帮助下我们终于成功修复了漏洞！给各位造成困扰真的十分抱歉……现在大家都可以出来了。”

云雀于是站起身想拿起外套离开，不料狱寺就是紧拽着不放。云雀无奈地叹了口气：“我的衣服……”

狱寺慢悠悠站起身，在确认云雀一时半会儿不会有任何动作后，拔腿便往门口跑去，直到打开门才头也不回地把那件外套用力朝他抛去——也不管他有没有接住。云雀盯着狱寺跑走的方向看了一会儿，才不紧不慢走过去从地上捡起外套搭在手臂上。他大概是吓到他了，他想，然而一出训练场便被山本叫住。

“云雀，狱寺刚才跑出来的时候表情怪怪的，不会是被你弄哭了吧？”

“大概吧。”

“你还真是不懂得手下留情啊……”

狱寺一路狂奔，他没法思考，也不知道接下来该去哪儿、做些什么。没头没脑跑过走廊里的一个拐角时险些撞到一个人身上。

“十、十代目！？非常抱歉……”

纲吉扶住他双肩，惊讶又有些忧虑地看向他，显然一目了然他当下的失态。狱寺别开头避开那道目光，努力想组织语言却只是令自己止不住地发抖，不知是因为空气凉还是别的什么。与此同时，从走廊另一头忽然传来一阵脚步声，伴随守护者们的交谈声。狱寺立刻无助地看向纲吉，后者对他露出宽慰的笑容，拉住他的手迅速移进旁边一个房间。室内熟悉的摆设让狱寺恍然大悟这里其实是纲吉的办公室。

“可以告诉我发生了什么吗？”

见狱寺只是无动于衷地坐在沙发上，一脸焦虑不已的模样，纲吉循循善诱道：“和云雀有关？”

然而狱寺还是一言不发。或许云雀刚才在开玩笑，他想。可是云雀是不怎么爱开玩笑的人，除了在捉弄他的时候。可即便那一瞬间闪过得太快，那个表示肯定的单音却不知为何如此鲜明地留在了他脑海里——大腿上忽然一沉，狱寺蓦地从胡思乱想中回过神，发现纲吉已经将头枕在了他的大腿上。

“十、十代目……！”狱寺一惊，“您这是……”

“我还在你面前你就开始无视我了啊，狱寺。”

纲吉闭着眼打趣了他一句。狱寺连忙道了几声抱歉，勉为其难保持着在他看来有些别扭的姿势。

“你大概心里已经有答案了吧。”

“十代目为什么这么说？”

“因为你果然一点也没有提高警惕。”纲吉睁开眼睛苦笑了一下，“我可是对你告白了啊，狱寺，拜托你稍微理解一下我的心情吧。”

“对不起，我……”狱寺慌张起来，一副欲言又止的表情。纲吉抬起手摸在他脸颊上，安抚他道：“我在听，想要说什么就说吧。”

“我……我很抱歉，没法回应十代目的感情。能到您的认可和喜爱真的令我无比荣幸，但我现在实在说不出想继续以十代目左右手的身份陪伴在您身边这种话了，因为我知道我伤害了您。也让我没法直面您、更没法原谅事到如今还是不想离开您身边的我自己。”

接下去是一阵长长的静默。纲吉注视着那双眼睛，意识到或许自己早就知道会收到这种无疾而终的答案。

“起码叫一声我的名字吧。”

“请别再让我为难，十代目……”

过了一会儿纲吉坐起身，认真地对他说道：“谢谢你，狱寺。”

“为什么？”

“因为你没有选择离开我。”纲吉充满歉意地笑了笑，“对不起，狱寺，之前对你做了过分的事。其实我很害怕在失败的告白之后就可能……永远地失去你了。”

狱寺听完扑通一声跪在他面前，郑重其事地说道：“十代目，请您放心！只要您还需要我，我哪里都不会去。不管再过十年、二十年，我都希望以您左右手的身份不离不弃。我已经对自己发誓要一生追随您。”

“你——你这样只会让我越来越难以放手啊，狱寺。”纲吉哭笑不得。狱寺的坦率和耿直反倒令他开始无地自容。他接着叹了口气，“不过从某种程度上来说，你也会一直属于我吧——真不知道是安慰还是讽刺……”

结果狱寺完全没理解这句话的意思，愣头愣脑地跟着附和：“没错，我是属于十代目的。”

“——狱寺真是个大笨蛋。”凭空突然冒出Reborn的声音，狱寺望向窗口茫然地眨了眨眼：“Reborn先生？”

纲吉哑然失笑，半开玩笑地感慨道：“假如那个人之后如愿以偿了，再听到狱寺这句话，我大概会被他追杀一辈子吧。”

“那还用说。”Reborn压低帽檐瞪了两人一眼，“狱寺要是一直这么迟钝的话，你肯定会被那个人修理得很惨。”

“唉，虽然觉得很不公平，但也是没办法的事……”

对于师徒间的互动狱寺听得一头雾水，正要开口询问时不料纲吉突然话锋一转，严肃地看向他：

“关于明天的战斗……狱寺，记得一定不要冲动。我不希望看到你为我受伤。”

“我明白了。十代目，谢谢您为我担心。”

云雀正靠在窗边喝水。他面前的办公桌上摊着一张地图和作战计划书。对于明天是否能做个了结，云雀罕见地起了几分兴致——之前他从不正眼看待彭格列成员和小家族之间纠纷。只因为这次事关狱寺——他喜欢的人，也是刚刚被他阴差阳错表白了的人。云雀其实到现在也觉得很不可思议，不知怎么就自然而然流露了心思。严格意义上讲，他犯了个错误，然而他从前从不犯错。

楼下传来隐隐约约的交谈声。云雀向下瞥去，只见狱寺走到停在大门口的一辆轿车旁，纲吉正在为他打开车门，狱寺又是一阵诚惶诚恐地推脱。这时，一阵晚风忽然吹乱了他银灰色的头发。狱寺停下动作将目光缓缓投向远处，像是被什么吸引了似地；长长的刘海遮住了他的侧脸。纲吉伸出手，轻轻撩开他被风吹乱了的头发拨到耳后，温柔地注视着他。狱寺回过神来低头笑笑，并在纲吉耳边说了些什么。那种被夕阳金色的余晖定格了的亲密无间是如此耀眼，仿佛两人共享着世界所不知道的秘密……

云雀离开了窗边。


	22. 断崖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战损二周目

晨间的天空阴云密布，浓重的低气压在市郊靠近一处原始森林的区域徘徊着。六道骸把车缓缓开到森林入口处，刚熄了火只听不远处传来一声轰响，顿时惊鸟四散。看来已经开始了……他想。

虽然战况与事先预测的相差无几，新兴崛起的小家族在彭格列守护者面前立刻显出实力上的悬殊，但莫兰迪家族的人海战术还是硬生生把一见分晓的火拼拖成了一场惨烈的拉锯战。经过一上午的激烈交火，双方仍处于难分胜负的胶着状态。对于彭格列家族的成员来说，比起受伤，更为致命的是巨大的体力消耗。

“可恶，人怎么那么多？”狱寺不耐烦地甩出一把炸弹，“这样下去根本打不完。”

云雀在他身旁从容应战，但也渐渐因为与对手长时间毫无新意的切磋而心烦意躁。

“所以没用的草食动物才总是聚在一起——等着被一起咬杀。”

“不要大意。”处于死气状态的纲吉击退了一圈敌人后侧头对背后的狱寺和云雀说，“敌人明显是打算靠人数取胜，我们要做好打持久战的准备。而且，到目前为止莫兰迪家族传闻中的新型子弹还未被使用，大家千万小心。”

“明白了，十代目。”狱寺紧接着朝四周望去，“山本、草坪头和那个戴眼罩的女人怎么不见了？”

“刚才蓝波中了敌人埋伏，他们三个赶去支援他了：根据GPS定位在森林的正南方向。”

“真是的……那头蠢牛还是一点长进都没有。”

在他们周围的敌人的火力突然减弱了，然而一股焦虑和不安忽然没来由地攫住了云雀。他迅速提高警惕观察起四周的动向，并注意到他们正处于白色断崖的边缘，看来敌人这次有意要将他们逼入绝境。烦乱在心底莫名蔓延，云雀眼前恍惚闪现出几个月前在西西里的酒店与狱寺并肩作战的场景。为了不让敌人得逞，云雀开始往断崖的反方向不断扩大攻击范围以吸引敌人的注意力，他用余光时不时留意着狱寺的状况，可这时又有一群身着灰色西装的杀手蝗虫似地聚拢过来，一时间阻挡了云雀的视线。他发出一声低低的咆哮，却还是难以发泄淤积在心底的焦躁，而伴随那股焦躁油然而生的还有一种压抑的、凶兆般令人毛骨悚然的预感。

高浓度的橙色火炎向着包围圈席卷而去，又令一批杀手节节败退。与此同时，人群中一丝细微的响动忽然吸引了狱寺的注意力：那是某只枪械上了膛的声音，在一阵无差别扫射的间隙显得格外突出。他的目光高速掠过一个个黑洞洞的枪口，这时太阳从雾霾间滑出，狱寺捕捉到自己斜后方白光一闪，一把银灰色的手枪已经被悄然无息地端起，狰狞而怪异的枪口瞄向不远处毫无防备的纲吉。

“十代目！危险——”

狱寺拔腿便向纲吉冲去——短短几秒间数不清身上又添了多少道枪伤，但他仿佛全然察觉不到疼痛，不顾一切直奔到他面前。时间被拉成慢镜头一般的动态，纲吉后知后觉地转过头，而云雀则眼睁睁地目睹那似曾相识的一幕即将发生。全身的血液仿佛一瞬都朝头顶涌去，那种火急火燎又无力的痛苦几乎要将他逼疯。

“滚开！”

云雀一声怒吼，大力挥动流星槌强行辟开阻挠在他面前的层层人墙。可就在这时，枪响了，随即传来纲吉的失声痛呼。

“狱寺——！”

子弹无情地击中狱寺腹部，喷出的血花溅了纲吉一脸。在向后倒去的过程中狱寺一脚踩空，踉跄着伴随几块落石跌下断崖，眨眼间便不见了踪影。

“X Burner！”

“球针态。”

喷射出的橙色火炎一时间几乎染红了半边天空；不断增殖的紫色针刺火炎球将残余兵力尽数碾压。在终于突破敌人的人海战术后，纲吉和云雀迅速沿森林里的小道向山谷里赶去。断崖下方是一片墨绿色的深潭。深秋之后潭水冰冷刺骨、深不可测。两人沿潭边搜寻了一阵，没有发现任何有关狱寺的踪迹和气息——纲吉此刻可以清晰地感知到云雀周身散发出的杀意和怒气，甚至已经与当前的战斗和敌人无关，参杂着不可言说的个人恩怨。

“这次又是这样……总是因为你。”云雀极度压抑地咬紧牙关，“可这次明明就在他身边……”

即便纲吉听出云雀话中有自责的意思，但还是不满那里面强烈的谴责意味，反驳道：

“眼睁睁看着他受伤，你以为我心里好受吗？“

“不要以为就你一个人体会过那种痛苦。”

窒息般的静默在空谷中森然蔓延。两人默默无语地对视了一眼，心下都意识到了最糟糕的结局——

“喂……怎么你们的表情都那么可怕？”

只听背后一阵水花四溅的声音，纲吉和云雀同时转身，只见狱寺正挣扎着爬上岸。显然是呛了不少水，他连连咳嗽，从腹部也有丝丝鲜血不断涌出。纲吉立刻跑上前小心翼翼地将狱寺从水里拉上来。

“一定很疼吧……”纲吉痛心疾首地抓着他的双肩，“狱寺，你真是太乱来了！”

“十代目……”狱寺怔怔地看着纲吉，湿漉漉的刘海一缕一缕贴在脸上，显得狼狈不堪又楚楚可怜。“对不起，让您担心了。”

“差点、差点以为你……”纲吉情绪激动地说不下去，只用力将狱寺拥入怀中。狱寺疲惫不堪的身体感知到温润的大空火炎，也渐渐不觉得那么痛苦了。

然而敌人却再次紧随而来，没完没了地聚集在他们身边。狱寺轻轻推开纲吉，捂着伤口费劲地站起身，再一次执意挡在纲吉面前。而接下去令人出乎意料的是，从刚才开始一言不发的云雀此时走到狱寺面前，重新握紧浮萍拐显然已经进入战斗状态。

「是啊，我知道。」

纲吉霎那间明白了之前云雀与他对峙时所说的那句话的意思——只要有他存在，狱寺就一定会为他不顾一切。既然如此，狱寺也需要一个会为保护他而不惜一切的人：那个人就是云雀。

“——看来你们还没发现那颗子弹的威力啊。”

说这话的是霍夫纳·莫兰迪——莫兰迪家族的首领。他是一个身材矮小、顶着啤酒肚的意大利男人。此刻，他站在包围圈最前面，将墨镜推到头顶，轻蔑的目光在他们脸上轮流扫视，甚是猖狂得意。云雀皱了皱眉，纲吉立刻察觉到对方话中有话。眼见云雀就要提拐攻过来，霍夫纳笑得更放肆了。

“劝你们先掂量掂量后果。如果我死了，就真的没人能救得了贝利尼家族的小鬼了。”

云雀的动作一滞，然而狱寺的火箭炸弹已经擦着他耳际发射过去，直直命中包围圈上的若干目标。

“哼，死到临头还嚣张。”狱寺气喘吁吁地咒骂道。然而因为血液迅速流失，他看上去已经越来越虚弱。即便如此，在看到烟雾散去后横七竖八倒在地上的敌人时，他仍对纲吉扯出一个自信的笑容。

“死到临头的是谁还说不准呢——狱寺隼人，好好享受我送给你的临终大礼吧……”

空旷的山谷里回荡着霍夫纳尖锐的笑声。经不起挑衅的狱寺立刻毫不示弱地仰头回击道：“有种别跑啊！给我滚回来，你这卑鄙的……”

话说到一半，狱寺忽然身形一晃，瞳孔倏地涣散，紧接着便像脱了线的木偶一般重重倒在地上。

“狱寺——！”纲吉一声惊呼，连忙跑过去将他抱起，然而狱寺仿佛已经完全失去了知觉。云雀暂时收起拐子走回来半跪在他身旁查看他腹部的伤势。

“子弹并没有击中要害，不像是因为失血过多而晕厥……难道是六道骸提到的子弹可能引发的致幻作用？”

纲吉忧心忡忡地看着怀中的人：“那狱寺他……”

“将会永远沉睡，在梦境里永远经受地狱般的煎熬——！”

霍夫纳的声音这次从断崖上方传来。在他身边的杀手齐齐掏枪对准他们，都已经是蓄势待发。

“想知道那是一种什么滋味吗？别急，狱寺隼人只是第一个，接下来就轮到你们了。”

纲吉沉默半晌，将狱寺轻轻送到云雀怀中，额头上的橙色火炎在下一秒重新燃起。他缓缓站起身，手套上的宝蓝色宝石家徽在阳光的照射下夺目闪烁。

“云雀前辈，狱寺就拜托你了。”

“我不会让他就这样任人摆布的。”云雀抱起狱寺，转身时冷冷说道，“至于那些人，之后我会将他们全部咬杀。”


	23. 往昔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 童年回忆

“……草莓棉花糖芭菲♪”

六道骸握着电话的手一紧，不耐烦皱眉啧了一声。电话那头某个愉悦的声音继续说道：“我们什么时候去吃？”

“别胡闹，我在执行任务。艾伯·莫兰迪在那之后到底说了什么？”

“草莓棉花糖芭菲——他说下次带我去赌场玩的时候，想吃多少吃多少。”

“说重点，白兰。”骸强压下心底的愠怒和醋意，耐着性子从自家男友口中套话。要是他现在在白兰身边，不出两分钟就能让他乖乖就范。但是白兰今天去探望尤尼了，原本他也打算来凑彭格列的热闹。

“其实就是一个操纵和破坏脑神经的幻术啦，骸君对此应该并不陌生。不过和以往的幻术不同的是一旦发动就无法停止，被施术者会一直沉睡不醒；他的精神力越脆弱就越容易被摧毁。当然，即使他足够坚强，要是身体一直处于休眠状态的话，不用我说骸君也应该知道最终的结果是什么。所以，除非施术者提供解药……关于这点艾伯最后才向我坦白：其实莫兰迪家族还没有研发出任何有效的解药。”

骸思索着，同时沿坡道攀上森林中的一处平地。从刚才开始他就察觉到岚炎的气息在迅速减弱，而且是以一种不规则的波动被强行压制。他猜想大概是狱寺隼人负了伤，很有可能是中了这种新型幻术。他很快发现了那个隐藏在一棵巨大枯树背后的山洞。骸走到洞穴前执起三叉戟逆光而立，果不其然看到伤痕累累的彭格列岚守和正在试图联系Reborn的云雀。他和云雀对上目光，在得到对方的默许后才又朝里走了几步。鉴于狱寺的意外状况，骸十分清楚谁都不会想惹此刻的云雀。

“我找到他们了。”骸打开免提对着听筒说道，“狱寺隼人中了幻术，除了解药以外还有没有别的办法？”

“施术者和被施术者的精神从某种程度上算是联通的，但具体对方正在经历什么我们都不得而知。”

“也就是说可以从中干扰？”骸茅塞顿开，“如果由第三方的意识侵入，谨慎避开施术者耳目，有没有可能从内部将幻术破除？”

“我觉得是可行的。因为第三方的意识不受术式掌控，可以在适当外力帮助下进入被施术者的精神世界，尝试将他唤醒。”

骸刚挂断电话，云雀便说“开始吧”，边说边脱下外套盖在狱寺身上。

“你确定？”骸对他的果决有些讶异，“可能是一次有去无回的尝试。如果失败的话，你们都会被困在梦境中永远没法醒来。”

“别废话，开始吧。”

骸于是也不再多言。他握起云雀的手，用戟尖对准其掌心划开一道口子，同时在他们身边燃起靛蓝色的雾炎。云雀闭上眼睛，感到一股轻柔的离心力在将他向下拉扯：周围的景致慢慢淡化，骸的声音也在逐渐离他远去。

“幻术的突破口总是一个人最脆弱的地方；也许是他难以割舍的回忆，也许是他心底无法愈合的创伤。所以，请一定记得谨慎对待。”

妈妈的死与家族阴谋无关，是一场突发的意外，在那之前的一切也都是她自己的选择；所有人的死亡都有偶然和必然。狱寺在离开城堡之后没多久就意识到了这个事实。但即便如此，对自己和对家族的怨恨还是日积月累。如果妈妈只是那个偶尔会来教我弹琴的大姐姐，跟家族没有任何关系就好了——在无数个不眠之夜他曾这样想过。因为那样他就不必因为她的死而忍受切肤之痛、背负真相的重量，也不会因为她的存在而使自己遭到世道的排斥。可他最终还是成为了那位年轻的钢琴家的儿子，成为了一个不能在外人面前被提及的秘密。

“走开，弹钢琴的娘娘腔！”

“家族容不下你这种和东方人生下的杂种！”

怨恨、愤怒、不甘心却无言以对。他的生存空间因此而被挤压，这不是他自己能够左右的现实。可是狱寺偏偏自始至终深爱着他那位身为钢琴家的母亲，甚至到后来已经分不清到底是爱还是恨。他唯一能想明白的就是：自己在家族里再无一席之地，从今而后只有靠他自己……

狱寺靠在酒吧外一面粗糙的墙边，点燃一根烟一口接一口吸着。云雀站在街对面默默注视着他。这时一些纨绔子弟成群结队从酒吧内涌出，立刻盯上了看似手无寸铁的狱寺。云雀没有上前干涉，只是看着狱寺一个接一个打倒前来的挑衅者，动作机械而麻木——这一切的意义到底在哪里？狱寺把剩下的半截烟头扔到地上，用脚狠狠踩灭。自己开辟的生存空间终究不是他自己的；哪里都不是他的归属。

灰色的景象像雨水滴落在起皱的羊皮卷上，一瞬模糊成剪影。并盛中学某一座教学楼的后面，纲吉有些无奈地笑着对跪在他面前的狱寺说：

“普通的同学关系不行吗？”

“那怎么行？”狱寺急切地恳求道，“请让我留在您身边，一同建设彭格列家族吧，十代目！”

那是第一个肯收容自己的家族，希望似乎就此死灰复燃。三人并排走在人行道上；云雀站在他们身后，看着走在右边的狱寺同身旁的两人无忧无虑地谈天说地。狱寺脸上依旧挂着笑容，然而脚步却慢慢停了下来。纲吉和山本似乎没有注意到落在后面的狱寺，一路说笑着走远了。云雀抬脚朝狱寺走去，一步又一步，然而却在离他只差一步之遥的时候，狱寺突然再次向前跑去，重新追上了前面的纲吉和山本。

并盛校园的天台上，云雀站在铁丝网前，久久望向操场上的狱寺。纲吉正在为参加短跑的山本加油，而狱寺戴着山本的棒球帽，百无聊赖地坐在场地外玩手机。这时，一旁的纲吉忽然蹲下身在狱寺耳边说了些什么，狱寺立刻笑起来。在一派无理的嘈杂喧嚣间，纲吉静静注视了一会儿狱寺的笑容，忽然抬手推开他的帽檐，低头凑近吻了上去——云雀蓦地攥紧铁丝网，钢丝终于因为无法承受巨大的压强而断裂。

景象再一次灰化了，成为一片虚无的背景。狱寺在不断向前奔跑，而纲吉就站在不远处微笑着向他伸出手。可狱寺奔跑的速度却在逐渐减慢，他似乎累了，但纲吉与他的距离始终不近不远，没有任何改变：只在那近在咫尺又遥不可及的前方等待他。

好累……还是一个人……好孤独……狱寺气喘吁吁地停下脚步。彭格列是他的归处，却不是他的归属——沢田纲吉并非他期盼的终点。到底在哪里？那个能让他真正安心下来停靠的地方、不必因为过度依赖而令自己遍体鳞伤的地方。

狱寺狼狈不堪地揩了一把额头上的汗，手腕上的贝壳手链随着他的动作发出清脆声响。

这串手链……白色的贝壳手链……

狱寺眯着眼看向手链上那两颗象牙白贝壳，像在解读某种指示——可是却什么也想不起来，只直觉是很重要的东西——一直被他忽视了的是什么？

悠悠浮动在青空之上的流云……

不受任何束缚的云所织成的自由的网，对他来说就是他的自由——那些才是真正属于他的时光，让他能够随心所欲地欢笑、无所顾忌地弹琴……一个在他目之所及的港湾，一个踏实又令他怦然心动的落脚点。纲吉仍在不远处冲他微笑，那抹笑容无声而肃穆，可是狱寺没再往前走。他的世界里此刻响起了另一个熟悉的声音。

「尽可能地……在任何时候都不要失去自我。」

狱寺转过身，只见云雀就在他身后，正一步步朝他走来。

“云雀……云雀恭弥……”

手腕被一把握住，清冽却携带侵略意味的气息一瞬将他包裹。

“好好地看着我。”他听到对方在他耳边坚定地说，“这一次，绝不会再让你逃走。”

在那个久违的怀抱中，狱寺的眼眶莫名湿润了。他知道过去的痛苦还将存续，不可名状的未来总是危机四伏，但是他却仿佛已不再是孤独的俘虏。只因为在他身边的这个男人，云雀恭弥——

“相信我，狱寺。这一次，我不会再让你迷失。”

——原来后知后觉，他才是他真正的救赎。

云雀睁开眼睛，山洞里已经不见骸的身影。他坐起身，见狱寺仍躺在他身边昏迷不醒，但呼吸已经平稳，表情也不似刚才那般痛苦了，看上去已经安稳睡去。

“草食动物……果然总是让人操心。”

如释重负似地吐出一口气，云雀不禁低低抱怨了一句，然而嘴角却扬起淡淡的弧度。光线倏地偏转，阴影如山一般倾轧过来。等云雀再转过头时，洞口已经被莫兰迪家族的最后一批主力军包围。霍夫纳踩着部下让出的一条小路走进洞穴，先是疯狂大笑一阵又得意忘形地出口挑衅：“

“打算就在这里把那小子埋了吗？”

云雀站起身，不紧不慢将衬衫两边袖口卷至肘部，又稍稍松了松领带，扭转脖颈仿佛在做热身，同时发动里球针态牢牢将狱寺包裹在柔软的保护层中。他一扫那个比他矮两头的小个子男人，冷笑道：“你倒是提醒我了，这里看起来很适合作为你们的墓地呢。”

“死到临头还嘴硬，看你还能猖狂到什么时候！我现在就送你去狱寺隼人那个小鬼身边……”

“不好意思，刚才我已经去过了。”云雀用脚尖踢起一旁的拐子稳稳握在手中，舌尖一舔上唇，墨色的瞳孔微微眯起，被一触即发的血性伴随未结的恩怨在体内翻腾，令他的笑容逐渐狰狞。“——而且也把他重新带了回来。不劳你费心。”

“什么？！这不可能，我的幻术不可能在这么短的时间内被破解……”

“现在对于你我来说，唯一不可能的事就是——让你们活着走出这个山洞。”

紫色的云炎如火山爆发一发不可收拾，巨大的冲击波一瞬击碎洞顶直抵云霄，排山倒海般的毁灭气息震动了方圆几百里的树木，也传到了彭格列家族的其余守护者那里。与此同时，由纲吉带领的团队已经清理完莫兰迪家族的败兵残党，正准备顺着云雀的气息赶去支援。

“你们都不必过去了。”

Reborn忽然从天而降，站在众人头顶的一根树枝上及时制止了他们的脚步。

“Reborn，云雀和狱寺的情况怎么样？”

“不必担心，看来他已经做到了。”

顺着Reborn手指的方向，他们目睹了前方森林深处那道盛放的紫色云炎正以破空之势无尽席卷着周遭的一切。

“好强的死气之炎！”山本无比震惊地脱口而出，“那是云雀的……”

一旁的了平也忍不住啧啧称赞：“云雀那家伙的实力果然极限地深不可测。”

而纲吉则意外地陷入了沉默，只目不转睛注视着眼前几乎已经尘埃落定的战况。Reborn跳到他肩头，与他一起看向远方微微一笑。

“你大概比任何人都清楚吧，那股力量的源头。”

“是啊。”纲吉缓缓说道，“为保护重要之人而发挥出的力量……这样一切都结束了。”


	24. 踌躇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初恋那些事儿x

云雀走进病房的时候，狱寺正坐在床上对着窗外的风景发呆。晨间的凉风将他的头发轻轻吹起；听到开门声，狱寺并没有立刻转头看向来人，但通过脚步声和气息他知道是云雀恭弥。

“十代目和其他人的情况怎么样？”

“他们没事。”

狱寺沉默半晌，随后低头苦笑了一下，有意避开与云雀的视线接触。“真不甘心啊，又欠了你人情。”

云雀走到病床前站定，道：“我说过，我从未对还人情这种事报过期待。”

“是啊，反正我所做的一切在你看来都是多余的——”

“不是多余！”云雀厉声打断他，同时伸出手按住他的肩膀，“你要我说多少次才明白？我为你做的所有事都是因为我想，没有什么欠不欠的。”

狱寺的身体开始微微颤栗，云雀察觉到了他的惶恐不安，于是慢慢松开手叹了口气。

“狱寺，如果你真要还我人情，一次就够了。”

狱寺终于抬起头对上云雀的目光。那双眼睛里的坚定与坦荡立刻让他自觉相形见绌：他是那么犹豫和动摇，不论是战斗的实力还是对感情的处理上，云雀都比他优秀和沉稳太多太多。

“——给我一个答复。”

云雀说完这句话便转身离开了病房。狱寺一直等到他的脚步声远去才又慢慢躺下。他能听到自己心跳的声音，自从云雀进来就乱了节奏，这种情况已经不是一次两次了……狱寺是在清醒之后才被纲吉告知自己中了敌人的幻术，在他自己感觉只是做了一场漫长的梦。他梦到了很多以前的事；梦中的时间仿佛在向湍急的漩涡倒流，又好像在往一望无垠的地方缓慢推进。从与沢田纲吉的相遇到彭格列家族的建立，被同伴环绕的感觉在梦中都是那么真实——唯独云雀的介入让一切不再是梦。狱寺索性把脑袋埋进枕头，感到脸上的温度甚至把枕头布料都捂热了。无论回忆冷暖、无论梦境真实虚幻，云雀所代表的坚定不移的现实最终成为了他唯一的救赎——他真的欠他的，就只剩一个答复了。

“这么快就打算乖乖就范了吗？”

“Reborn先生！”

狱寺一骨碌从床上爬起来，满面通红循声望向突然出现在床头的小婴儿。

“还是说才意识到自己一直没发现？”

狱寺听了这句话又再一次倒回被窝，一直把被子拉到鼻子下面才闷闷嘟囔了一句“我不知道”。

“不过我想，云雀大概已经承受了相当多你带给他的痛苦了。”

“什么……真的吗？！”

见狱寺自相矛盾的一惊一乍，Reborn颇为无奈地叹了口气：“你果然是个笨蛋啊。”

忽然从旁人那里听说云雀一直以来为他痛苦的事实，狱寺不知怎么也难受起来。迄今为止云雀确实为他付出了很多，但因为他本人从不将行动目的溢于言表，所以狱寺很多时候没法在第一时间察觉到他的喜怒哀乐。可经过西西里的意外重逢以及之后的一系列相处，狱寺已经自信自己能一点点掌握云雀的情绪变化。然而唯独云雀的痛苦，他从未用心去体察。

“Reborn，我……”

“你不必对我解释。”Reborn说着向门口走去，“自己想清楚了就好——你们姐弟在恋爱这件事上还真是截然相反啊。”

“姐姐她最近还好吗？”

“我的姑娘很好。如果你能解决自己的困扰，她一定会更开心的。”

“无论我做出什么决定？”

Reborn笑而不语，他的背影消失在门口。

因为打败了逆反的莫兰迪家族，彭格列在日本、意大利以及整个欧洲的名誉和威望进一步得到显著提高。在狱寺出院的两周后，纲吉忽然以有要事宣布为由，这天早晨在总部召开了家族会议。狱寺去早了，在和纲吉打过招呼后便在会议桌旁坐下，闲来无事开始在一张空白的纸上用G文字涂涂写写。不一会儿，山本和了平说说笑笑地走进来。

“刚才我在走廊里碰到了那个小婴儿。”山本说，“听他的意思，高层好像又打算派云雀去西西里执行任务。”

狱寺握笔正在描画的手一顿，只听了平好奇地追问：“这次是因为什么呢？”

“呃，他没说具体原因。”

正在这时，云雀走进了会议室。了平立刻迎上去满面笑容地拍了拍他的肩。

“嘿，准备好你的第二次意大利之旅了吗？云雀，你还真是极限地幸运啊！”

云雀不动声色听他说完，倒没什么特别的反应，只淡淡说了一句：“我不知道。”

狱寺一直低着头，过长的刘海遮住了眼眉。云雀刚说完他便重新开始在纸上涂写，然而心思早已不在这上面，好好的一张纸不一会儿便被他涂得乱七八糟。

在守护者都到齐后，纲吉开门见山地说道：“为了巩固彭格列家族与意大利各黑手党家族之间的合作关系，高层已经决定将云雀前辈再次被派往西西里执行外交任务。”

“阿纲好偏心啊。”山本托着腮揶揄道，“我也想去西西里呢，听起来就像度假一样。”

“这可不是我说了算的。”纲吉无奈笑笑，“高层似乎很期待我们的表现，已经抛出了许多棘手的待解决问题。”

“但为什么指明是云雀呢？”了平问道。

“高层的决议……”纲吉避重就轻地解释道，“或许他们想多了解云雀一些吧。而且，意大利黑手党家族之间的关系错综复杂，高层认为巩固外交关系对彭格列日后的发展十分关键。所以在挑选人手上做过一番推敲。”

库洛姆小声说道：“云雀前辈一定没问题的。因为云雀前辈一直都很强，不是吗？”

“那么云雀，你的想法呢？”山本饶有兴趣地看向云雀，“看来已经成了众望所归呢。“

“我无所谓。”云雀平静地说道，“只要不是无意义的群聚，在哪里都……”

“可能还会碰上几个强劲的家伙。”Reborn合时宜地打断了他的话，微微一笑。

云雀没再说什么，似乎是默认了。只有狱寺一人全程没发一言，他面前的那张纸上早已一片狼藉。散会后，狱寺抢在所有人之前离开了房间，甚至没跟任何人道别。会议室里很快只剩下纲吉和Reborn。云雀这次的态度颇令他感到意外。今天的会议只是一次象征性的试探，因为他从未说过这次任务是强制性的。而就算是强制命令，只要云雀想拒绝，也绝对没人能说得动他。但他没想到云雀竟然会一口答应——起码到刚才为止他还没发表过任何异议。

“为什么……难道他舍得离开狱寺吗？”

纲吉在整理会议笔记时忍不住开口询问。Reborn正在搅拌咖啡，房间里香气四溢。

“因为狱寺一直没给他答案啊。”

“总是以自我为中心的云雀……大概觉得狱寺的答案并不是那么重要吧。”纲吉想当然地说，“毕竟会喜欢上一个人这种事，谁都想不到会发生在云雀身上。”

“恰恰相反。”Reborn喝了一口咖啡，不紧不慢地说，“正因为云雀向来持目空一切的态度，一旦出现了某个值得他为之付出的人，他的执念恐怕会强烈到令所有人难以理解。”

“你的意思是，只要狱寺开口挽留，云雀就会留下？”

“反之，假如狱寺选择拒绝，云雀一定会一走了之，彻底了断自己的心思。”

“可这真的能够做到吗？‘彻底了断’什么的……”纲吉苦笑了一下，“我大概是没法做到的，因为即便到现在我还是对狱寺……”

“云雀不会容忍模棱两可的答案。对他来说就只有‘拥有’或‘放弃’二选一。”

纲吉叹了口气，将目光投向窗外，半晌才重新开口：“Reborn，你不觉得云雀在这种事上意外地——怎么讲——温柔吗？从前如果是他想得到的东西，他一定会不假思索地去夺取。可是现在看来，他其实才是那个会顾虑得最多的人。”

“成长和改变可能是一方面，但我想最主要的原因还是……”Reborn看着加进咖啡中的一块方糖缓缓溶解，停顿了一下才说，“云雀这次是认真的。”

为了庆祝在与莫兰迪家族一战中取得的胜利，彭格列众人商议组织一次温泉旅行，而定下的日期又恰好赶在云雀即将远赴西西里之前，大家于是打算将这次旅行同时视作为云雀召开的欢送会——然而最终毫不意外地被欢送会的主角一口回绝。经过多方劝解以及没多少实际效果的武力威逼，大家仍旧没能令云雀回心转意。

温泉旅行的前一天晚上，狱寺躺在床上久久难以入睡。今天守护者们几乎又轮番劝了云雀一天，而他则一直在旁边心不在焉。狱寺自从得知云雀即将远赴西西里的消息后就变得异常沉默。这几天他思考了许多，也越来越意识到想要见云雀的心情是多么强烈，已经让他无法再对自己的感觉睁一只眼闭一只眼。如果那天在训练场发生的事是一场意外——可那不是意外，因为云雀确实承认了，即便只是一个语气词，狱寺却开始期待云雀是认真的——他知道他是认真的，可他如今却还在逃避……想要开口——有什么必须要说的话……千言万语、千丝万缕的情绪在此刻汇聚成一个名字——云雀恭弥。

”云雀……”

“云雀，云雀……”

“狱寺？”

狱寺一惊，差点没从床上摔下去。原来在刚才心猿意马的时候他竟无意识拨通了云雀的电话。狱寺呆愣在原地一时不知道该说些什么，只是心跳又开始加速。而就在他发呆的间隙，那边又响起云雀的声音。

“怎么了？还没睡啊。”

“你……你不也是吗。”狱寺慌慌张张接话，并起身向阳台走去，希望夜风能降下脸上飙升的温度，让他的大脑保持清醒。

“云雀……”

“嗯？”

“你明天真的不来吗？”

“我对群聚没有兴趣。”

“如果是我……”

狱寺的声音小了下去；还是不够勇气说出口。而那边的云雀倒也不催他，安静等待着。

“如果是我想要……”

狱寺咬了咬牙，不知为何舌头就像打了结似地怎么都说不下去——果然还是不行！狱寺在阳台上焦躁地来回渡步，硬是把头发揉成了鸟窝，匆忙间甚至一不小心按到了“结束通话”的按钮。通讯倏地中断了，狱寺如梦初醒般怔在原地，还保持着接听的姿势，随后在心里暗叫了一连串糟糕。总是搞砸一切的，不正是自己吗……狱寺慢慢垂下握着手机的手。不停错过机会的，不也是自己吗……他用力抹了把脸，在黑暗中自嘲似地干笑两声。既然无论如何都说不出口，不如就这样永远保持沉默好了——

“丁零零！”

恍惚中手机突然又震动起来，狱寺立刻不假思索地接起，那边传来云雀有些不高兴的声音。

“喂，别擅自挂电话啊。刚才明明还有话要对我说吧。”

“没有擅自啦！是不小心按错了……”

“噢，那现在说吧。”

狱寺认命般闭了闭眼，开始重新一轮尝试。他几度想要开口，可是话到嘴边都又咽了回去。两人这次陷入了更长时间的一段沉默。

“云雀……你还在吗？”

“嗯，我听着呢。”

云雀的声音很温柔，但似乎有些倦怠，显然是已经有了睡意。狱寺不由攥紧阳台边缘的栏杆，终于一鼓作气提高音调大声说道：

“明天……明天我希望你能一起来。”

“什么？”

“我是说温、温泉旅行……如果是我想要你一起来的话，你……你……——真是的，为什么会有你这种讨厌群聚的家伙啊！”

狱寺连珠炮地大吼一通，吼完早已是面红耳赤。接下去是一阵尴尬的寂静；云雀没有立刻回答。狱寺调整呼吸屏气凝神等待着。就当他以为云雀马上就要挂断电话了，那边忽然传来一阵低低的笑声。

“喂，你笑什么啊！”

“草食动物果然很麻烦。”

“什、什么意思？”

”早点睡。”

云雀说完这句话就把电话挂了，狱寺还没来得及抗议，手机已经自动黑了屏。心跳的速度还没有一时减下来，狱寺这时忽然觉得自己又能听见风声、感到夜的凉意了。他不知怎地松了口气，仿佛是对自己的一种肯定和庆幸：云雀对他的耐心比他想象中实在多了太多，而自己这次绝对、绝对不能再做逃兵了，他想。但是话又说回来——

”……真是的，擅自挂电话的到底是谁啊。”


	25. 温泉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全员神助攻（就是带不动）

这天，彭格列一行人一大早便驱车赶赴位于海边的温泉旅店。为了载下所有人，碧洋琪特意租了辆加长版的豪华轿车。坐在纲吉旁边的狱寺来回打量他一番，好奇地问道：“十代目，Reborn先生没有跟你一起吗？”

“我也很纳闷呢，他今早都没和我一起吃早餐。”

山本笑了笑：“那个小婴儿的行踪还真是神秘啊。”

“话说回来……”了平扫视了车内一圈，说，“也没看到云雀那家伙。”

“果然云雀前辈还是不太能接受群聚吧。”纲吉无奈地耸了耸肩。狱寺闻言兀自转头看向窗外，在众人随后的嬉闹间有些失望地轻轻叹了口气。

果然还是不会来了吗……

到了温泉旅店，在他们下车时出来迎接的是大堂经理。

“您好，请问是前天打电话来预定的碧洋琪小姐吧？”他看上去十分局促不安，不停地搓着手、额头上冒出豆大的汗珠，“非常抱歉，今天原本对外开放的两个温泉池都被包场了……”

“什么？”碧洋琪一把揪住经理的衣领，厉声质问道，“当时预定的时候你可没跟我提过这种事，什么意思？你给我解释清楚！”

“这、这个……我们也没办法啊，昨天有一位客人突然打电话来说要包场，还付了三倍的定金……”

“先来后到的道理你懂不懂？被金钱鬼迷心窍的奸商说的就是你们这种人吧！”一旁的狱寺也忍不住冲上来，义正言辞地谴责道，“十代目和我们可是期待了好久，你这家伙竟敢让十代目难堪……”

“狱寺、碧洋琪，你们先别激动。”纲吉不得不出面好言相劝一番，心想果然不愧是姐弟，行事作风完全就是从一个模子里刻出来的。

“可是有谁会做出这么缺德的事呢？”了平困惑不解。

山本推测道：“既然包了场的话，那个人肯定也是跟很多朋友一起来的吧。或许是一个旅行团。”

“不是……”经理后退一步理了理衣领，从口袋里掏出手帕边擦汗边心虚地说，“其实就只是一个人而已……”

狱寺恨铁不成钢似地亮出拳头：“就一个人你也摆不平？这种人不就是财大气粗的无赖嘛……喂，山本，别拦着我！我一定要进去好好教训一下那个家伙！”

“恐怕这你做不到吧，狱寺。”

一个熟悉的声音随之响起，所有人立刻大吃一惊。

“Reborn？！”纲吉讶异地看向自己的家庭教师，“我以为你今天不跟我们一起来……”

“怎么会呢，我也好久没泡温泉了。”Reborn说着跳到碧洋琪怀里，说，“而且跟碧洋琪一起还是第一次。”

“亲爱的，我也很期待呢。”碧洋琪搂住他蹭了蹭小婴儿的脸，说，“可是有个混蛋竟然破坏了我们的计划，真不甘心啊。”

“其实这个人你们都认识。”Reborn微微一笑，“我就是跟他一起来的。”

狱寺暗地里一怔，心跳不由自主开始加快。该不会是……

“云雀前辈！”

经理刚一拉开休息室的门，库洛姆便惊喜地叫出声。只见在诺大的和室中央，云雀穿着黑色的和服端正跪坐在蒲团上，对于门口突然涌进来的一群人连眼都没抬，仍心无旁骛地自顾自饮茶。

一向和队伍最前面的纲吉走在一起的狱寺刚才在来休息室的路上却默默地走在人群最后。他已经猜到那个人是谁了。无从遮掩心中一瞬涌起的莫名喜悦，但又没法正当地表达出来，所以他想自己的表情一定极为复杂。为了不被旁人察觉，他才有意落在了后面。

“云雀，为什么你要做这种事啊？”了平挠了挠头，“当然，你来了我们都很高兴。”

“别误会，我从没想过要和你们一起。”

“云雀大概是不想被其他人打扰吧。”Reborn解释道，“听说这间温泉旅店的人气很高，因为价格低廉服务又好。不过云雀付了比平常高出三倍的价格，这样我们既可以毫无顾忌地玩，旅店也不会亏损。”

“可是这样别人就没有机会玩了吧？”

“事、事实上……”经理有些不好意思地开口道，“现在并不是旅游旺季，本来就没多少客人。我们本月其实就只接到了你们的预订，再加上之前已经出现了一些亏损，所以才勉为其难答应了这位先生的要求。”

“其实没那么多废话。”云雀放下茶杯无动于衷地说道，“我说了，不同意就咬杀。”

果然还是威胁吧……纲吉哑然失笑。

“你还真是嘴上不饶人啊，云雀。”Reborn悠悠打趣了一句。

“啰嗦。”

“总之，这些钱不能全由你来出。”纲吉对云雀说，“之后我会从家族的储备资金中抽出一部分还给你的。”

“没有那个必要。”

蓝波这时终于好不容易挤到了人群最前面，兴奋地连声叫起来：“哇！好大的房间，可以尽情打滚啦！”

云雀皱了皱眉，显然是对周围变得愈发吵闹的气氛心生不悦。他将茶杯留在桌上，起身的同时视线越过人群停留在狱寺身上。狱寺从刚才开始就一直在默默打量云雀，此刻冷不丁接到对方目光，吓得他立即移开了视线。

“我走了。”云雀说着已经动手拉开另一边正对庭院的纸门。

“别急着走啊云雀，一会儿和大家一起去泡温泉吧？反正这里现在只有我们。”山本兴高采烈地提议道。

“我才不要。”

云雀头也不回地向外走去。他的身影刚消失在廊上，蓝波便一个箭步窜上茶几，拿起云雀刚刚用过的杯子往里面瞧。

“里面装的是什么呢？蓝波大人也要尝尝！”小孩子说着就要对嘴喝，只听狱寺一头冲进休息室，大声喝道：“等等！那是……！”

“那是？”身后的同伴们面面相觑，都在困惑地等待狱寺的下文。狱寺脸红了，一个人尴尬地杵在原地，动作有些僵硬地从蓝波手中夺下云雀刚才用过的茶杯。

“就、就是……”

狱寺结结巴巴好一阵也没说出个所以然，脸却已经涨得通红——鬼知道他刚才一时头脑发热，理由不过是不想云雀的杯子被其他人使用。蓝波愣了几秒，似乎是被狱寺吓懵了，不一会儿便开始放声大哭。

“呜哇——狱寺又欺负我！”

“小朋友别哭，别哭啊……”经理现在只感觉自己一个头两个大，一边安慰哭闹不停的蓝波，又紧接着对其他人点头哈腰，“非常抱歉，我马上就派人来给你们上茶。”他以为狱寺和蓝波只是因为茶不够喝而争吵。

“那就麻烦您了。”纲吉笑着帮他解了围，“我们就先在这里休息一下。”

“还真是笨蛋啊……”目睹这一切的Reborn在一旁叹了口气。

旅馆内设有两个温泉池，云雀自己独占一个，其他人全挤在另外一个池子里。没有谁敢发出异议，只有Reborn若无其事地跟云雀一起泡了一会儿。所以两个池子立刻呈现出截然相反的场面：云雀那边气氛幽静、闲雅，而另外一边早已炸开了锅。蓝波在狱寺正要跨进池子的时候从背后偷偷踢了他一脚，导致狱寺一个趔趄整个人直接摔进水池，气得他刚从水里挣扎出来便抓起蓝波的脑袋往水里按。两人随后在水里又胡乱扭打一阵，蓝波情急之下拿出十年后火箭筒，也没确认筒口对准了谁就是一通乱射。一阵爆开的白烟散去后，只听从烟雾里传出一声不小的尖叫。

“库、库洛姆？！”

看到水池中站着只围了一条浴巾的库洛姆，大家顿时目瞪口呆。

纲吉最先反应过来：“应该是十年后的库洛姆吧。”

“Boss……”十年后的库洛姆害羞地冲纲吉微微一笑，有些窘迫地说道，“我刚洗完澡。抱歉发出那么大的声音，刚才实在吓了一跳。”

纲吉体贴地为她取来一件浴衣，宽慰道：“应该说抱歉的是我们。虽然只有五分钟，麻烦你先在这里休息一下吧。”

“都怪那个蠢牛。”狱寺啧了一声，骂骂咧咧地东张西望，“可恶，跑到哪儿去了？”

“哈哈，笨蛋狱寺！”蓝波此刻已经爬上了岸，举着火箭筒得意洋洋地朝另一个水池跑去。

“你小子给我站住！”狱寺叫着也从水里一跃而起，立刻朝蓝波跑走的方向紧追不舍，“不能再让你拿着那么危险的东西了，这样下去会给十代目添麻烦的……喂，快把火箭筒给我！”

蓝波扭头冲他做了一个鬼脸：“就不给，就不给……呜哇——”

温泉池边的地面有积水，话音刚落便见蓝波滑了一大跤，身体在地上一连翻滚好几周，火箭筒也随之飞了出去。

“哼，这下老实了吧。”狱寺悠悠走到蓝波面前，手里拿着刚才接住的火箭筒。蓝波叫嚷的声音一停下来，狱寺才意识到周围的气氛安静得有些陌生，后知后觉他们已经踏入了另一块温泉池的领地。水气氤氲间隐约能看到一个黑发的脑袋——狱寺眯了眯眼，透过湿重的雾气，他看到云雀正靠在池边休憩。虽然正对着他们的方向，但视线似乎并没有看向这边。

“喂，蠢牛，我们走……”

狱寺立刻开始心猿意马，音量也低了下去，丝毫不见刚才旁若无人的嚣张气势。因为水雾的缘故让他几乎看不清云雀的脸。他感觉有些失落，但同时又心存庆幸。然而这时蓝波却又不依不饶地扑上来。

“把道具还给我啦笨蛋狱寺！”

“烦死了，等会儿会还你的。”狱寺不耐烦地甩开他的手，“现在先安安静静泡一会儿温泉去。”

“你不给，我就不去泡！”

“谁管你啊，爱泡不泡。”

蓝波实在气不过，蹦起来用手臂环住狱寺的腰。

“给我下去啊你这头蠢牛！”

“不要不要——”

蓝波死死拽住狱寺围在腰上的浴巾，两人一阵生拉硬扯，都没注意到打结的地方已经愈发松散。

“你、你知不知道你很重啊……”

狱寺费力地朝前一步一步挪着，想尽快离开这边的温泉池，毕竟两人已经制造出了不小的动静。然而就在这时，狱寺惊觉胯下一凉，同时蓝波手一松劲，连人带着被扯下来的浴巾一起扑倒在地。两人一前一后双双一愣，就在狱寺即将爆发的时候，一只手忽然拉住他用力向下一扯，狱寺还来不及叫出声就狠狠跌进了池子里。蓝波借机逃之夭夭。

“咳、咳咳……”

狱寺从水里冒出头连着呛嗽了好几声。待水雾散去了一些，他看到云雀正站在他身旁，虽然脸上没什么表情，但他还是读出了云雀眼中的嘲讽之意。在对方开口前，狱寺背过身去，用手舀起一把水泼到脸上试图让自己镇静下来，随后才怏怏不乐地嘟囔道：“你闭嘴……反正一开口肯定又是挖苦我的话。”

云雀似乎在拼命忍住不笑出声，半天才说：“裸奔……违反风纪。”

“又不是我想！“一被说到痛处狱寺就气不打一出来，“还不是因为那只蠢牛……”

那双碧绿色的眼睛瞪着云雀，被水蒸汽熏得水润晶亮，仿佛温润的绿玉。云雀忽然勾起嘴角，道：“生气的时候还是能好好看着我说话的嘛。”

狱寺徒觉脸一热——虽然被蒸腾的水雾熏着已经很热了。他立刻偏过头不去看他，然而云雀像是早已预料到了他的动作，抢先一步伸出手捏住他的下巴，迫使他转过头、重新对上那道视线。

“云、云雀……？”

狱寺的心怦怦直跳——他还没准备好，这也是他今天躲了他一天的理由。云雀朝他俯下身来，瞄准了他的唇的位置一路逼近。那双乌黑色的瞳孔深处所流露出的痛苦此刻仿佛涌溅出的炽热的岩浆，深深地刺痛了狱寺，也融化了他的理智，逼得他差点就要缴械投降。然而身体还是率先采取了行动，狱寺不由分说从池子里撩起一捧水劈头盖脸朝云雀泼去。一时间水花飞溅，等狱寺回过神，只见云雀的头发已经全被打湿了；一串串水珠从发尖滴落，还有些顺着脸庞的轮廓缓缓流下。云雀一言不发，只是缓缓松开了狱寺的下巴。狱寺下意识缩了缩肩膀，这才意识到自己已经彻底惹怒了云雀。

“狱寺隼人。”

眼前倏地闪过一道白光，狱寺凭借直觉抱头蹲下，浮萍拐几乎贴着头顶的发梢削过，令他顿时冷汗直冒。那家伙是来真的……狱寺暗叫不好，迅速朝后退了几步，不得不被迫从戒指上燃起火炎。与此同时，在另一边的温泉池里，蓝波正在跟一平玩水上排球，两人把球抛来抛去正玩得起劲，只听从对面的池子突然爆出一声巨响，随即两道紫色和红色的炎柱交相缠绕着直冲云霄。

“那、那是……”山本吃惊地抬头望去，“云雀和狱寺？”

了平则立刻激动地一跃而起，兴致高昂地握拳助威道：“看来他们又极限地打起来了啊！”

“别理他们。”Reborn悠哉悠哉地飘在水面上，风轻云淡地说了一句。

“为什么啊，泡泡老师？”

“因为笨蛋是会传染的。”


	26. 醉酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雀哥是个老实人（？）

狱寺恍恍惚惚醒来时，发觉自己正躺在更衣室里的长沙发上。头顶一盏鹅黄色的吸顶灯晃得他两眼花白一片，好一会儿才适应那道堪比日光的强烈光线。他用手肘慢慢支起身体，茫然抚上额头回忆断片之前的情形：他好像在温泉池里跟云雀打起了架，至于打了多久……

“你果然是笨蛋啊。”

声音刚一响起，狱寺立刻警觉地看向身后，只见云雀正慢条斯理地在穿戴浴衣。

“喂，给我说清楚，我怎么会在这儿？”

云雀回过头扫他一眼，却突然问出了一个毫不相干的问题：“你早上没吃早饭？”

狱寺愣住了，大脑没能反应过来。正在发懵的时候，云雀递给他一盘点缀有小纸伞的抹茶慕斯。后知后觉的饥饿感令狱寺甚至没力气拒绝，接过蛋糕吃了两口后才闷闷不乐地说：“我讨厌抹茶……”

“打着打着突然晕倒的家伙是谁啊？”云雀这时突然加重了语气，“泡温泉前得稍微吃点东西，这种最基本的常识都不懂吗？”

“啰嗦……”狱寺边咀嚼边心虚地还了句嘴，但心里不禁微微一热——云雀原来是在担心他。

在更换浴衣的时候狱寺又遇到了麻烦。小时候他在意大利没什么机会穿到日式浴衣，来日本后虽然同纲吉和山本一同去过几次烟火大会，但也都没多少穿着上的讲究。所以今天是他第一次穿浴衣，狱寺不由有些手忙脚乱。

“手抬起来。”

背后忽然传来云雀的声音。距离一下子被缩近，男人幽冽的气息也随之袭来。狱寺感到耳后一片温热，意识到云雀此刻就站在他身后或许一步之遥，或许更近。

“我、我自己可以……”

然而云雀已经拿起了浴衣的衣带，狱寺只好认命似地抬起手臂。云雀的右手夹着衣带从他腰际绕过，另一只手轻轻收紧浴衣的领口。男人的手指时而触过胸口的肌肤，引得狱寺一阵微微颤栗。他此时强烈地渴望被身后的男人靠得近些、再近些，却又别扭地不想当下异样的情愫被察觉。狱寺于是慢慢把手放在云雀正在帮他系着衣带的手上。不料云雀只是动作一滞，随即缓缓将自己的手抽回。等狱寺再回头时只看到云雀的背影。他停在原地，背对他淡淡说了一句：

“他们在等你。”

晚餐的时候，蓝波不知从哪里搞来了一瓶日本清酒。理论上讲，在场只有Reborn、碧洋琪、云雀和了平到了可以喝酒的法定年龄，但他们对这瓶酒都没多少兴趣。

“亲爱的，我知道你还是喜欢喝威士忌。”碧洋琪仿佛早有准备，笑着拿出一瓶里面盛有琥珀色液体的椭圆形酒瓶。

“你果然很了解我呢，碧洋琪。”

Reborn满意地接过，两人随后双双提前离席，一路谈笑风生地朝走廊尽头的房间走去。了平则是以“保持拳击手的极限清醒”为由拒绝一切烟酒，晚饭后便去进行晚间体能锻炼了。而云雀压根没跟他们一起吃晚饭。

“蓝波，你到底是从哪儿找来的酒？”纲吉问道。他担心蓝波一时糊涂错拿了别的客人点的东西。

“我说想要比葡萄汁好喝一百倍的饮料，人家就给了我这个。”

“十代目，这个真有那么好喝吗？”狱寺好奇地拿起酒瓶仔细端详，“清酒……我以前听说过，不过好像没怎么尝过。”

“你尝过的啦。”山本哈哈大笑道，“上次你来我家吃寿司的时候，我爸给你倒过一杯，你喝了没一半就醉了呢。”

“胡说！我酒量才没那么差。”

“狱寺，你还是别喝了。”纲吉好言相劝，“我们可以喝点别的……”

“十代目，请您相信我！”狱寺急了，像是要急于证明自己似地，随手抓过一只杯子就往里面倒满整整一杯酒，“我是不会在您面前丢脸的。”

“就算你这么说……”纲吉哭笑不得，为了顾忌狱寺的面子，他还是放弃提醒对方那天吃寿司的时候其实他也在场。

“好，那么我们就来玩和酒有关的游戏吧！输了的人罚酒喝。”山本提议道，“比如猜拳？”

“哇，蓝波大人也要玩游戏！”

于是在一轮商议过后，他们请库洛姆作裁判，山本和蓝波一组，纲吉和狱寺一组。库洛姆开始讲解游戏规则：“我们以十次猜拳为一轮，输的次数超过一半就要罚酒。”

“十代目，让我们好好加油吧！”

“可我果然还是对酒之类的……”

“放心，我们是不会输的。”

——五分钟后，只见狱寺匍匐在地、攥紧双拳，气得全身发抖。

“可恶……那两个白痴竟然……！”

“哈哈，偶然啦偶然。”山本笑得一脸灿烂。

“我以为那只蠢牛的手只能出布……”

“哈哈，狱寺大笨蛋，现在了解到蓝波大人的厉害之处了吧！”

纲吉叹了一口气，充满歉意地安抚他道：“狱寺已经很努力了，都怪我一直输……”

“不，是我没能配合好您的节奏。”狱寺直起身转向纲吉，跪在他面前一脸愧疚，“对不起，给十代目丢脸了。”

“不不，千万别这么说……”

库洛姆倒出一杯酒放在纲吉和狱寺面前，有些为难地说：“输的一组是Boss和狱寺君，所以这杯酒得由你们来喝。”

纲吉苦笑着端起酒杯，不料下一秒便被狱寺抢了过去。

“有我在，怎么能劳烦十代目。”狱寺说着不等纲吉上来劝就一仰脖子干了杯中的酒。

“你……真是太乱来了！”纲吉皱着眉一把夺下狱寺手里的酒杯，脸上有些不悦和忧虑，“我虽然不喜欢喝但是能喝，可你也不能这么逞强啊……”

“十代目，我——嗝，我没事。”狱寺重新抬起头时脸上已经泛起少许红晕，他随即扯了扯浴衣的领口，小声嘟囔了一句，“这屋子里是不是有些热……”

不幸的是，剩下几轮几乎全是纲吉和狱寺惨败。纲吉喝了几杯，但大多数酒都还是被狱寺抢去喝了。喝到最后，已然酩酊大醉的狱寺情绪也越来越高涨，甚至都忘了罚酒的初衷，愈发肆无忌惮地搂住纲吉的脖子，亢奋大笑道：

“为十代目——为彭格列……干杯！”

“哈哈，狱寺的样子真蠢。”蓝波趁机狠狠嘲笑了他一番。

“你说什么？你这头蠢牛，你……”狱寺晃晃悠悠地站起身，迈出的脚步已经有些不稳，“喂，你别跑……”

“狱寺，别闹了，这样很危险。”纲吉担心地起身上前扶住他肩膀，但狱寺迷迷糊糊地将他的手拍开，又往嘴里灌了几口酒，追着蓝波踉踉跄跄朝门口走去。

“来追我呀，笨蛋狱寺！”蓝波边朝他扮鬼脸边跑向门口。然而就在这时，门忽然被从外面倏地拉开，只见云雀伫立在门外，一脸冰霜。

“呀——！”蓝波立刻刹住脚，险些撞到云雀身上。被面前突如其来的森然气场一震，小孩子立刻窜得没影了。

云雀扫视了一圈室内的人，眉宇间流露出几分愠怒。“你们……太吵了。”

在场的人一时都停在原地不敢有其他动作，只有喝醉的狱寺仍旧置若罔闻，四下寻找着蓝波的影子。

“喂，别躲起来啊，你个胆小鬼……呜哇！”

话刚说到一半，狱寺忽然被滚落到脚边的酒瓶一绊，身体当即失去平衡猛地朝前扑去、狼狈不堪地摔倒在云雀面前，杯子里还剩下的一点酒全都洒在了地上。

“狱寺……”眼前的画面看得纲吉心惊肉跳。他刚想上前将狱寺搀起，然而云雀这时已经弯下腰揪起了狱寺浴衣的后领，冷冷抛下一句：“这个家伙我就带走了。”

“你要把他带去哪儿？”山本也有些担心狱寺，但是他的询问却只换回云雀一记凌厉的眼刀。伴随一阵远去的脚步声，走廊另一边某间和室的门随即被重重拉上。

室内没开灯，皎洁的月影从庭院中倾进廊下，光景清冷、幽寂。云雀刚松开狱寺的后领，手腕忽然被对方握住。云雀转过身，只见趴在地上的狱寺缓缓抬起头，看向他的目光呆滞而散漫，却是隐忍的、无比炽热。云雀随后感到手上的重力增加了，狱寺以他的手为支点正试图撑起上身。他的嘴微微张开，几度欲言又止。

“云……云雀恭弥。”

狱寺踉跄不稳地向前挪动几步，终于还是整个朝他倒了过来。由于惯性云雀不得不向后退了几步才保持住平衡。狱寺转而用双手抓住他的衣襟，看向他的目光在酒精作用下虽然始终无法聚焦，但却十分专注且越来越认真。

“我……我今天……一定要——要说！”

伴随最后一个尾音的突然加重，狱寺又用力朝前跨出一步，云雀终于还是没能站住脚，两人随即双双向后倒在榻榻米上。狱寺的头磕在云雀胸口，不小的冲撞顿时让他清醒了不少。

“狱寺……”云雀顺势环住怀中人的腰，也不催促什么，在与他四目相接的视线里荡漾着深沉的光，“我在听。”

狱寺的呼吸开始变得急促。酒精的醉香徘徊于两人交缠的鼻息，挑逗着、催动着，仿佛有什么已经位临一触即发的边缘。狱寺显然还没醒酒，但在他朦胧的意识中知道有些不得不传达的部分就在嘴边，自己正努力想要说出口——那种欲说还休的不安和惶恐使得狱寺那双碧绿色的瞳孔蒙上了一层诱人的水雾。云雀不动声色吞了吞唾沫，然而喉咙还是不免有些干涩。

“云雀，我……我果然……”狱寺的声音渐渐轻下去，眼皮也颤颤巍巍几欲磕上，“最讨厌你了——”

云雀一怔，反应过来后发现狱寺已经趴在他胸前睡着了。捕捉到惹人怜惜的场景——虽然仍不是期待中的答案——但云雀还是不禁勾起嘴角，过了一会儿才将狱寺慢慢抱起、平稳地放进被褥，然后从一旁的柜子里拿出一套棉被盖在他身上。狱寺似乎怕热，睡相也不怎么好，一只手立刻胡乱掀开被子的一角，脚也不安分地蹬了出来。云雀脸上的笑意加深了，他伸出手轻轻拨开狱寺额前的一缕刘海，目光中流露出无限爱意。

“所以，想要咬杀你也可以吗……”


	27. 告白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有情人终成眷属

狱寺在机场大厅奋力奔跑，终于在扶手电梯旁发现了云雀的背影。候机大厅里人流攒动、一片嘈杂，他想在人群中大喊云雀的名字，可是像有什么东西堵住喉咙，令他发不出任何声音。

云雀……云雀……不要走！

狱寺焦急地在拥挤的人群中艰难穿行。被不可抗力推搡着向前，两人之间的距离却仿佛总也没法缩短。而云雀已经拉起行李箱的拉杆准备走下电梯了。

等等……拜托再等我一下！

狱寺冲到云雀面前时早已是上气不接下气，只顾得上用手匆匆揩了把额角的汗。

“狱寺？”云雀看起来十分惊讶。

有什么想要说的，有什么一定要说出口的——不然自己一定会后悔！

“什么事？”

“也没什么特别的……”

不……这不是我想对你说的话！

“我还要赶时间，先走了。”

“好，十代目让你路上小心。”

为什么……不是这样的！我想要说的是……

云雀踏上扶手电梯缓缓降下去，他的背影坚定而决然、孤高而落寞。直到那个黑发的身影完全消失在视线里，狱寺忽然脱力般滑坐到地上，苦笑着、全身止不住地发抖。

果然，到最后还是没能说出口……

“就这样算了吗？”

一个稚嫩的、熟悉的声音忽然在身旁响起。狱寺讶异地转过头：“Reborn先生？！”

Reborn此刻一脸严肃，手上握着那把乌黑发亮的枪，黑洞洞的枪口正对他眉心。

“这么没用的你，还是给我去死吧。”

枪声响起的同时子弹洞穿头颅，然而狱寺却没有感到丝毫痛苦。只有悔恨——无尽的悔恨，排山倒海似地向他倾轧过来，宛如一片波涛汹涌的大海瞬间将他吞噬——如果那个时候能说出口的话，云雀注视着他的眼神就不会那么痛苦，他离去的背影就不会那么苍白……

我好后悔啊——

我想对他说，对云雀，说出那句无论如何都想说出口的“我喜欢你”。

狱寺蓦地睁开眼睛，头顶是栗色的天花板。身旁正对庭院的纸门敞开着，吹来丝丝略带腥咸之气却又清新无比的海风。他缓缓坐起来，发觉身子还有些酸软无力，但意识已经完全清醒了。狱寺慢慢向额头摸去，随即苦笑了一下——居然会梦到被Reborn先生发射死气弹……可是当重新回味梦中的悔恨时，狱寺忽然感到一股深深的悲伤与无奈。如此不成器的自己，他想，为什么就不能从一开始就坦诚面对那份感情呢？说到底，他还是让云雀苦苦等待了那么久。

天色将明未明，四下里一片寂静；显然其他人都还没醒。庭院外就是海滩了；狱寺在发呆之余忽然用余光瞥见不远处正在朝温泉旅馆外走去的云雀的背影。狱寺一把掀开身上的被子，来不及更换昨晚的浴衣，只胡乱披上一件外套就朝云雀的方向追去。海滩上，云雀很快察觉到背后的脚步声，转过头时正对上一路跑得气喘吁吁的狱寺的视线。

“早……云雀。”

“再多睡一会儿也没关系。”

“不了，我醒了。倒是你，这么早打算去哪儿？”

“去海边走走。”云雀停顿了一下，说，“要和我一起吗？”

狱寺毫不犹豫地跟上去，与云雀并肩而行。沙滩上留下两排脚印，从他们头顶传来盘旋低飞的海鸥的鸣叫，振翅时携着一小股强劲的晨风。海平面衔接着玫瑰色的天际；初升的朝阳刚冒尖，明媚的微光零零落落溅在海水上，起伏的波浪激起四散的白色水沫，前赴后继冲上海滩，又迅速落了回去。狱寺联想到那串贝壳手链、水下意外的吻、血色晚宴、一片狼藉的音乐会、危机四伏的幻境、温泉池边迷蒙的水雾、昨晚醉酒后模糊浮现于眼前的那张脸……回忆令他不由自主放慢了脚步。云雀不知不觉已经走到了他前面，两人之间因距离留下的足迹被涨退的浪潮冲刷得无影无踪。

“去年也差不多是这个时候吧？云雀接到出国执行任务的命令。”

云雀闻言停下脚步，转身看向狱寺。“是的。”

“那时候我觉得很不甘心……云雀受到十代目和彭格列高层如此器重，所以我想着自己也一定不能输。”

“那种事，我无所谓。”

“是啊，所以我才看不惯你。我跟你的立场从一开始就不一样。”

云雀没有回答，只是默默注视着他。狱寺低下头，顿了顿又说：“前几天听说你又要去西西里，这次我还是很生气……但同样是生气和不甘心，但已经和那时候不同了……我感到很奇怪。”

“为什么？”

狱寺攥紧双拳猛地抬起头，有些激动地说道：“因为你要离开我了啊！”

云雀一怔，显出少许困惑：“又不是不回来……”

“不是这样的！”狱寺打断他，连珠炮似地说下去，“别说一年了，就是一个月、一个星期、一天见不到你，我都觉得无法忍受……怎么办……云雀，我——可恶……我发现自己已经……再也没法离开你了。”

“狱寺……”云雀睁大了眼睛。狱寺此刻说的每一个字、每一分神态变化都牢牢牵动着他的心。

“即使被耍、被当作是冒犯也没关系，况且事到如今也已经管不了那么多了……我只知道如果今天不说出口，我一定会后悔一辈子——”

话音刚落，狱寺便朝前跨出一步，同时一只海鸥擦着他耳际飞向高空发出一声欢欣的长鸣。狱寺热烈地看向云雀，碧绿色的眼睛里像落满亮晶晶的星辉。涨跌的浪花打湿了他的裤脚，迭起的海浪声交织命运、思念与心跳。狱寺深吸了一口气，几乎是用力喊了出来：

“云雀，我喜欢你啊！”

太阳缓缓跃出海平面，辉煌的金光沿碧绿色的水波一路延伸至陆地，将二人交映的影子定格在沙滩上。云雀怔怔地看着他，他的表情从未这么动摇，他的内心也从未被如此震撼的喜悦充满。过了好一会儿，云雀才重新开口，看似随意地问了一句：

“狱寺，你真的是在意大利长大的吗？”

狱寺的脑袋一下子没转过弯来，愣愣答道：“是啊，十四岁之前都……”

云雀这时朝他一步步走来，嘴角带着愈发上扬的弧度：“告白的话说得这么笨拙，几乎要让我改变对意大利人的观念了。”

“什、什么……”狱寺皱了皱眉，反应过来后立刻恼羞成怒，“好你个云雀，都到这种时候了还在捉弄我！果然觉得我很可笑是吧？哼，那我就再也不跟你说话了……”

狱寺气得转身就走，不料云雀用力一把握住他的手腕将他重新转过来。狱寺直直撞进那道深沉而专注的目光中，甚至在那双瞳孔深处看见了满脸通红的自己。

“我不会再放手了。”

“云雀……？”

“我好高兴。”云雀终于露出了微笑——是狱寺所熟悉的、令他无比心动，也是只为他展露过的温柔的笑容，“能听到我深爱的人的告白。我好高兴。”

太阳越升越高，狱寺的脸在光线的照射下更红了。云雀轻轻搂住他的腰，进一步拉近了两人的距离。狱寺仰起头，扫去隔阂与不确定性后，再次四目相接的视线饱含恋慕与欣慰、激情与真诚。阳光在沙滩上投射下两人交织在一起的剪影——最佳光影定格。

“狱寺……你是我的猎物。”

“你在说什么啊，总有一天我会打败你。”

剩下的话语全部杂糅在一个长久的、绵延的吻中。同一种珍贵的心意得以互通；在感到释怀的同时，一种被爱所点燃的热流涌遍全身。狱寺闭上眼睛，唇上轻盈的贴触令他回忆起在西西里海滩的水下那个意外的吻。也许从那个时候开始——不，也许在那次意外之前就……

海风悠扬吹拂，恋人不问归途。

在走回旅馆的路上，狱寺突然有些愤愤不平地开口道：“总觉得还是有些不甘心啊。”

“为什么这么说？”

“想想当时你在训练场向我告白的时候，其实完全没有好好说出来。”

“是吗？”

“别装傻了，我只是开玩笑地问了一句‘你是不是喜欢我啊’，你明明就‘嗯’了一声而已，现在想想也太随意了吧……”

“那些无聊的告白的话，也只有像你们这样的草食动物才会纠结这么久吧。”

“你说什么？”

“好吵啊。”

“云雀恭弥！”

拌嘴归拌嘴，两人的手一路紧紧十指相扣。他们没有直接回休息室，也没有去向任何人说明提前离开的理由；草壁的车已经等在温泉旅馆门口。狱寺这次罕见地没有质疑云雀的决定，即便是对纲吉不告而别。他知道在这之后一切都会与之前的生活截然不同，但改变似乎早已在潜移默化中注定。所以当纲吉收到狱寺想随云雀一起赴西西里执行任务的请愿时，他并不感到惊讶，而彭格列高层也没有觉得任何不妥。只是纲吉在那之后消沉了好长一段时间，可扪心自问，他又有什么理由拒绝狱寺的请愿呢？不想与喜欢的人分开的心情不难理解，哪怕那是一份令他倍感苦涩的人之常情。狱寺最终还是在他的守护与注视下走向了另一个人、另一个世界——走向他的归属。除了释怀前的守望与心照不宣的祝福，剩下的一切都是多余。

“今晚的云层真厚啊……”

Reborn站在窗前注视着外面墨色的深空。纲吉擦着头发从浴室出来，拿起桌上一杯冰水喝了几口，转头同样看向窗外。“再见面就是一年之后了吧。”

一声清脆的响动将狱寺从浅眠中惊醒。他调整了下坐姿，将歪斜的U型枕重新垫回肩头，接着四处张望了一下。屏幕上显示他们所乘飞机的航道正在日本海上方。

“怎么了？”坐在他旁边的云雀头也不抬地问了一句。

“刚才……好像有什么声音。”狱寺挠了挠后脑勺，蓦地发现手腕上空空如也。再低头一看，那串贝壳手链正躺在脚边的地上。他把手链捡起来，发现绳子的连接处断了，但两只贝壳还好好地连在一起。

“抱歉……可能是刚才压到了。”

云雀只用余光扫了一眼便说：“没事，等下飞机我再去给你定做一条。”

狱寺发现云雀正在翻看着什么东西，他偏过头去一瞧，见对方手里有一本浅棕色的小册子。

“啊——我的手记！”狱寺立刻抢过来，脸顿时涨得通红，“你从哪儿找到的？”

“也不知道是谁收拾行李的时候掉东掉西。看起来是日记呢，从那么小就开始记了吗？“

狱寺红着脸点了点头。那本手记最初是妈妈送给他的生日礼物。也就是从那时开始，他把每次和“来教他弹琴的大姐姐”的事几乎都一字不漏地记了下来。到了日本后，狱寺好保持着不定期记日记的习惯。而自从在西西里和云雀相遇，这本手记又有了不同寻常的意义。

狱寺看向窗外，缓缓说道：“我讨厌西西里，但也很喜欢那里……我在那里出生，那里有爱着我的母亲，但她却离我而去。即便如此我还是无法忘记那个人和那个地方。我把她的事都记下来了，在感到寂寞的时候翻开看看就能感到一些释怀。在西西里刚遇见云雀的时候，我觉得很困扰，但后来才发现自己其实很开心，不知不觉就想要记些什么——就算不记下来也不会忘记。今后也会想要把和云雀一起经历的事都记下来。”

“嗯。你真可爱。”

狱寺一下子脸红到耳根，整个人像只被踩到尾巴的猫一样一抖。刚想抗议云雀的形容，却发现那本小册子不知不觉又被云雀拿走了，对方此刻正在比刚才更认真地阅览着。狱寺害羞地试图动手去夺，却被云雀用一只手搂到怀里，挣扎了两下便放弃了。

“真是的，别当着我的面看得这么认真啊……”

“因为想知道狱寺是从什么时候开始喜欢我的。”

“这个谁会知道啊！”

“也只有像你这样的笨蛋才会不知道吧，其实早就开始喜欢我的事。”

“啰嗦……你快别看了啊！”

飞机这时稍稍倾斜，向云层深处滑翔飞行。狱寺又闹了一会儿，才慢慢将脑袋靠到云雀肩头，困意随之再次涌来。半梦半醒间回忆浮现于脑海：也许是那个邂逅的眼神，也许是不经意间的笑容，一个人的归属仿佛在冥冥中已然注定。狱寺不再感到自己是独异的，不再感到寂寞是既定的。虽然还是要继续努力地活下去，但现在云雀在他身边，那个能让他感到安心的人就在身边，令他得以再次重返故乡，与心之所向一起朝向属于他们的未来——哪怕充满未知、危机与意外。可是这一次，狱寺相信自己终于能够转向回家的路了。


	28. 尾声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 四舍五入他们还是在一起了（。）

沢田纲吉合上浅棕色的小册子，用手指捏了捏酸胀的眉心。他的眼眶红红的，像是彻夜未眠，又仿佛刚刚才大哭一场。正值午后两点，晦暗的低气压盘旋在雨后的城市上空。谈话室里的两扇落地窗被暗红色的厚重窗帘布掩着，透不进几丝光线。纲吉朝后深深陷进沙发靠背，散漫的目光落在置于交叠的双腿上的小册子上；面容疲惫又颓废。坐在他对面的是一个身着考究复古西装三件套的心理医生，此刻正温和地、颇为耐心地关注着他的一举一动。

“听说你不再每天记些什么了，纲吉君。”

“嗯……”

“你总要把那些东西表达出来。不然它们就会一直在那儿，这对你起不到任何帮助。”

“哪些东西？”

“你自己清楚是什么。那些发生在你身上的事，你身边的人的事。”

纲吉苦笑了一下，他摇了摇头，避重就轻地说：“没有什么发生在我身上，没有……”

“纲吉君。”心理医生换了个正襟危坐的姿势，严肃地看向他，“你其实从没有一天想去忘记，不是吗？”

“忘记……什么的……哈哈——不，没有，我没有什么需要忘记的事。”

心理医生盯着他沉默不语一阵，片刻后指了指那本小册子。“可以给我看看吗？”

纲吉一动不动。像是有什么咒语突然定住了他，连呼吸也宛如一瞬滞在胸腔。他抬起头，呆呆地看向对面的男人。

“你说什么？”

“我说——如果不介意的话——可以给我看看那本本子吗？“

又过了两分钟，纲吉才缓慢点了下头。他拿起本子递向对方，期间双手开始微微颤抖。这个过程不知为何在他看来如此漫长，又如此沉重——明明不过是几页残破不堪、被烧得狼藉一片的纸张。心理医生前倾身子正要伸长手臂去接，不料纲吉恍然一松手，本子啪地掉到了地上。

“抱歉……”

“没事，还是我来吧。”

心理医生说着就要弯下腰去捡，然而纲吉还是先于他一步把本子捡了起来——再次抬起头时已是满脸泪水。他终于忍不住扑通一声跪到地上，深深伏下身去，托起本子掩面而泣。

距离那架飞往西西里的航班坠毁失事已经过去了一年。

云雀恭弥和狱寺隼人不是遇难乘客名单上的最后两个。但因为姓氏的首字母相同，他俩的名字被意外地排在了一起。纲吉对着那份名单确认了一遍又一遍，借助警局里的关系调动家族成员去现场侦查了一次又一次。飞机坠毁在一处人迹罕至的峡谷，没有任何线索指向有预谋的暗杀行动，也没有任何迹象显示两人有生还的可能：他们的遗体和机上其余的一百多人被一起发现。事后查出是由于突变的天气以及机长判断失误，所以最后只能算作一次单纯的事故，一场避不开的灾祸。

Reborn说：“死生面前人人平等。”纲吉深知并非因为他们是黑手党，拥有比常人技高一筹的能力以及相应获得的资源与手段，便能逃脱死亡的制裁。相反，他们甚至比一般人更接近死亡。即便如此，纲吉无论如何不能释怀的仍是那场意外的偶然性和它所带来的可能困扰他一生的遗憾。他没法指责云雀，更不能抱怨已经做出决定的狱寺。他恨的是在那一切发生时无能为力的自己……然后纲吉意识到，所有痛苦的源头其实都指向比命运更无常、比死亡更残酷的东西——欲爱不得的执念。

他恨狱寺爱上的是云雀而不是他。

“您还好吗？”

回过神来后，纲吉发现眼前多了一根烟。他犹豫了一下才接过，低声呢喃着，您是唯一一个允许我在治疗期间抽烟的医生。

“如果您不介意……”纲吉点燃烟深深吸了一口，在轻缓缭绕的烟雾间站起身走到旁边的壁炉前，“我想一个人静一静。”

心理医生离开房间时几乎没有发出一点声音。纲吉低头凝视壁炉里正烧着的一小堆柴火，但已经感受不到多少温度。他随后把怀中的小册子丢到火堆中，看着皱巴巴的纸张一点点焦黑、粉碎，看着上面的字迹与血迹一点点化为灰烬——再见面就是一年之后了，曾经那个盘踞在心底的声音轻轻回响。

今天是约定的日子。

“十代目，我回来了——！”

耳边倏地响起门被撞开的声音，纲吉一怔，下意识惊喜地看向门口——然而只有骤然加剧的萧索劲风，吹着摇摇欲坠的门扉来回摆动吱呀作响。除此之外，一个人也没有。


End file.
